Afraid of a Little Thunder? I'm not overly fond of what follows
by SoulessRobot
Summary: The Avengers really weren't sure what Thor had been up to since the fight with Ultron. But they certainly weren't expecting Loki to pop up on Earth with a bunch of refugee Asgardians, the Hulk, and a Valkyrie. The kicker Thor was nowhere to be found.
1. Something Wicked this Way Comes

_**Warning this fic contains spoilers for Thor Ragnarok! If you haven't watched it yet I highly recommend you do before reading this!**_

 _ **Anyways so I watched Thor Ragnarok Friday and really enjoyed it. But I seriously can't wait for the rest of the Avenger's reaction when Thor shows up on earth with Loki, the Hulk, all of Asgard and without his eye or hammer. So this came out of that along with an unprecedented excitement for the infinity wars. I also didn't include the Black Panther because I don't have a good enough grasp to write him well, but hopefully after the Black Panther movie comes out that will be rectified. Also I have this horrible habit of planning things to be one-shots and then somehow they end up as multichapter fics… so yeah that's what happened here. I have a quick four chapters in progress. So I hope you enjoy and please read and review. This chapter has now been Beta read by the lovely DraconisHyperion so many thanks for all their hard work to make this more readable!**_

-x-

Chapter 1: Something Wicked This Way Comes

It was never a good day for Tony Stark when he woke up hunched over his workbench. Well, actually that part was pretty normal. The part he hated was when the Avengers' alarm woke him up and he had to listen to General Ross' lovely voice in the morning. That, that he hated. He seriously missed Fury. Sure the guy the fashion sense of a pirate, but Ross was just a grade-A dick.

"Hello! You've reached Tony Stark's answering machine please be prepared to be put on hold!" Tony said cheerily. That was the one perk from the whole Civil War fiasco, he got to yank Ross' chain.

"Stark! Stark, I know it's you! Don't you put me on hold!" Ross shrieked, really how did that man have such a shrill voice? "You put me on hold and you're risking our national security!" Tony rolled his eyes. That's what Ross always said. And despite being the Avengers, most of the tasks they'd had since the Accords weren't earth-threatening situations.

"Please hold." Tony sang. The answering machine's light flashed red and Tony smirked. Ah the wonders of even basic technology.

"Sir, someone's in the lobby of the tower. He insists you come down and meet him or he'll come up." F.R.I.D.A.Y informed him.

"Is it Ross? If it's Ross tell him I'm working on an experiment that is prone to explode." Tony said turning back to his workbench. "I think I can keep him on hold for at least 20 more minutes. Have to beat the last record."

"It's not Ross. The man appears to have a cape on." F.R.I.D.A.Y said tonelessly.

"A cape? Is it Thor?" Tony asked excitedly. He had no idea where the Asgardian had been, but with himself and Natasha being all that was left of the original team still on Earth it would be nice to meet an old friend.

"No it's not Thor. He says he's coming up."

"What?! Don't just let some weirdo up here! F.R.I.D.A.Y!"

Tony saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards it and felt his mouth drop, "Doctor Stephen Strange?"

Tony could safely say it took a lot to surprise him nowadays. Between super soldiers, robots, and aliens, life was pretty weird. But a groundbreaking doctor suddenly disappearing off the face of the earth then reappearing with sideburns —sideburns really— and a cape? That was a new one for Tony.

"And you must be Tony Stark, the invincible Iron Man I take it?" Strange spoke. "Sadly, I'm not here for a social visit. Normally I deal with threats of this type on my own. But this time I think the task may be beyond my magic and simple threats. I also prefer to keep a lower profile than some." He said, glancing around pointedly.

Tony's mouth clicked shut, his mind running at 90 miles a minute. Magic? Really? _Magic?_ So one of the world's foremost surgeons had run off and —what— gone to Hogwarts?

Strange continued talking, "Where are my manners? Here. Why don't we sit down and have a quick chat? Would you like anything to drink?" The room shifted around Tony, and suddenly they were sitting in the kitchen, and he had a mug of coffee in his hand.

"So, what, you just wave your hands around and magic happens or something?" Tony asked curiously. The only person Tony knew that had ever displayed something close to this was Wanda and her powers were more flashy.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, I'm afraid. I don't really have time to explain. Let's just say I'm the Sorcerer Supreme and I work to protect earth from interdimensional threats." Strange explained as he folded his hands together on his lap. "What I do is really not that important right now. What is important is that Loki has returned to Earth."

"Loki? As in killed eighty people in two days, no fashion sense, Thor's brother? That Loki?!" Tony asked, incredulous.

"The very same. Last time I saw him on Earth he was here with his brother in search of Odin. I assisted them with the task and they left Earth soon after. This time it appears Loki has returned alone, with an Army near Oslo, Norway."

"Loki was back on Earth months ago?! And you didn't think 'Hey it might be important, better tell the Avengers!'?" Tony asked. This guy sure was an irritating know it all. Hmm maybe coffee would make things better Tony thought as he took a big slurp.

"Well, the Avengers seemed a bit busy with their own drama at the time. Besides, that was a threat I could handle discreetly." Strange said. "As I said this time Loki has made his presence well known and I don't believe what I do should be public knowledge, especially with governments snooping around."

While Tony could privately appreciate the merit in that, Ross was irritating, if this guy thought he was gonna waltz into his tower and just point the Avengers at a target he was dead wrong. That just wasn't the way the Avengers operated anymore, there were parameters.

"I see you have your doubts about me and what I say. That's fine perhaps hearing it from a more familiar voice would be helpful." Then Strange waved his hand and they were back in Tony's workshop next to his desk.

Before Tony could even react to the shift of scenery, Strange was reaching down and pressing the hold button. Ross's voice screamed over the speaker, "Stark you privileged little…" Apparently Ross had realized pretty quickly he was no longer on hold. Tony glared at Strange in annoyance. Well, there went his record. "Stark gather the Avengers; we have a problem. Loki's back on Earth we're sending in military now, but he has an army over 10,000 strong. We need the Avengers, you've been approved." Stark blinked. That was not what he had expected Ross to say.

"How do I know this isn't all some magic mumbo jumbo?" Tony felt himself ask. Ross let out an angry squeal in the background. But Tony really wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Instead he was staring at Strange's face.

"I suppose you'll just have to trust me if you want to get there in a timely manner before many people die." All Tony could think was that Strange was way too smug with his stupid cheekbones and his cape collar sticking up, making him look all mysterious.

Tony nodded. This wasn't ideal, but if two sources were telling him Loki had returned, he had better at least check it out. "Got it Ross." Tony said before hanging up on him. Then he stared up at the ceiling. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, call the Avengers to assemble."

"Which Avengers, Sir?" F.R.I.D.A.Y replied.

"All of them. Who knows, we may need backup." Tony said; now was no time to let old divides put the Earth at risk. Hell, if it was bad enough he might even swallow down his anger and call Cap.

Strange gave a knowing nod to Tony. "If you have yourselves ready quickly I can send you to the location."

Tony opened his mouth to object —he had perfectly awesome planes after all— but before he could get it out Strange was talking again. "It will be quicker than anything you have I'm sure." And then he waved his hand again and disappeared. Stupid magicians. Stupid cheekbones.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y get my suit ready."


	2. Loki's terrible, horrible bad day

Chapter 2: Loki's terrible, horrible no good very bad day

The thing is, Loki thought, the thing is he has really bad luck. One of the humans had once told him losing was in his nature because he lacked conviction. He hadn't believed it then, but he was starting to wonder if maybe that human had been right. Regardless the norns certainly held no love for him if the last two weeks were anything to go by. Hel if the last 24 hours were anything to go by they hated him as much as their cloaked shrouded souls could.

It had started with Thor telling him to use the eternal flame to unleash Ragnarok on their home. No, he takes that back. It had started when Thor reminded him of his humanity and he had stupidly decided to return to Asgard to help his brother. Everything went downhill from there. It was so much easier to be evil.

He'd watched his planet burn. Hela and all of Asgard were nothing but floating pieces of space rock now. The few survivors that had managed to make it past the flames and Hela's awakened army of the dead looked haunted. Even his brother's rousing speeches and reassurances weren't much of a boon to those that had watched everything they knew disappear before their eyes. Loki could sympathize really it's the same emotions he had felt when Odin had told him he was a Jotun. It was hard to stand when you had nothing to stand on.

They had only been on the spaceship for a few hours when things went from bad to worse. A large X shaped battleship appeared behind their smaller cargo ship. When Loki saw the shape he felt his blood run cold and all the color drain from his face. He heard a distant memory echo in his head a voice calling, "If the tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren womb where you can hide. You think you know pain? When we are done we shall make you long for something as sweet as pain." This was a Chitauri mothership which could only mean one thing, the Mad Titan had come for him.

It quickly became apparent what the other ships intentions were when it slammed into their ship. There was the screeching sound of metal on metal contact when pieces of their ship began to fold.

Suddenly Thor was next to him in the main hold, barking orders and telling all the soldiers to stand while the civilians headed for the far side of the ship.

"That is a Chitauri ship is it not?" Thor said quietly to Loki.

"Yes." Loki replied simply.

"Is there any sorcery you can use to help us escape? We cannot make a stand here our people are too weak. " Thor's eyebrows were drawn together in worry.

"I don't know of any socery that can help us brother." Thor's frown deepened, "But I may still have a way for us to escape." Then Loki pulled a blue iridescent cube from his robes.

"Is that…" Thor began.

"Yes brother. It's the tesseract. A doorway to the other side of the cosmos. I took it from Odin's Vault before I began Ragnarok." Thor gave him a piercing look with that comment, trying to discern his intentions. "We can use it to open a portal to Earth. "

"I am not sure of this plan Loki. But we do not have time for any other options. Open the portal and escape with our people I will distract our attackers."

"I'll need at least ten minutes until the portal opens." Loki said quickly doing the calculations in his head.

"That is fine I will hold brother."

The words 'by yourself' slipped out before Loki could even think to stop them. Stupid sentiment it would be the death of him he was sure.

Thor nodded solemnly, though something softened in his gaze as he looked at him. "I must. Loki… if I do not return protect them. You are their prince too." With that Loki felt himself being pulled into a fierce hug. Then Thor stepped away and added, "When you get to Earth Banner is in charge."

"Brother you can't be serious leaving this beast in charge," the Hulk snarled at him and Loki flinched back raising his hands peaceably, "No offence meant" Loki said submissively.

"Loki we don't have time for this. Get our people to safety. I shall distract the forces of the Mad Titan." With that Thor turned and pulled his sword from his scabbard. Sparks flying from his finger tips as he stepped off the ship and into space.

There was a series of clashes and creaks from outside the ship. The smell of ozone permeated the air. Stop, Loki told himself, keep calm and focused. He grasped the tesseract between his hands and felt it's power flow into him. He began to chant quietly and he felt his magic uncoil.

Explosions and gunfire echoed outside the hull and more pieces of their ship went flying. None of that mattered now. Time seemed to stretch on forever and finally Loki could feel something give way. A small blue portal appeared and began to grow in size.

"It's done!" Loki yelled to no one in particular. "Well hurry up! Women and children go first." With that civilians began pouring towards the portal in an unordered fashion.

"How long can you hold it?" The Valkyrie asked as she stepped beside Loki.

"I do not know." Loki said gritting his teeth as the thrum of power from the cube began to wear on his magic reserves, "Hopefully long enough. The portal is unstable and will collapse in on itself once it grows too large. We must begone before this if we do not want the Chitauri ship to follow." The Valkyrie nodded once and then turned back barking orders to get people to move quickly in an orderly fashion.

Loki didn't know how long he stood there holding the portal, but little by little the cabin grew more empty and the distant explosions grew closer. Finally there was only a dozen or so more people left.

"We must go," Loki hissed at the Valkyrie, "The tesseract is growing too violent. Get the great beast and my brother." He didn't even have time to move when there was a groaning creek and the ship split in half. The floor dropped beneath him and he felt weightless for a moment his hand moved to grab something, anything. Suddenly there was green blur and something caught him. He let out a small oof from the force, then blinked. He was thrown over the Hulk's shoulder like a sack of grain while the Valkyrie was perched on the beasts other shoulder.

"No time for Thor!" The Valkyrie screeched and Loki noticed the laser shots bouncing off around them. The Chitauri forces storming through the now empty ship remnants. "He'll have to figure his own way out of this."

Loki gulped wanting to argue. He had just gotten his brother back, but this was war and his brother had given him their orders. Besides they were hurtling up and through the portal before Loki could even put his silver tongue to use on an argument. As soon as the Tesseract passed through the portal shook. With a hiss it began to swell then in a flash of blue light it shrunk in on itself and closed. It was blink and then the light faded like a dying star. It was then Loki felt his vision fade to black as he passed out.

 **Author's note: So uh… Wow. I got over a 1000 hits on this story in 24 hours I don't even know how to react. But uh I take it you guys like the story. Anyways I rewatched the first Avengers movie last night to refresh my memory and get an idea of what all the Avenger's opinions of Loki were. All I can say is wow, Loki sure was mean in that movie and he's come such a long way, even if Thor and Bruce are the only two who know it right now. And just FYI the norns are kind of like the Norse Fates.**

 **Also can we just talk about how Yondu died from freezing in space and Thor and Loki have been tossed off the bifrost how many times? I've just my accepted headcanon that asgardians must have some magical or biological defense to not freeze or die in the vacuum of space. It makes me all sorts of mad otherwise. Anyways next time will include science bros reunion!**


	3. Mischief Managed

Loki awoke to the sound of distant engine. Some sort of craft whirling overhead. He grunted and tried to roll over - whatever it was, Thor could deal with it. He tried to fall back into a slumber, Odin knows he needed it, but there was a burning itch at the back of his mind. Something he should remember… He tried to will the feeling away - he was comfortable everything was fine. His illusion was shattered when something moved beneath him, and he was suddenly very aware. He blinked his eyes open a couple of times hissing at the brightness of a sun as he raised his hand to shield the light from his eyes.

When his eyes came into focus he felt dread unfold in his stomach, and he scurried back from what he was laying on or rather who. It appeared he had fallen asleep on top of the beast, or rather Banner now as the Hulk, had apparently fallen unconscious and transformed back. Banner was sprawled out mostly naked overly large shredded pants lay covering parts of his lower half, but not leaving much to the imagination. Thank the Gods Thor wasn't here to see this, or he would never live this moment down, not in a thousand years. Loki's brain seemed to kick back on now. One thought pervaded his mind, oh Thor. Thor hadn't made it through the portal. Loki swallowed down the grief that was building in his throat. It was too soon. It was all too soon. His mother, his home, and now Thor. He had lost too much. He finally had what he wanted, he was the King of Asgard - but it seemed like an empty victory now. For all he had done, the Norns had given him a bitter tonic to swallow.

Loki carefully disentangled his limbs from Banner and the Valkyrie. It seemed they had all collapsed in pile of exhaustion after falling from the portal. Loki stood and stretched examining the empty field they seemed to be resting in. Banner looked no worse for wear from the battle and looked to be resting peacefully. The Valkyrie was sleeping across his stomach light snores came from her form. Loki saw no need to interfere with a little well-deserved sleep.

Loki glanced around for the Tesseract and found it lying a few feet away from where he had awoken. He reached down, careful of the power thrumming through the cube, and placed a magical barrier around it. If anyone tried to use the Tesseract to follow them here, Loki had no plans to make it easy. With that he shrunk the cube down and placed it in his robe's pocket.

He surveyed the survivors scattered about the field. No one looked dead, at least not from this distance. People had gathered in groups and made temporary shelters from a forest that bordered the edges of the clearing. A few remaining soldiers had set up a perimeter. Sighing, Loki went to find Heimdall to get a report on the situation. He didn't know where they were, let alone if he had managed to take his people to Midgard.

He found Heimdall in the center of the field near the Kronan. His golden eyes looked off into the distance. He seemed to stare at everything and nothing at once. "Do you see Thor?" Loki heard himself ask.

"No, my vision is incomplete something powerful was aboard the attackers ship. It shielded them from me. I could not see them coming and I do not see them now. Thor's fate remains a mystery to us for the moment." Heimdall's voice was steady but there was an underlying tone of weariness to it.

"Well, what can you tell me of the camp?" Loki asked. If Heimdall's distant vision couldn't be trusted at least his near sight could be.

"We have made it to Midgard as Thor wished." And Loki felt himself let out a sigh of relief he didn't even know he was carrying. They had made it to Midgard if Thor was alive at least he would be able to find them. Then his heartbeat picked up as he ran through possible futures in his mind. The Earth would not be welcoming to him. It would be best if they did not know he was here, especially since Thor would be able to act as a buffer for him.

Heimdall stared at Loki his piercing golden eyes boring into him. Heimdall always seemed to know what he was thinking even when no one else saw his mischief coming, Heimdall always knew. That's why he had stolen away from the Bifrost when Loki had taken the throne.

"Loki, my prince," Heimdall started his voice a deep reassuring calm, "You have done well our people are safe. They all made it unharmed through the portal thanks to you." Heimdall moved closer and clapped Loki on the back. "Our people need food and rest. But perhaps more importantly they need time to grieve and rebuild, as do you."

Loki choked down a lump that had formed in his throat as the gatekeeper spoke. "What should I do first?" Loki's voice came out pathetically weak and he cleared his voice trying to find something to ground him.

"I'm afraid we may need your silver tongue sooner than you think." Heimdall said mysteriously.

"What do you mean? What do you see Heimdall?!" Just then a jet passed overhead. The design looked familiar, like the jet they had placed him in after he had allowed himself to be captured in Germany all those years ago. "Oh." was all Loki got out.

"They do not appear to be hostile yet. I suggest you return to the Valkyrie. We have time yet, we must use it to plan." Loki gave the gatekeeper a small nod before turning and heading back the way he came.

The Valkyrie was up when he made it back to the spot he had landed in the clearing. In the short time since he'd been gone, she'd managed to find a bottle of mead and finish half of it. She grunted wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and offered him the bottle. Loki blinked a bit surprised by her actions.

"Thought you might want a bit of forgetting juice," she said in explanation, "Guess I was wrong though!" Then she raised the bottle back to her lips and took a deep swig.

"As much as I'd like to get drunk and forget my problems I'm afraid we may have trouble coming. Trouble I'll need my wits about me to deal with."

"Your loss," She shrugged and finished the bottle. "I prefer to be good and drunk before I get into trouble. That way you don't have to think about how trouble found you." The Valkyrie smiled a savage grin that was all teeth. "And let me tell you, you and your brother are nothing but trouble."

Loki stared at her. He really wasn't in the mood for a heart to heart chat right now. There were much more important things to worry about at present.

The Valkyrie didn't seem to take the hint though and she continued talking, "I was holed up in Saakar for centuries. It took you two less than a week to start a revolution, bring down the government, and manage to get me back to Asgard. Now I'm here. Poof Asgards gone. Poof Thor's gone. Poof more trouble on the horizon." with each poof she flashed her fingers in Loki's face mimicking an explosion, "What the hell kind of stars were you two born under? No, you know what? I don't even want to know. I just want a dozen more of these bottles."

The Valkyrie made a move to brush past Loki, but he grabbed her arm and spun him back towards her. "So, what?" Loki questioned his voice harsh, "You're just going to go back to be an alcoholic and wallowing in self-pity?"

"Technically I never stopped being an alcoholic," she snarked back. And Loki made a threatening step towards her. "Careful there princeling." She said in warning.

"We do not have time for this. We do not have time to fester in grief or self-loathing. So Asgard is gone. So, Thor is gone! I am King of Asgard in my brother's absence and I will not fail our people!" Loki's voice grew louder as he said each word and by the end he found himself to be shouting.

The Valkyrie blinked a bit taken aback. Then a grin swept onto her face, "You're more like your brother than appearances let on. Okay your kingliness what's the plan?"

Before Loki could shot back his answer of how he was nothing like Thor, there was a large groan behind them. "Agghh," Banner let out as he came to. He brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the sudden light as he blinked awake. It took him a few seconds then his eyes focused on Loki, "What are you doing here?" Then his eyes rolled over to the Valkyrie and he

asked, "How long was I out this time? Where's Thor?"

"Oh, about thirty years or so." Loki drawled mischief alight in his eyes, "Really it's so hard to keep track of what you creatures call a year.

"What? Thirty years?!" Bruce croaked out, eyes wide in alarm.

Loki smirked to himself. "I'm sure everyone you know and love are in nursing homes now. But don't worry I am su-" Loki was cut off as a fist collided with the back of his head.

"Don't listen to a thing this asshole says, everyone knows he's a liar. You've been out for a little less than a day…Bruce. "The Valkyrie cut in smoothly. "Your name was Bruce, right?"

"Yeah, Bruce Banner." He said awkwardly as he reached his hand out for a handshake. The Valkyrie blinked at the gesture. Before knocking his hand aside and pulling him in for a hug. "So, you're the little man inside the Incredible Hulk. No wonder I felt that I knew you. The name's Brunnhilde."

Loki coughed to get their attention. "Not that this isn't touching but we have things to discuss." He turned and met Banner's eyes, "You asked where my brother is well in short he is missing, lost somewhere beyond even Heimdall's sight."

 **Author's Note: I just want to say thank you for all the long thoughtful reviews I've been getting. It always makes me so happy to read your guys's ideas and character analysis. I always go into these chapters with no idea how I'm going to pull the snippets of dialogue I have planned together and thinking I don't have anything to write and then pulling out a thousand words from thin air. Also this chapter has way more Loki feels than I was ever planning on writing I don't know what happened! I think I've been mind controlled! And yes I did put Loki, Bruce, and Brunnhilde in an exhausted puppy pile! I won't apologize! But I'm seriously enjoying writing this story and I can't wait to write a couple other marvel fics after this one is finished. Also I know I keep promising a Science Bros reunion but then I keep getting distracted I swear it's coming it just didn't quite fit into this segment like I thought it would. But I've got a lot of the dialogue for that part written… just larger story plot stuff...Sorry. Next time will feature a flashback to the Avengers side as well as them moving out. Also I may have miscalculated when I thought I could wrap this up in 4 chapters. Anyways as always please read and review.**


	4. Everything is Not How it Seems

Ross flopped a thick file down on the conference table. "Here's all the intel we've managed to take of their camp. We used satellites and were using planes until one was shot down. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that this is all top-secret and none of this leaves the room." Ross reached inside the folder and pulled out a picture shoving it into the middle of the table.

Natasha, Tony, Peter, and the Vision were seated in a half circle facing Ross. Rhodey was seated next to Tony his crutches resting on the table. He may no longer be an Avenger in action, but no way was Tony going to let Ross bully him out meetings.

Tony stared at the photo and felt his blood run ice cold. This was like his nightmares come to life. Romanov's hands were clenched so tightly her knuckles were white. Rhodey, Vision, and Peter seemed mostly unaffected but then again they hadn't been in New York in 2011. The image was a bit grainy, clearly it was military equipment and not Starktech that had taken the photo. The figure was clear all the same. It was Loki, there was no doubt about that. He wasn't wearing his iconic horned helmet and was dressed in an armored green robe. If Tony was being honest he looked a little rough around the edges. But then again he probably had murdered Thor before he brought his army to Earth. There was no way Thor would have ever allowed Loki to return otherwise.

Loki really wasn't the most terrifying thing in the picture though. Oh no. That was reserved for the little blue cube he was bent over picking up. The Tesseract, Tony's nightmare fuel.

Tony felt Ross's voice fade out all he could see was the pitch black void of deep space and hundreds of alien ships coming towards Earth. He was cold suddenly and an involuntary shiver ran down his spine as the blue glow shrunk beneath him and he was falling, falling, falling, never going to stop.

Tony snapped back from his flashback when he felt a warm hand resting on his arm. Tony blinked coming to. He focused on the arm tracing it backup to where Rhodey was shooting him a concerned look. He gave Rhodey a grateful smile and when Rhodey gave no inclination of moving his hand anytime soon, well he wasn't going to say anything. Tony slowly began to tune back into the debrief where Ross was still talking.

He was shoving more images into the center of the table for viewing. One showed a dark skinned man with golden eyes sitting on a box. He was dressed in golden armor and appeared to have a sword swung onto his back. Sitting next to him was an honest to god rockman that had some sort of giant purple centipede curled up on its lap. That image was weird but not nearly as bone chilling as knowing that Loki had the Tesseract and was back on Earth.

"We believe these two to be Loki's generals, given their appearance and placement in the camp." Ross said gesturing at the two figures in the photo.

"Dude that guy looks just like a Rock Troll!" Peter burst out excitedly. When everyone turned to stare at him his face turned bright pink in an embarrassed blush as he let out a quiet sorry.

Ross cleared his throat eyeing Peter distastefully. Then Ross was pushing another photo to the center and Tony and Widow both had a sharp intake of breath. There was Bruce some woman lying on top of him and Loki standing over both of them with tesseract in hand.

Bruce, oh god Bruce. Nobody had seen Bruce since Ultron. But now, now it looked like he'd found out about Loki and come out of hiding. Bruce probably had tried to fight him with the big guy on his own and somehow Loki had defeated the Hulk. Bruce and his companion they looked terrible, no scratch that if Tony was being honest they looked like they might be dead.

"It seems Loki has drawn out our missing Hulk," Ross was saying. Natasha, Tony and Rhodey were trading looks across the table. Natasha's face was calm in appearance, but her twitching fingers were her give away. If Bruce was really in Norway Tony needed this meeting to be over, oh about two seconds ago.

"Okay! Not that this hasn't been a great time because you know how could it ever not be with you here Ross. But I think it's time the Avengers assemble and all that. I'm afraid you'll have to go Ross. I really don't feel comfortable with you staring at me as I get changed. Voyeurism really isn't my thing." Ross sputtered at Tony, clearly taken off guard. "Nice talk Ross," Tony said cheerfully as he half pushed half escorted Ross through the door which Friday snapped shut behind him.

With that Tony turned back to the rest of the Avengers and walked over to his hidden stash of alcohol in the room. "Anyone else want one of these before we go deal with a psychotic alien magician?" Tony asked as he poured a glass of scotch for himself.

"Tony," Natasha's voice rose from the table, "Do you think...is Bruce dead?" Her voice was even but Tony could tell there was something small and soft in Natasha that was breaking. Rhodey and Vision both turned sympathetic faces towards her but she didn't meet any of their gazes.

"Here," Tony said sliding a bottle of high quality russian vodka down towards Natasha. "I don't know if he is Nat. We can't be sure, but we do know that the green guy is no pushover. And," Tony paused trying to remember how to make his tongue move, "if Loki really did kill Bruce you can be damn sure we're gonna avenge him!" Tony and Natasha both tipped their heads back and finished their drinks. The alcohol burned down Tony's throat and he stood in abject horror as he watched Natasha set down the vodka bottle, empty. It must have been one hell of a serum Natasha had received in the Red Room if she could down a whole bottle of Vodka like it was nothing.

After he set his glass down Tony turned to Peter, "Now remember spiderboy, drink responsibly. Alright everybody suit up. I've got our ride all ready to go." If Tony was being perfectly honest with himself he had enjoyed keeping Strange waiting.

It was decided that while Strange might be a fast way of travel someone should still take a Quinjet as backup. Natasha volunteered and silently crept away to the hanger. Besides Tony didn't fully trust Strange and if someone had to pull the team out of hot water he knew Natasha would do whatever it took. That left Tony, Vision, and Peter to travel via way of sorcerer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was how Tony Stark found himself staring at an orange rippling portal that overlooked a field in Norway. This...this really shouldn't be possible he thought. He was running through everything he knew about string theory and quantum dynamics but what he was seeing just didn't compute. Aliens make sense sure, but magic? Magic really? His life had really gone downhill since Cap left.

Peter let out an excited shriek and began asking Strange a hundred questions a minute. Tony caught the words, wand, hogwarts, Harry Potter, apparation, wizards and about a dozen other words from Peter's tirade. Strange looked a mixture of uncomfortable and horrified as Peter kept talking. Tony felt himself smile at Strange's discomfort.

"Okay spiderling that's enough you can compare notes with Gandalf over there after the mission." Tony cut in as he patted Peter on the back. Peter nodded though the wonder didn't leave his face as he pulled his mask on.

Tony turned back to the portal. "You sure this is the right place Dr. Strangelove?" he said itching to reach out and poke the portal in the name of science.

"Do you feel the need to question everything I do?" Strange asked dryly, one of his eyebrows arched.

"No! I would never?" Tony replied scandalized, "I always trust people with magic capes that make portals in my living room. In fact maybe we should make a weekly thing of it."

Strange let out an exasperated sigh as he kneaded his forehead muttering something about being the Sorcerer Supreme and Wong not having to put up with this shit.

"I shall go first Tony." Vision volunteered, "As I am the least destructible of the group."

"Sure thing Vis," Tony said as he gulped and Vision floated through the orange monstrosity.

He saw Vision floating on the other side of the portal. "Is it all clear over there?" Tony asked. Vision responded with two thumbs up and then gestured for them to follow.

"Spiderboy you're up. When you go through Vision will grab you and float you to the ground." Tony instructed back in mission mode.

"Sure thing Mr. Stark." Peter gulped and then rushed through the portal. Vision caught him as Peter hung awkwardly around him trying not to fall.

Whelp, here goes nothing Tony thought as he flipped his face plate down and activated his repulsors. It took one second and he was shooting across a field in Norway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Tony noticed when they touched down was the empty field. Long grasses swayed in a gentle breeze but there was no army in sight. It was quiet, far too quiet for his liking. The second thing he noticed was the missing presence of Dr. Strange. The caped crusader was nowhere to be found.

"This is quite peculiar." Vision commented as Peter climbed off of him.

"I agree. Friday scan the field for heat signatures." A series of images quickly popped up on his interface as his suit mechanisms whirled.

"Sorry boss nothing here." Friday's mechanical voice answered.

"I think we might have been duped by the Sorcerer Supremo. That or our intel was out of date." Tony said as he peered around the field.

"I dunno Mr. Stark, something's off my spidey senses are tingling." Peter said as he glanced around nervously.

Tony frowned Peter's instincts were usually spot on, but he couldn't deny that there didn't appear to be anyone in the field.

"Perhaps if you'll allow me." Vision said stepping forward. He closed his eyes and the yellow mind stone on his forehead began to glow. Vision floated upwards, opened his eyes and let a beam streak out across the field.

The beam shot straight for the first hundred feet or so then it refracted back towards them. Peter and Tony lunged to the side as the shot narrowly missed them.

"Okay let's not shoot any more lasers Vis." Tony groaned as he dusted his suit off and stood up.

"There appears to be some kind of invisible barrier." Vision concluded, a look of curiosity passing over his face. "That means someone else must be here."

"We know you're here!" Tony yelled cupping his hands over his faceplate. "Come out and face us Reindeer Games!"

There was an audible sigh and then a ripple that passed across the field. Then Loki stepped from the nothingness as the air seemed to swirl around him. A woman followed behind him and then the rockman from the images.

"I told Heimdall that ploy would never work." Loki muttered to his companions.

Tony stiffened at Loki's appearance, glancing at Peter and Vision. "Well it looks to me like horns over there didn't learn his lesson from last time." Tony growled aiming his repulsors at Loki. "Getting your ass handed to you once wasn't enough? We'll be happy to give you a discount on the second course!" Then Tony took the shot at Loki.

The rockman stepped in front of Loki. The blast hit him and fizzled out. The man didn't seem to even notice he'd been hit as he continued to walk towards the Avengers. And was he waving? Tony thought as the odd trio continued to advance.

"Man what did you do the last time you were on this planet to get that kind of greeting?" The woman asked Loki. Loki shrugged and the group stopped a few feet away from Tony.

"Whose rockhead?" Tony asked temporarily taken aback by the moving Earth creature that should not be possible.

"Oh hello my name is Korg." the creature said holding his hand out. Was he asking for a hand shake? "I started a revolution. We stole this ship and hopped on it and flew here. Or at least tried... the ship blew up. Someone's always trying to stop revolution." the creature babbled.

"So these are aliens Mister Stark?" Peter whispered. "They're a lot less blue and scary than I was thinking."

"Don't let your guard down Peter. Loki killed over 80 people in less than two days last time he was on the planet." Tony answered. Meanwhile Vision just took in the scene and said nothing.

Loki held his hand up to silence the Rockman and said: "Relax Metal Man we are not here to fight. We are here to treat."

"Like I would believe anything that came out of your lying mouth!" Tony replied angrily.

Tony's inflection didn't appear to phase Loki though. "I do believe last time we met on this planet you offered me a drink. I would like to take you up on that offer now while we discuss the situation."

"There's nothing to discuss!" Tony spat, "You're going to be locked away for a long time. We know what's going on! What did you do to Thor? There's no way he would let you bring the Army of Asgard to Earth!"

"Oh is that what you think is going on?" Loki asked in a bored tone. "Really I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were meant to be the one in your group with brains. Is this truly the way you wish to negotiate?"

"There's nothing to negotiate you psychopath." Loki completely ignored this and instead turned to Vision.

"That's a very interesting gemstone you have on your head." Loki commented.

"Yes. Your brother left it in my care the last time he was here." Vision replied simply.

"The sentimental fool! He has no idea what he's done!" Loki cursed loudly.

"Enough of the act Loki. Surrender now and we won't have to make you eat dirt or don't. Really it doesn't matter to me I would love to pummel you again." Tony cut in pulling the conversation back.

"Charming," Loki began, "But I do believe you will want to hear what I have to say."

"Wh-" Tony started, but then Loki waved his hand and the field was rippling again. Out stepped Bruce barefoot in a tan tunic and ratty pants.

Peter gasped, "Is that Bruce Banner?" Tony was at a loss of words himself and couldn't make his tongue move. When his brain finally came back to his body Friday was already calling Natasha.

"Natasha!" Tony said into the com. "Bruce is here get over here as soon as possible."

"Bruce? He's alive?" she said softly, "You're sure it's him Stark?"

"Yes! Just break the sound barrier with my Quinjet and get here already!" he replied before hanging up.

"Bruce? Is that you buddy? Where have you been?" Tony asked flying forward and stepping out of his suit to give Bruce a hug. "Everybody thought you were dead! What are you doing with him? Don't you remember last time?'

Loki interpreted the reunion before Bruce could answer glancing anxiously at Banner. "To answer your earlier question I quite remember the last time. It happens to not be my idea to return."

"Like I would fall for that." he glared at Loki before turning back to Bruce, "You're not brainwashed right buddy?"

"No. I'm fine but you need to listen to what we have to say Tony. Loki's here peacefully."

"You're really not winning any not brainwashed points right now Bruce." Tony replied getting back in his suit but leaving his faceplate up. Before turning to address Loki. "If you are here peacefully, which I don't trust for a minute you are, but let's just say in some hypothetical world you are, then where's Thor?

"Ah, yes my brother," Loki said, "Let us say he has placed me temporarily in charge while he fights."

"That's not true actually." The woman with a sword cut in, "Thor left me and the big guy in charge," She said thrusting her thumb at Bruce. Then she smirked at Loki and continued, "Loki here is my deputy."

That was weird. Tony wasn't used to anyone talking to Loki so casually, except maybe Thor.

"Huh, so then where's Thor?"

"Someone tried to blow our spaceship out of the sky. So Thor went out to do his lightening thing." Bruce provided wearily.

"Wait, repeat." Tony ordered. "Did you just say you were on a spaceship?"

"Yes Stark. Now don't be daft. He was in space and last I checked midgardians weren't as resilient to surviving in the vacuum of space as asgardians, so he was in a spaceship. Truly a weak species." Loki mused as he inspected his cuticles.

Bruce looked at Loki eyebrow raised.

"Most of you anyways." he added grudgingly.

"We flew through something called the devil's anus Tony." Bruce said in wonder. "Thor is a really bad pilot."

"Careful there Banner wouldn't want cap to hear you talking like that." Tony replied without even processing what he was saying. His brain was still caught up in the fact that apparently Bruce had been in space all this time. "What so Thor took you to space with him but not me? I'm really not feeling the love here Banner."

"Uh I wouldn't say Thor took me exactly. More like he found me."

"Enough of this small talk." Loki interrupted annoyed, "I will show you my full hand if in exchange you agree to listen Stark." With that Loki waved his hand and something seemed to lift from the field. Suddenly the Avengers were staring at thousands of mismatched people situated all over the field. Some were laying down or huddled together in blankets. Other's were tending small fires or building makeshift shacks.

"Uh guys," Tony said on the team com, "I think we've got a bit of an information mismatch here. I'm not seeing an army."

Natasha's voice came over the com. "What's there then Stark?"

"I'm not sure but it looks like civilians. There are kids and moms looking a little rough for wear."

"Are they hostages?" Natasha asked naturally trying to gather more intel. "Careful Loki's a magician this could be trick. Loki's really good at getting in your head. This could be a ploy or some kind of magic."

 **Author's Note: I'm sorrrrrryyyyy about the long wait. It was the long century of finals which have now effectively finished! So I should have more time for writing and finishing up this story. Also I want to thank everyone for the reviews I love reading them and I apologize for not getting back to all of you I got a bit backlogged with real life. Also this chapter hasn't but edited yet, so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out so I can fix them.**

 **Also I will be really disappointed in Marvel if Tony doesn't call Dr. Strange Dr. Strangelove there's just way too many jokes for that not to be his nickname. Hehe I'm really proud of the awful pun I made this chapter and also the Yondu reference. So finally the Science Bro reunion I've been promising, hope it lived up to the disclosure I haven't actually seen Spiderman Homecoming yet, so this might not be compliant with that movie, but I really wanted to write Peter being all wide eyed at the aliens and magic. So I hope you can forgive me for that. Also yes I included Black Widow still with the Avenger's I honestly don't know what happened to her after Civil War but I figure with Black Panther helping Cap in Wakanda that he wouldn't tattle on her shocking him in the airport fight scene. Anyways please let me know what you guys think and as always read and review!**


	5. Tarnished Silver

"I'm not sure what game you think you're playing here." The metal man spoke. His finger wagging at Loki in an attempt at an intimidating gesture. Internally Loki felt himself scoff at how weak the action was.

"I assure you there is no game. I am here to arrange sanctuary for those you see before you." Loki replied calmly as he swept his arm to the side indicating all those behind him.

Bruce and Valkyrie stood a few feet behind him. They had agreed to let him try diplomacy before they stepped in. He was the temporary King of Asgard afterall and the most experienced of the three at making deals. Meanwhile, the bumbling Kronan had meandered back behind the now visible barrier to attend to his centipedial friend.

"Sure, like you aren't just a diva in need of a stage or a trickster." Loki sighed again. He really didn't seem to be getting through to them. These midgardians were more stubborn than Thor and it was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"Yes, how can we be certain that they are not merely an illusion?" the Red Man with the mind stone pressed. Loki blinked at him a moment -he still couldn't believe that Thor was daft enough to leave an infinity gem on Midgard.

"Thor's usual method involves hugging." Loki deadpanned, "Though I cannot say I would care to hug any of you. Perhaps if I had to, the tiny red one would be okay."

"What!? Me?" the little one squeaked, clearly taken off balance. Stark and the Red Man stepped in front of the boy protectively, their faces steely.

"Or we could try a missile." Stark said darkly.

Loki held his hands up peaceably. "There's no need for that. I am here to treat on behalf of those behind me. It would be poor sportsmanship if I were to be deposed of so violently. "

"History indicates you would know all about poor sportsmanship." the Red Man quipped.

Loki coughed uncomfortably and shifted his feet. This was not how he wanted this conversation to go. "Back to the point, the People of Asgard are requesting sanctuary on Midg-," he caught himself, it was best to use their language, "Earth." he corrected.

Stark craned his head around Loki and looked at the camp behind him. "Why would Asgardians need refuge on Earth? You have your own planet. What are they your lackies after a failed coup?" Loki bristled at the connotation.

"No!" he hissed sharply. Perhaps more aggressively than he intend as Stark shrank back with a suspicious look. Loki let out a soft sigh, now was no time for hot tempers. "There has been a… an unfortunate accident on Asgard. A battle occured," he hesitated. He was not used to this game. Diplomacy? Yes. Making his enemies trust him? Yes. Being honest? Not his forte. How much of his hand should he truly reveal to Thor's friends? A small part said nothing, they would be his enemies again. But a much louder part of his brain, that sounded suspiciously like Thor, was screaming at him to tell them everything. "Asgard is no more. Those you see before you are all that remain."

"The whole planet?" the young one asked quietly,"Mr. Stark what kind of aliens can wipe out a whole planet?"

"The non-existent kind." Stark said flatly, "Come on! You can't honestly expect us to believe that a planet filled with Thors, ruler of… nine realms was it?" Stark counted on his fingers, "was wiped out in one battle."

"Look before you Man of Iron. Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Loki asked darkly.

"I would need a fleet of psychologists to figure out what you consider a gaming mood." Stark shot back. "Here, let me tell you what I think is going on. You attempt some big coup, dispose your Father take the throne, kings and succession stuff. You and Thor battle it out. Thor wins but because he has such a gooey heart he banishes you and your forces." Loki felt his eyebrow raise at the proposed history. It was so tantalizingly close to the truth, yet so far off the mark it was laughable.

Loki blinked Stark was still talking, "Then being the evil megalomaniac you are instead of going off to rot in a ditch you hatch an evil plan. You still have your defeated forces and now that Thor is busy with Asgard you decide to take another crack at ruling Earth." Stark finished with a proud grin. "Then just to make sure you succeed you brainwash one of the best minds on Earth," He pointed to Banner, "Find an evil queen," He pointed to Valkyrie, "And disguise your forces as refugees to prevent an all out assault like last time."

Loki opened and closed his mouth, gaping like a fish.

"Got it in one didn't I?" Stark smirked.

Something broke, some barrier he didn't even know he had shattered. Rage bubbled up. The calm was gone all that was left was frustration. Loki looked at his hands as blue began racing from his fingertips up his arms. The grass of the field began to sway violently as his magic lashed out.

His lips pulled back and a hiss exited, followed by a quick intake of breath. His voice was eerily calm, "Does this truly seem like the incompetent type of trick I would play to gain entrance to your pathetic planet? Yes, I use mothers and children in need of food and shelter to invade a planet. Is that truly what you think of me?"

"You seem like the type of man that would use any advantage or trick to succeed. My analysis has shown you to be egotistical and narcissistic with a penchant for showmanship." The Red Man calmly replied. Loki heard Bruce and the Valkyrie moving behind him. In that moment Loki wanted nothing more than stick his knives into the strange life form's side.

"Yes, showmanship." Loki said flatly. He could feel the literal ice creeping up his veins. "Speaking of that where is that primitive earth showman with the lofty name? Surely he could assure you of my truth. He was quite ready to meet me last time I was on this planet."

"Strange? I barely trust him more than I trust you." Stark inserted himself into the conversation again. "Besides he's too busy trying to maintain "a low profile" to bother showing up."

"I don't see what I could possibly do to assure you of my honesty when you won't believe a word that passes my lips."

"Real conundrum. Too bad it's not really our problem. Now why don't you just make this easy for everyone and use whatever magic you used to get here to skedaddle back to outer space and take this lot with you." Stark said waving his hand to gesture all the Asgardians resting behind Loki.

The calm before the storm ended. Loki's anger exploded. He felt the cold as it reached the top of his head. The magic on his self-sustaining illusion had seeped outwards as his magic reacted to his anger. His blue fists clenched at his side and his crimson eyes shrunk into a glare. If Stark thought him a monster he would be every bit that monster. This human had no idea what his people had been through, what his people had survived. He had no right to make any demands. Let alone to suggest that they return to Thanos's clutches. Loki had promised to come peaceably, he never said he would leave peaceably. Protecting his people would always supercede peace.

"I'm sorry that your microscopic brain seems incapable of processing even the most basic items. But no we will not be returning to space. I was gracious enough to return your friend to you," he said gesturing to Banner. "And yet you won't even sit and bargain. You are truly pathetic. Do not push me mortal or you may not like what you see!" Loki hissed as ice began spreading across the ground his feet touched.

The Red Man that Stark had referred to as Vision floated in front of the shorter male that was lingering behind observing. Stark's face had shifted to fear as he took a step back. Loki smirked, it was good to know his threatening presence was still inside somewhere.

Somehow mortals' voices always seemed to be the last thing to go when in fear. "Guess that old adage about a tiger being unable to change his stripes is true." Stark said lowly as the group continued to move backwards.

Loki's pleasant mood didn't last long though. He felt something strange on the back of his neck. His skin prickled, warm, as something intangible ghosted across it. Then there was a sharp yank on his hair. He let out a small squak and lowered his head to lessen the tension. Brunhilde was there next to his ear with her fingers tangled in his hair holding him in place. "What are you doing?" She muttered to him. Her voice was low but there was anger in her eyes that promised pain.

"No, what are you doing?" He replied angrily. "You've heard their stance. I was simply giving my own." He would not look foolish in front of these weak midgardians.

"I thought Thor was supposed to be the threatening bruiser and you the diplomatic silver tongued prince. You look like a monster to them and to our people," She added, "Where's your silvertongue?"

Loki's mouth opened and then closed. Where indeed, he had foolishly let his emotions get the better of him and it was doing no good for anyone. He took a deep breath held it for a few seconds and let it go. He tugged at his magic reining it in. He could feel the icy cold recede as his skin paled. "Yes, I'll try to find it." Loki answered weakly.

"Honestly, how you ever got into the Grandmaster's good graces is beyond me." the Valkyrie snorted. "Why don't you let Bruce and me take a crack at them? You're not helping anything as it is and they obviously don't trust you."

"I suppose Thor did leave you in charge. Fine I'll just observe." Loki stepped back behind Brunhilde and conjured himself a chair to sit in. He sat down and crossed his arms across his chest. "Well get on with it." Loki said waving his hand at them.

Bruce and Brunhilde shared a look of exasperation before turning back to face the Avengers.

"Tony!" With an accusatory tone was the first word that filled his com as he stepped away from Loki. Rhodey's voice flittered unwelcomed across Tony's com. "What am I seeing? You made Loki Hulk out! Pissing him off is not a great plan! Who knows what he's capable of?"

"Pissing us off is not a great plan Rhodes! We beat him back to space last time."

"Yeah with a full Avengers line up. Sure you and Vis might pack a punch, but Peter's just a kid. All I'm saying is maybe you should wait till Natasha's there to assess the situation. Stall for time Tony."

"Rhodey how much longer on Widow? I may have made him a bit mad." Tony spoke into his com as he looked back at Peter. The situation was escalating far too quickly for him to want Peter there.

"Yeah, I saw all that. He looked like a pissed-off god to me. Why do you do always do the opposite of what everyone says?" Rhodey's voice sounded frustrated. But, Tony detected there was an underlying tone of concern hidden under the gruff bravado.

"I'm really just not much of a go with the flow guy Rhodes." There was an audible sigh from the other side of the coms.

"Natasha's five minutes out. Don't be stupid" Rhodey said as he sent Natasha's current flight trajectory to Tony's suit.

"Got it. Tell her to get ready to come in guns-a-blazing." Tony said as he tapped his com to silence it.

"Whoa! Mr. Stark are you seeing this?" Peter asked from his position crouched behind Vision.

Tony glanced up from staring at the ground as he contacted Rhodey. Somehow Loki had went from a 'smurfified just about to smite them' mood to sitting in a chair like a petulant child in the span of a few minutes. The woman dressed in silver and blue dented battle armor and Bruce had stepped closer, putting Loki firmly behind them, but not out of the line of fire. Huh, that was weird. In fact the ambiguous relationship of the woman in all of this was really itching his curiosity.

"Sorry about him." The woman started, "He's just a pompous ass!" her voice rising to a shout on the last two words as she looked over her shoulder and grinned cheekily at Loki who scowled. Very weird indeed. Tony looked at Bruce who just shook his head at both of their antics.

"Okay, now I'm back to being really confused again and I'm really not a fan of that." Tony started, "So who are you exactly? Evil Queen? Because that whole display was really weird for me. I thought Loki was going to go all crazy god smitey on us and instead you make him tap out."

The woman grinned at him her brown hair falling out of a pulled back hairstyle. Somehow the woman had the same air as Natasha -gorgeous, but in the deadly way. Her look was completed with her right hand resting on the hilt of a sheathed sword. If he was not already 100% in love with Pepper he might have swooned a little. "You can call me Valkyrie Tin Man. Let's just say his heart just isn't in it today."

"Uh, nice to meet you oh-ye-mighty-viking warrior. Are you a goddess too?" Tony's mind was whirling at all the possibilities. Maybe Thor had a hot sister he was keeping secret.

Valkyrie chuckled at that, "Me a god? Nah, that stuck up shit is saved for Odin and his family. But, since silvertongue over there seems to be having performance issues me and the big guy are taking over."

"And what Miss Valkyrie does taking over imply?" Vision asked in his crisp british accent as he floated closer.

"Thor sent us to ask for sanctuary on behalf of his people. Asgard was destroyed and these refugees need a place to stay. We were hoping you could help us out in that regard Tony." Bruce said cutting straight to the point.

"Wait, Loki was being serious? Something took out a planet full of Thors?" Tony paled at the thought if Asgard was gone that didn't bode well for Earth at all.

"Uh, I can't exactly elaborate on all that. I wasn't actually there for most of it, well conscious anyways. Brun- I mean Valkyrie here filled me in on most of it after I woke up." Valkyrie gave a supportive shoulder nudge to Banner at the mention of her name. Bruce sounded so sincere Tony thought, but with Loki here there was really no way Tony could bring himself to trust the sentiment. The way Loki got into people's heads was different than Wanda's ability and with the exception of Clint no one else really understood how it worked. Tony shivered at the idea of Bruce not knowing what was him and what was Loki within his own body.

Vision seemed to pick up on Tony's train of thought without him having to say anything. Vis was just brilliant like that. "I'm afraid Dr. Banner that we will need to wait for further assessment of Loki's claims. We cannot offer Asylum until the proper channels and documentation occurs." Vision said a sorrowful expression filled his face. "We also need to make sure that you are not being mind-controlled as Loki has a history with that method. Perhaps, if what you say checks out, we may be able to offer some supplies for these people. But the government of Norway will likely not allow them to remain here. There is also the matter of Loki's extradition."

"Documentation?" Banner questioned as his eyebrows creased into a frown. "Just whose making the Avengers fill out documentation?"

"That would be the U. N. buddy." Tony added. "A lot has changed since Sokovia. People want accountability now."

"But bureaucracy and governments, that will take months, years even. I know how the system works. Does it look like these people are in any state for that?" Bruce asked his inner doctor coming out.

"That's just the way it works now." Vision said somberly. "I-"

"Well what does Cap have to say about all this?" Bruce said cutting Vision off. Tony grimaced at the mention of Cap. Straight to the moral authority forget the rest of them. "Surely we can work out something else. It's not like you don't have resources Tony."

Yeah, think of me when you need resources Tony thought bitterly.

"I don't think you understand Bruce. I can't. Something this big we can't just operate outside the law for. And Cap let's just say he's retired for now. Like we keep saying a lot has changed in the last couple of years."

"Clearly not for the better," Bruce muttered under his breath.

"So what's all this namby-pamby paperwork you're talking about? How long would that take?" Valkyrie, tired of remaining silent, injected.

"The U. N would have to hold a session and put together a special committee for the task. All of the Asgardians would need to register under the Accords as weapons. Then-" Vision was cut off by Bruce.

"You want all these people to register as weapons?" He asked incredulously, "Can't you see they need doctors and psychiatrists? Not that bullshit!"

"If any of these individuals can do half of what Thor can then yes, they will need to register." Vision answered curtly.

"Come on Tony you can't be serious. How many times has Thor helped save the Earth? You can't treat people like this. They came here for help. They have nowhere to go."

"Yeah and how many threats did Thor bring to Earth Bruce? His brother and an entire alien invasion. He could have leveled New York!"

"I can't believe you. Thor would never do that, besides, Tony don't act like we're scott free. I practically levelled New York and lets not forget the murder bot we built together."

"I took accountability Bruce. I signed the Accords." Tony felt the words spill out, but before he even finished them all he could think of was an echoed conversation from a year ago.

"Well I'm starting to think maybe you shouldn't have!" And wasn't that just a metaphorical knife in the gut. 'You really think he'd be on your side?' Cap had asked. Tony guessed he got his answer.

"You're calling innocents weapons, monsters, Tony. We've always made our own decisions. I thought that was part of what being an Avenger was about. Protecting people and standing for what we believe in. I'm standing with these people. The earth doesn't want me Tony, ever since the big guy it never has. I'm just like these refugees, we're outcasts. If you want the Earth to be better than what's out there," Bruce said pointing his finger towards the sky, " you know what you have to do."

"I'm sorry Bruce, I really am. I'll do what I can, but we have to follow the rules to protect people."

"Never thought I'd hear Tony Stark utter that sentence." Bruce said running his hands through his greasy hair. Looking closer at Bruce Tony could see how ragged he looked. His usually maintained hair was matted down and his monkish looking clothes were ragged. Yeah, Tony was not buying the whole 'I brought your friend back unharmed' shit Loki was selling.

"Secretary Ross-" Tony started to explain.

"Secretary Ross! Really Tony? You sided with that guy? He's a-"

"I can see why his kingliness back there let go of his silver tongue." a feminine voice spoke up, "You lot here really are pig headed."

"Excuse me," Vision said. "But I do not believe that any of you save Banner were invited to Earth."

"Listen here gem head and copper bottom. Let me tell you how this is going to go. We aren't leaving. We aren't going back to space. We're gonna stay here till golden eyes back there can see if Thor's alive or dead." She said jerking her thumb at someone back in the camp. "Loki is not going anywhere. He's going to sit his ass on his crappy wooden chair and inspire our people. And you can tell that to your esteemed fucking leaders." She snapped. Bruce didn't seem to have anything to add on the matter.

"I really don't think you're in any place to be making demands." Tony said coldly. "You guys messed with Bruce's head. You weren't invited, you have no place here. Let me say it plainly: the Earth doesn't want you."

"Yeah well here I am! I've been fighting from before you were fucking born boy. I'd like to see you and your armies make me leave." The woman's face was pinched up in anger. Tony was sure if she wasn't wearing armor he could see her muscles ripple in aggression.

"You really think that if we don't manage to stop you Armies from all over the world won't show up to bring you down?" Vision asked pointedly, unfazed by her words.

"We have a Hulk." she said simply.

"Hey no! Leave me out of this." Bruce spluttered. Mark a point that Bruce was still in his head somewhere Tony thought. "Me and the Big Guy are the last thing we need right now."

"Relax Bruce," Valkyrie said trying to pacify him "If Tin Man up there thinks he can win with or without you that's nothing a sword in the gut won't fix. I could do this drunk."

In one graceful move she unsheathed her sword, danced behind Tony and had her blade to his neck. Her other arm wrapped around his torso holding him in place. "Stand down Red Man this blade was made for cutting through Hel itself, it can slice through metal like butter." Tony gulped. He couldn't see the sword but he could feel it. The woman's hand was steady and she was deadly serious.

"Spiderman? A little webbing right about now would be nice." Tony implored as his neck tingled as the sharp blade pressed harder against it drawing blood.

"Right. Got it." Peter scrambled into motion from behind Vision.

"I said don't move." Valkyrie said as she jerked Tony around to face Vision and Peter.

That was when all Hell broke loose. An arrow shot from nowhere raced across the field and struck the Valkyrie's sword arm. There was a ting sound as it hit the armor. A look of confusion passed her face. A moment of distraction was all Tony needed as he pushed backwards and broke her hold. Just a moment later the arrowhead exploded. When the smoke cleared Clint was out in the open an arrow pointed at the woman's face.

"Huh, guess I was a little late to the party." he said with a practiced nonchalance.

"Clint. I am very glad to see you." Vision said relieved. "Your timing couldn't have been any better. How's Wanda?" One track mind as always Tony thought. Honestly, Vision's puppy love was usually cute, but not so much right now.

"There's time for that later. Though I'm still not talking to the futurist over there. Can't say I'd have thought I'd be on the same side as you jackasses again. But nothing brings the family together like an old enemy. And I'm certainly not against putting an arrow through Loki's eye socket. "

"Yeah great to see you too Legolas," Tony said brushing off the insult, "We can work out our personal issues later. Spiderman web them up!"

Peter shot web which covered the woman leaving her more confused than anything else.

"What's up with Bruce? Why's he with Loki?" Clint asked as he shifted his arrow to the incapacitated woman.

"The best we can figure is mind control." Tony supplied.

"Yeah, I've done the whole mind control thing. I'm not a fan." Clint said shifting his bow to target Loki.

The moment the bow had shifted the woman was moving. She kicked her legs out and used her sword arm to shred the webbing. Huh, Tony's brain supplied guess she wasn't lying about how sharp her sword was. The next instant the woman was up and sprinting across the field at the four of them.

Natasha, with perfect timing as usual, chose that moment to make the Quinjet visible. It hovered behind Loki guns aimed at his chair. Valkyrie's head swivelled as she pulled to a quick stop taking in the jet. Tactically Natasha had made the best choice. Loki and his hired help were cut off from retreating back to the magical barrier. On top of that the army couldn't move without their leaders being executed. Sound choice Nat, Tony thought, couldn't have done it better myself.

"Hey boys," Widow called through the intercom, "Looked like you could use some help."

"Nat you always did now how to make an entrance." Clint called as he gave her a smile and a little salute. "Bruce might need some cognitive recalibration though. I think Loki's been playing with his head."

"Listen, it's not that we don't believe your story," Tony said as he flipped his faceplate down and ignited his repulsors, "It's just that we don't believe your story. Avenger's attack!"

The team moved forward intent on attacking. The sound of clapping echoed across the field. Tony's eyes shifted across the field trying to locate the cause of the sound.

"Fantastic diplomacy you two," Loki said sarcastically as he stood slow clapping. "Really I took notes. I shall have to use this tactic next time."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And the long awaited chapter is up! Mwhaha you didn't think I'd actually allow things to go down totally peacefully did you. And I'm back after a bit of writer's block regarding pulling things together in this chapter. Wow writing diplomacy is hard. I hope I managed to keep everyone in character enough and keep the script balanced to reflect where everyone is coming from. Sorry if Tony seems a bit like a dick. I love Tony, I really do. But he has a bit of a temper and can be confident in his own view to the point of arrogance. Diplomacy isn't always his strong suit especially not without someone that can read emotional cues like Nat around. Also just poor Tony he must be mentally exhausted after all that weird input from Norway. Anyways let me know what you guys think Comment, Critiques, and Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.**


	6. It doesn't rain, it pours

Last time:

"Listen, it's not that we don't believe your story," Tony said as he flipped his faceplate down and ignited his repulsors, "It's just that we don't believe your story. Avenger's attack!"

The team moved forward intent on attacking. The sound of clapping echoed across the field. Tony's eyes shifted across the field trying to locate the cause of the sound.

"Fantastic diplomacy you two," Loki said sarcastically as he stood slow clapping. "Really I took notes. I shall have to use this tactic next time."

Now:

Loki straightened, his tattered green cape brushing across his leather armor. This certainly was an unfortunate turn of events, though not unexpected really. Honestly Loki had expected to be blasted much earlier on. He was amazed they'd been able to talk for as long as they had. But the time for an armistice had closed, now was the time for action. He reached to his belt and unsheathed his knives flipping them in the process to check their weight.

He started moving across the field as the Avengers charged forward. There was a tinging sound as bullets embedded themselves in the ground to his left, a warning shot. Reflexively Loki looked up. The aircraft was hovering a few feet above him, its weapons pointed at his head.

"Loki, stand down! This is your last chance." Boomed across the clearing. The voice sounded feminine and oddly familiar, but in that moment Loki couldn't quite place it. He ignored the voice and tightened his fingers around his knives. He concentrated on the flow of the wind and mumbled a spell under his breath. He wasn't sure the spell would take with how overextended his magic had been earlier, but he whispered it again. A prayer to the wind spirits asking them to grant protection.

He could hear the ships hydraulics shift as the weapons aimed. Loki prayed to the Norns that his spell worked, that today would not be his day to enter Valhalla. There was a click and bang and the bullets left the barrel in quick succession. He gulped he could tell their aim was true.

Then he felt it, a gentle kiss as the breeze moved and twisted around him. Suddenly the bullets flew past him landing several feet away. He let out a small breath. It had worked the wind spirits decided to bless him. While Loki's magic did not take to weather as Thor's naturally did, today it seemed he was channelling just enough Thor for the magic to hold.

The pilot fired again and the wind again shifted the course of the bullets. Loki could feel irritation radiating from the pilot even from outside the cockpit. The pilot seemed to have figured out that he had done something and was quickly maneuvering the jet forward to go after Valkyrie. Loki smirked her bullets wouldn't find their mark there either.

Loki didn't see how close the others had come until a fist slammed into his stomach. He let out a soft hiss as his eyes met the attacker. He stepped back. Damn, the infinity stone wielder moved fast.

"I don't usually prefer to engage in this type of violence" the Red Man said tonelessly, "but for you I will make an exception." Then he swung again.

Loki ducked and slashed at his midsection. The blade passed harmlessly, morphing through his physical form.

"You are a strange creature." Loki murmured as he shifted his weight to a defensive position. "I suppose you would have to have some strange properties with that stone as part of your form."

"I'm afraid we do not have time for a philosophical discussion about my origins. Perhaps when you are comfortable in your jail cell there will be time." the Red Man said as he struck out with his fist again.

"Oh I doubt you'll want to talk to me then." Loki said, "Especially after I do this!" He flung his hands out at the creature. His green magic began to wrap around the red creature's body. At first the man tried to shift through it and attack Loki again. Instead Loki's magic just solidified into green chains and spread faster. In a few seconds the Red Man was completely circled in chains and immobile.

"Now why don't you just sit here and reflect?" Loki asked as he reached his finger up to tap the stone, releasing a small amount of magic intended to pull up bad memories. He sent a vicious smirk at the Red Man's form as he collapsed.

Loki had no idea how long this would last before the mind stone overcame his magic or until his magic reserves were gone completely. It was best to not spend his time gloating he thought. Instead he intended to press his advantage while the battle was on their side.

The archer moved toward him a poisonous glare painted across his face and two batons in his hands. His bow was strung on his back. It seemed he'd taken the wind spell as an insult to his craft.

"Are your arrows not flying straight today Barton?" Loki asked cheerily as he slashed at Barton's chest. He doubted Thor would forgive him if he killed any of his friends, but maiming wasn't out of the question.

"Oh you'll see just how straight my arrows fly when you have one in your heart!" He snarled and struck for Loki's head. Loki ducked down just as the left baton hit his ribs with a crack. Electricity danced through his body. It appeared his former associate had taken a note from Thor's book and decided to use electricity. Loki felt his abdomen tingle from the charge, much less potent than Thor's lightning though.

Loki grunted and rolled his muscles as he eyed the barrage of strikes the archer was sending his way.

He moved left, right, down, and sidestepped. Dodging was just like dancing and Loki had learned to be very light on his feet over the years. The archer was good and he nearly got a few more lucky strikes in. Then Loki saw it, Barton misstepped and his balance shifted a bit too far to the right. The trickster went for his feet and the archer was on his back staring at the sky.

Loki whispered a weak binding spell and strode past the downed archer. He glanced around the field and grimaced. Even with two of the Avengers temporarily incapacitated things still weren't looking good for them.

The fight had already spread from the original meeting place in the center of the field. Loki saw Valkyrie chasing after the young webbed man who had tried to restrain her earlier. He was proving to be quite nimble at avoiding her sword. The swears she was letting out in old norse were telling enough. Had Thor been here he would have been blushing. Stark was providing air support for the younger man. Zipping around and firing streams of blue energy at Brunhilde whenever she went to attack.

The jet was circling around the area, apparently the pilot had quickly figured out that the wind spell wouldn't allow the bullets to touch them.

Bruce had quickly stepped off to the side, residing the fighters wearily but making no move to intervene. None of the Avengers seemed keen on approaching him for fear of his other half. Loki met Banner's eyes as he moved toward Valkyrie. Loki jerked his head to the left and yelled, "Head towards the barrier! The last thing we need is for you to release the beast!"

Bruce nodded shakily and began jogging towards the barrier. No one made any move to stop him.

Loki threw one of his knives at the webbed boy's leg just as he dodged one of Brunhilde's uppercuts.

"I don't think so." Stark said as he cut between them. The knife embedding itself firmly in his armor.

"Vis now!" Stark yelled. Loki made to look behind him when felt something hot pierce his left shoulder. It burned unnaturally, he didn't dare to move. He tried to wiggle his left arm but found he couldn't. There was a yellow light stretching out in front of him. His eyes followed the light back to his shoulder.

"I would suggest you don't move." The Red Man said dryly from behind Loki. Damn, his magic must be out then Loki thought. That meant no more wind or binding spell. But more importantly it meant the barrier was down. Shit. If this was how Asgard died Loki intended to curse Thor into the afterlife for ever suggesting Midgard.

Time seemed to be moving more slowly around him. Huh, maybe his body had gotten to the point where it quit on him for poor working conditions he thought wryly. He could still see Valkyrie in his peripherals fighting, focused as she kicked her legs up and dropped the webbed boy to the ground.

He supposed that if this was how he died it was only fitting it was through the power of the infinity stone he'd used to try and conquer this planet. It was better this than when Thanos found him again anyways. He involuntarily shivered at the thought.

Then there was a shout of: "No one stops the revolution!" from behind him. And the next thing Loki processed was laying sprawled on the ground as the Kronan tackled Vision. He lay looking at the clouds, blinking. Strange his mind supplied hadn't the sky been mostly clear a few minutes ago? Now it looked like they might be in for a storm.

Loki slowly rolled to his knees and pressed his hand to his shoulder. His right hand came away bloodless. The wound must have instantly cauterized he thought. He tried to twitch his fingers on his left and found he couldn't feel his left arm at all. Loki shook his head and stood up still cradling his shoulder.

The sight that greeted him was one of the Kronan clinging onto the Red Man's back. His rocky fist was repeatedly pummeling the man's head. All while he yelled, "You shall not execute our exalted leader!" The sight was almost worth nearly dying for thought Loki as he let out a low chuckle and tied his useless arm to his body.

The annoying thing about Kronans was that anything short of a force that could shatter their rocky form apart in one hit wouldn't kill them. It would just piss them off. That and their natural magical resilience made them a right pain in the ass. Loki's brain supplied as he giggled and watched the ongoing fight. He always made a better spectator than a fighter anyways.

:::::

Brunhilde was honestly way too old for this shit. The stupid red kid kept shooting sticky stuff at her and dodging all her attacks. Normally in battles like this she would just wait her opponent out, Asgardians had legendary endurance after all. But two battles in less than a day was really asking for too much. That and she'd only had one drink before the stupid princeling guilted her out of booze.

Then the airship had fired at her and she'd made to dodge that only for the air to curve the projectiles away at the last minute. She figured that Loki had done something which was great one less distraction. The Tin Man and kid were bugging her enough as it was. Everytime she went to make an opening with the kid the Tin Man would sweep in and shoot at her. It was really pissing her off.

Then the Tin Man wasn't paying attention to her anymore. That was her opening and she took it. She threw her whole weight at the kid and used her legs to pin him.

"Hey tick," she said with a smile. "I think it's time for babies like you to take a nap." Then she punched him in the face.

"Ngg," the kid let out, "I'm not a kid!" he said. "Karen initiate fly zapper mode!" Then she felt a brief tingle up her arms.

"Nice try kid," Brunhilde smiled with a grin that was all teeth. She heard him gulp beneath her. You didn't live in Sakaar that long and not build up a resistance to shocks. Not if you didn't want to end up in the arena. "You've got heart."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." the kid grumbled.

She patted his head, "I like you. You got a name brat?"

"Yeah, they call me Spiderman." He said as he struggled to get out of her pin.

Then Loki's voice was gasping in pain and her head whipped around so fast she felt the whiplash. Loki had a yellow light coming out of his chest and she could feel the magic of the barrier crash around her. Shit! She thought and all she saw was her commanding officer with Hela's sword sticking through her chest.

She hit the kid with the hilt of her sword and felt his body lose tension as he fell unconscious. Then she was running. She saw the Kronan attack the Red Man as Loki collapsed.

"By Tyr's severed hand!" She cursed. She really hoped he wasn't dead.

As she got closer she saw him roll onto his knees and struggle up to his feet.

"Loki!" She yelled. And his green eyes were focusing on her. Good he seemed to be there and mostly functional. She reached his side in a few more steps and checked him over. Beyond the hole in his shoulder and a couple of scraps on his face he seemed to be okay.

"Are you alright your highness?" She asked, her voice was unusually sincere as she waited for an answer.

"Yes, mostly. I can't seem to move my left arm and I'm out of magic. We may in fact be royally fucked." He whispered to her.

"Forgetting something horns?" Tin Man called as he flew towards Loki. Valkyrie stepped in front of him and knocked him aside with the blunt end of her sword.

"Are you forgetting something?" She asked as she gestured to the boy she'd knocked unconscious earlier.

Tin Man altered his course mid-flight as he caught on to what she was talking about. Whipping around to land next to the boy. She watched him check the boy over and lift his mask.

"Relax!" She yelled, "I don't kill kids just douchebags!"

"You may be right about being fucked though. I'm starting to slow down, we've only had a couple of hours of sleep in the last 72 hours." She said in a low voice to Loki.

Korg seemed to be keeping the Red Man occupied as they rolled all over the field fighting. But even with Korg adding to their numbers the barrier and the wind spell were down. All it would take is for their enemies to realize their cracked defense and it would all be over.

"We need to move closer to the civilians and motion to Heimdall to start retreating to the forest for cover." Loki advised.

"Do you want to create the distraction or should I? I reckon we got two more minutes while he looks over the kid."

"I'll be the distraction. They'll suspect something if I go missing." Loki stated confidently, "Besides they think me a showman, I'd hate to disappoint."

"Fine, don't die before I get back princeling." With that Valkyrie took off at a full sprint towards what had previously been the barrier line.

:::::

"Tony," Natasha called, "What's the status down there?"

Tony was crouched over Peter. He'd pulled his mask up just to check and make sure he was still breathing. He had a nasty bump on his head and a bruise forming around his right eye. Past that he looked fine, he was just knocked out. Tony had plugged Karen in for a read on the kids vitals. He wasn't registering a concussion, just unconscious. Tony let out a small sigh. He should have been watching the kid more closely, especially with an unknown fighter like the woman. But then Loki had took down Vision like it was nothing, cut off Natasha's ability to provide long range fire, and put Clint out of Commission in less than twenty minutes. In the heat of battle he hadn't stuck as close to Peter as he should have.

"Vision's back up. He's fighting the rock guy from earlier. That guy seems pretty persistent. Clint's back up too. Peter's okay he's just unconscious. Think you can pick him up?" Tony said into the com.

"On my way." She replied. A few seconds later the jet was flying low with the rear door opening. Tony lifted Peter up and flew inside. He laid him gently on the back seats.

As soon as Tony saw Natasha's expression in the front seat he could tell she was frustrated. He could guess why, not being able to provide backup and playing background responder weren't her favorite roles. "So Nat got any ideas on wrapping this up?"

"Does it seem strange to you that Loki's magic just stopped? One moment Vision and Clint are on the ground and the next they're shaking it off?" She asked.

"A little. Maybe Loki ran out of mojo?" Tony suggested as he wrapped a cold pack around Peter's face. Aunt May would kill him when brought Peter home.

"If he ran out of juice perhaps all of his spells dropped." Natasha said thoughtfully.

"Natasha," Tony grinned. "I do believe that's a hypothesis worth testing. I'll get a hold of Clint, you go put the final pressure on them."

Then Tony was flying out of Quinjet and Natasha was pivoting 180 degrees and racing to where the barrier had been.

"Clint!" He yelled, "Hey birdbrain! Try your primitive sticks!"

Clint blinked up at Tony, a blank face as he was leading the rock creature into planted landmines. Then recognition passed over his face and he pulled out his bow. He whipped out an arrow from his quiver, aimed, and let it fly. It flew true and attached itself to the Rock Man's face and exploded. Clint grinned and gave Tony a thumbs up.

"Widow all weapons systems back online"

"Roger that Stark."

Dark clouds rolled across the field with the sound of thunder crashing in the distance. Better wrap this up quick Tony thought. He certainly didn't want to get caught up in nasty weather. With that he dived into the fight next to Vision. Clint had moved back and was now firing a volley of arrows, alternating between Loki and the Rock Man.

"Hey! Reindeer games!" He said as he launched his missiles at Loki.

Loki glanced up knives in hand and grimaced at Stark. His expression changed to one of focus as a barrage of arrows flew towards him followed by Tony's projectiles. Loki ducked and weaved between the arrows knocking them aside with his blade. Tony scowled couldn't this guy just stay down. The missiles hit the ground around him sending chunks of dirt and sod flying everywhere. When the smoke and dirt cleared from the air Loki was lying face up on the ground staring at the sky.

"Surrender." Tony said as he touched down and stood over Loki. He aimed a rocket point blank at Loki's face.

"Surrender now or Widow will fire on your troops over there. Whatever spells you had up earlier are down now."

"Ahh that's who the pilot was." Loki said softly, completely ignoring Tony's demands, "I knew I recognized her voice."

"Surrender," He spit out.

Loki continued to stare at the sky. "I surrender." He said and then he burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" What the hell is wrong with this guy Tony thought.

Instead of answering the asgardian just kept on laughing.

The wind picked up around them. It howled with Loki's laughing creating a sinister soundtrack.

Vision and Clint had the RockMan pinned to the ground. Shit! The woman from earlier! She was gone.

"Friday zoom in across the field."

"Got it boss."

Tony peered through the camera footage the asgardians were moving towards the forest. They had shrank further away from the fight as it progressed and were now nearing the edge of the clearing. That's not what caught his attention though. No, it was their pointing and whispering as they stared at the sky. Tony looked up expecting to see the Quinjet above.

Instead his jaw dropped.

"Sir there's an EF-5 Tornado headed right for you." Friday said. Tony had seen some big ass storms before, but this was off the chart. Lightning threaded into the cyclone as it spun towards the field.

Tony turned back to Loki, "What did you do?!" He yelled over the howling wind.

Loki laughed louder there was a maniacal look in his eyes. "Oh no, Stark, I'm afraid you have the wrong brother."

There was a flash of blue light and a crack of thunder as the atmosphere split. The air smelled like ozone. The entire field was whited out in that moment. Tony blinked as he waited for his eyes to recover from the brightness.

When his eyes began to work again, he felt his mouth remain slack. There was Thor standing in the middle of the field where the tornado had been. The grass scorched around him. Blue electricity dancing across his skin from where he landed in a crouch.

Holy shit," Peter's voice was yelling over the comm.

That echoed Tony's thought pretty well. To be honest with Thor acting the way he did it was pretty easy to forgot that he was some thousand plus year old god. But with him looking like this. That wasn't even a question.

Thor stood up and stared up at the sky. He waved his hand and did a little salute. "Thanks for the lift!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs as he smiled at the sky. Then he turned to look at Tony and take in the scene of the field.

His Eye, Eye? Was still glowing blue from the electrical discharge and he was giving off blue sparks as he walked towards them.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh snap I did the thing and got this chapter out in a reasonable amount of time! And more good news I already have over a thousand words written for the next chapter so that should be up later this week too! I wanted to thank everyone for the lovely comments I've been getting from everyone even though I've been a bit too busy to respond to all of them I really love reading them. Also this story is finally wrapping up I have one more chapter for sure and then maybe an epilogue. Anyways let me know what you guys think especially with the action scenes, I can't say they're my strong suit.**


	7. Pardons and Atonement

**Last time:**

Holy shit," Peter's voice was yelling over the comm.

That echoed Tony's thought pretty well. To be honest with Thor acting the way he did it was pretty easy to forget that he was some thousand plus year old god. But with him looking like this. That wasn't even a question.

Thor stood up and stared up at the sky. He waved his hand and did a little salute. "Thanks for the lift!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs as he smiled at the sky. Then he turned to look at Tony and take in the scene of the field.

His Eye, Eye? Was still glowing blue from the electrical discharge and he was giving off blue sparks as he walked towards them.

 **Now:**

"Tony report! What's happening down there? I've lost all visuals in this storm." Natasha's voice crackled over the com.

"It's Thor. He appears to be running on some form of electricity." Tony replied. Thor appeared to be staring him down, though it was hard to tell with white light shining from where his eye should be. He approached them and Tony quickly stepped aside. Whatever this was Tony trusted Thor to get to the bottom of it.

"Loki," Thor said as he knelt down. The lightning covering his skin seemed to subside as he took in Loki's state. Then Thor was scooping him up and hugging him? Tony's brain supplied as he watched the scene. Sure, theoretically Tony knew Thor and Loki where brothers, but seeing them not punching each other and actually acting familial was freaking him out.

"Thor careful you imbecile!" Loki hissed, practically bristling "Do I look to be in any form to hug?!"

"I thought I would never see you again," Thor said softly from his tight hold on Loki. The aggression seemed to drain out of Loki's posture as he went slack against Thor, slowly wrapping his arms around his brother to return the hug.

"Yes, well I thought we agreed to leave the thinking to me. Because that is only the second most idiotic thought you've had in two days." Loki said as he glared at Tony from slouched across Thor's shoulder. Tony gulped. "Only preceded by thinking coming to Midgard was a good idea."

Thor gently set Loki back on his feet and released him from his bone breaking hug. "Are you alright brother?" He asked earnestly.

"Yes, yes," Loki replied waving him off, "Nothing we can't fix later." Thor's eye lingered on Loki's shoulder a moment longer.

"Where there any casualties?" Thor asked.

"You mean besides the obvious?" Loki said indicating himself. Thor gave him an irritated look and Loki sighed, "No."

Thor then turned back to Tony his skin sparking again. "What has happened here Stark?" Thor demanded. His voice was artificially light, but there was an underlying threat of violence in his eye.

"Yes, that's just what I'd like to know." An irritating voice cut in. "I leave you alone for three hours while I handle an interdimensional crisis and I come back to a field on fire."

"You!" Loki growled as he went to take a step forward. Thor grabbed his wrist to hold him still and pushed Loki behind him. He gave Loki a sideways glance that Tony couldn't interpret, but Loki seemed to understand as he huffed and stood down.

"Hello Strange." Thor said in greeting, but his eye didn't shift from staring down Tony. The thunder overhead cracked loudly followed by a flash of lightning.

"You know him?" Tony blurted out as he glanced between Thor and Strange.

"Yes, we've met." Thor said simply,"But I believe it would be best for you to answer the question." The storm seemed to agree as it let off another flash of lightning. The flash was closer this time.

Tony's tongue was heavy in his mouth as he glanced around the field again. Vision and Clint were standing next to each other staring at Thor. The Rock Man they'd been fighting was sitting on the ground, despite the fight just ending he didn't seem to have a care in the world. The Asgardians were peeking out from the forest foliage as they looked onwards. Bruce and the woman who had introduced herself as Valkyrie were standing on the edge of field. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath to see what would happen.

In front of him Thor was staring him down with Loki standing beside him. Both seemed to be perfectly at ease. Then there was Strange with his cape standing a bit apart. His eyebrows accusative without him saying anything. All Tony could think was he'd miscalculated. Whatever was going on now was light years away from what he had expected.

The silence stretched on, becoming palpable. "Uh, Loki was invading Earth?" Tony tried. The lightning struck a foot away from Tony and he jumped. Thor seemed to be giving off literal sparks at his answer.

"Is that what I was doing?" Loki drawled, his voices oozed so much sarcasm it was practically visible.

"Stark." Thor's voice was distant now, authoritative and disappointed in a way that reminded Tony far too much of Howard.

"What were we supposed to think?!" Tony growled, "He had the tesseract again! He brought a bunch of aliens to earth again! From where we were standing it was looking like a bad sequel to the New York invasion."

"But Banner-" Thor started, anger coursing through his voice as he took a threatening step forward.

"Bruce could have been brainwashed for all we knew!" Tony said cutting him off and standing his ground.

"Please, no one in this field is brainwashed." Strange chimed in confidently as he crossed his arms. His cape seemed to be ignoring the wind and fluttering to its own tune.

If Tony was being honest Strange looked a little bedraggled. His previously perfectly managed hair now was singed around the top with patches of soot spread across his sleeves. But the fact that he'd dumped them alone in Norway to deal with Loki, despite the fact that he'd dealt with alone Loki before, was making him more than a little salty.

"And where were you Strange? You're the one literate in this magic mumbo jumbo. You could have told us what was going on." Tony bite out venomously. He'd had way to much of this shit. He was tired of being responsible for everything. For always messing up.

"I don't answer to your beck and call Stark. There are bigger things out there, major shifts in the universe taking place." Strange said sagely. His calm demeanour hadn't changed much since he'd gotten there. "Stark you have no idea what I deal with."

"Well why don't you stop trying to be all mysterious and tell us!" Tony shouted as Strange opened and closed his mouth in indignation.

Then he turned back to Thor, "And he may be your brother Thor, but he still tried to invade Earth twice! You can't expect us to not treat him like a threat."

"I see. And what of the rest of my people?" Thor asked evenly. For all Tony remembered of Thor being brash and loud, nothing seemed to be getting to him today. His anger while apparent wasn't guiding his actions.

Tony couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"You have much to learn about leading Stark." Thor said slowly as he took a deep breath and the sparks died down to a low glow. "Where is the Captain? I wish to speak to him."

There was an awkward silence, "Well you might be out of luck." Tony started, "You could say that the team had a bit of a break-up last year."

"A break-up?" Thor asked.

"There was a difference of opinion. We split. Went our separate ways. He's a fugitive now. "Tony supplied off-handedly. He shuffled his feet. He really wasn't ready to relay that whole experience right now. His and everyone else's emotions were running hot enough as it was.

Thor stared at him thoughtfully, "These are dark days indeed." he muttered. "I return to a world fractured at a desperate time." He paused for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

Finally he spoke again, "I'm not asking you to not consider Loki a threat. I'm asking you to trust me Tony. Do you not believe in second chances?"

"I believe in what I can see, what I can build." Tony said shrugging. His mind roamed back to the memory of Bucky's arm reaching into his chest to crush his arc reactor. To Steve slamming his shield down across his chest as he lay on the ground.

Thor looked at him knowingly. It was as if he could read his mind. Hell maybe Thor could. He stepped closer to Tony and put a hand on his shoulder his eye fading back to its normal bright blue.

He lowered his voice as he leaned closer to Tony and spoke, "We should not let others' actions limit our capacity to forgive. Especially not when life is so fleeting." Tony swallowed hard. His throat tightened and he blinked a couple of times trying to keep his emotions under control. He turned his face away from Thor. He wasn't sure if he could keep looking him in the eye right now.

Loki scoffed from somewhere behind Thor, "It's nonsense like that, that gets you stabbed." Thor glanced back at his brother an easy smile coming to his lips.

"Yes, so long as I know it's always you there to stab me when I need it." Thor replied as he moved back to Loki's side and bumped into Loki's right shoulder. There seemed to be some joke there that Tony just wasn't getting. Tony stared back at the ground trying to rein in his racing thoughts. He was all over the place. If Thor was right they'd just attacked a bunch of civilians and refugees. On top of that the United Nations had sanctioned it even encouraged it. And the Avengers had been stupid enough to just go along without even doing their own fact checking. How stupid could they be?

"Stark," Thor's voice cut through his rambling thoughts," I know you are a man of peace. If you believe in peace than let us keep it."

What could Tony say to that? He deflated under Thor's gaze. There was something about the way Thor was looking at him like he was begging him not to disappoint them. There was nothing quite as deesculating as the God of Thunder's puppy dog eyes, especially now with him looking so pathetic and only having one eye.

"I made a mistake." Tony let out. "It was a bad call." And just like that the storm around them began to subside. Thor smiled a very tired smile, this time without the aggressive undertone. He then stepped forward and punched Tony right in the face.

Tony found himself lying flat on his back. He reached up and pried his mask off. Flinging it somewhere off to his left. Its center was dented beyond repair.

"Ow." Tony said as he held his nose. His nose was dripping blood and swelling rapidly, probably broken. "I don't think I deserved that."

"That was for injuring Loki and threatening my people. Do not ever lay a hand on my brother again." Thor threatened. And just like a thunderstorm breaking Thor's anger seemed to subside. He pulled Tony into a bone crushing hug. "This is because I missed you dearly my friend." Tony was getting whiplash from Thor's emotional 180 degree turns. He supposed that's why Thor was the God of Thunder, his mood could change with the wind.

"I am very glad you are alive Stark. I do not think I could handle knowing there had been more deaths because I was away." There was something that nagged it Tony's conscious with that phrasing some unspoken guilt in Thor's voice that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Nice to see you too buddy." He said as he patted Thor's back awkwardly, his nose dripping all over Thor's armor.

Then the swordfighting woman from earlier was there with Bruce trailing after her. Whatever tension remained from the battle seemed to lift. The woman broke out in a huge grin as she got closer.

"Hey there Sparkles, nice to see you're alive." Valkyrie said as she stepped in and slapped Thor on the back. "I thought I was gonna have to deal with his royal pain-in-the-ass over there forever." She said good naturedly as she thrust her thumb back at Loki. Loki gave her a sour look but didn't say anything.

Clint and Vision stepped around the sitting rockman and came over cautiously to assess Thor. They both had frowns on their faces as their eyes moved between Thor and Loki.

Vision stepped closer to Tony, giving his nose a pitying glance. Then he handed Tony his com.

"I do believe Natasha and Rhodey have been trying to contact you." He said primly. Tony nodded once as he stuck the com in his ear to replace his usual helmet com.

"ST-STA-STT." the comm hissed until finally a broken "STARK" made its way through. "Hey Rhodey," Tony answered as he turned his back on the group to take the call.

"What the hell is going on over there? Friday was picking up massive storm warnings and then the system went out." Rhodey's voice was tense.

"Yeah, that was Thor." Tony replied, pinching his nose to staunch the bleeding. Note to self another thing to add to the suit, handkerchiefs.

"Oh the big guys back. So he's handling Loki right? Is there something wrong with the com? You're sounding nasally."

"Uh, not exactly," Tony said as he overlooked the two. "It's complicated. I also may have broken my nose."

"You alright?" Rhodey asked, concern bleeding through, "What's complicated about it?"

"I'll let you know as soon as I've figured that out. Gotta go though I need to get Nat's opinion on something." There was grumbling and then a click as the comm disconnected.

"Hey Nat," There was a brief period of static then an affirmative grunt from the other line. "I think you ought to get down here. I'm way out of my depth on this one. Thor's here and he seems to have Loki on some sort of leash. Also can you bring me a washcloth? Thor broke my nose."

"Got it." She said as the Quinjet set down behind the group. Seconds later Widow in all her red haired glory was stepping out of the jet followed by a masked Peter holding an ice pack on his head. She walked past Tony took in his state and tossed a white towel at him. He caught it easily and wiped the blood off his face. Holding the towel around his nose to catch the blood. Peter stopped next to him whispering a quiet "Are you alright Mister Stark?"

Tony tried to get out a fine kid, which came out as more of a "Vine then" But Peter seemed to get the message anyways, smart kid.

Thor was beaming at everyone as Natasha settled next to Clint. "It is good to see so many familiar faces again!" he said with a laugh.

"So Thor are pirates the epitome of new high fashion on Asgard?" Clint asked. Now that he mentioned it everyone except the asgardians seemed to be taking note of Thor's missing eye.

"I do not understand of what you speak Hawkeye" Thor stated, his head tilting to the side, "I see you still have your arrows. That is good you'll need those for what's coming." He said ominously.

"You're not going to punch me too are you?" He asked genuinely concerned as he lifted his hand to cover his nose.

Thor laughed. "I forgot how funny you are."

"How did you get here so fast brother?" Loki interrupted his chortling.

"I hope I didn't cut your reign too short brother." Thor said in a teasing tone. "I met some new friends in space they were very fine creatures. They offered to give me a ride, they said they had some business in the land of Missouri. There was a fierce rodent, a man who was quite fond of dancing and a woman who reminded me of the Lady Natasha except she looked like Banner when he's green." Thor said as he ticked off the individuals on his fingers.

"Speaking of new friends have you met Brunhilde?" Thor asked as he dragged Valkyrie out front and center. She shot him a dirty look at being manhandled. "She is a Valkyrie! She's wonderful! I wanted to be a Valkyrie when I was younger, but she's better than I could have imagined. I recommend you do not challenge her to a drinking contest though. She is a mighty drinker. She may even drink the halls of Valhalla dry! I think she may have a problem." Thor rambled as he reached the end Valkyrie kicked him in his shin hard and spun out of his grasp. She glared at him as she stomped over to stand by Bruce.

Natasha kept shooting the woman suspicious looks. Uh oh, Tony thought, for Natasha to be this obvious she must be seriously angry at something. And looking at how close Bruce was standing to Brunhilde Tony could guess what it was.

"Can we get back to why you're copying Fury's sense of style?" Clint cut back in, hanging his bow on his back.

"Oh my eye you mean? Yes, this is a difficult story to tell. Perhaps not here." Thor stared at Strange, who seemed to get the idea. Suddenly the field around them shifted and they were all sitting around a wooden table in a room filled with books.

Peter couldn't contain his excitement, "Was that magic? Can I learn how to do that? Is this Hogwarts?" Strange's eyebrow twitched at the last statement and Tony felt a sliver of malicious glee slip through him.

"You want magic… I'll show you real magic." Loki was muttering under his breath as he clutched the table and openly glared at Strange.

Before Loki could rush around the table and take a shot at Strange, Thor was there. He tapped the sorcerer on the back to gather his attention, "Strange do you have anything that would attend to my brother's state?" Thor asked.

Strange cast him a wary look before saying, "Is there any chance that if I heal your brother you'll leave the planet? There are cosmic changes afoot that require my attention."

Thor shook his head. "I am afraid it is not so simple this time. I have much news to share and I believe that you need to hear it."

"Alright. I suppose it would go against my Hippocratic oath if I didn't help him. Come on." Strange beckoned Loki forward.

"Whad abut me?" Tony said through his towel.

"I rather think you deserved that," Strange said coldly, "But I suppose you'll need to talk more clearly than you are now. This should be simple enough to fix." With a flick of his wrist an orange circle appeared in front of the sorcerer and Tony felt the swelling in his nose lessen. He lowered the towel and took a long breath through his nose. "That's a time sensitive spell Stark. It'll fade in four hours and you'll have all the joys of dealing with a broken nose again." With that Strange spun on his heel and walked out of the room. His cape fluttering dramatically after him.

"I'll go find Wong and see if knows any permanent healing spells for an asgardian." Strange called from the hallway. Loki stood up and followed Strange out.

Thor turned back to those seated around the table. Tony and Natasha had Peter seated between them to keep a close eye on him. Clint was seated across the table from where Loki had been, glaring at him while sharpening an arrowhead. Bruce had settled next to Valkyrie and kept shooting glances at Natasha while Vision took the seat opposite of Thor.

An awkward silence filled the room at the Avengers' reunion. No one seemed to know what to say or where to start. Instead everyone fidgeted and twitched quietly. Even Tony didn't have any words as he stared around the book covered room.

It was Thor that spoke first, breaking the silence with an offhand remark, "Did Bruce tell you we had a rematch?"

"No, I can't say it came up." Clint answered as he viciously ran his sharpener along the edge of an already deadly arrowhead.

"Well we did, on Saakar in a gladiator match. It was very glorious, I won." Thor said beaming again. He seemed perfectly comfortable sitting there despite everything that had happened.

"Now that doesn't sound right." Natasha said thoughtfully.

"That's what I said!" Bruce piped up. When Natasha glanced his way he blushed and looked down at his hands.

"Yes, well you can ask the Hulk. He is a noble foe. Stark in light of this I do believe that you should change my name on the accesses codes." Thor said a bit petulantly and Tony laughed. He wasn't sure how Thor had found out what name was used for his access code, but Point Break always seemed to get a rise out of the yellow haired god.

"Whatever Point Break." Tony said popping the last syllable for emphasis, "How about Sparkles?" Tony asked curiously, remembering what the Valkyrie had called him earlier.

Thor's face immediately went aghast at the suggestion. Both Valkyrie and Clint burst out laughing at his horrified expression.

Thor schooled his expression and let out "No, Point Break is fine." Before he quieted down and was he sulking? Yup, definitely sulking as he crossed his arms over his chest.

His petulant silence didn't last for long though, as he drew everyone's attention back with his oddly somber "I have much news."

"Why don't you start with the missing eye and what you're doing with Loki?" Natasha asked back in interrogator mode.

Thor nodded stiffly,"My eye," He said as he hand reached up and touched the patch. "Yes my sister took it from me when she tried to claim the throne."

There were curious stares from all over the table except from Valkyrie who looked a bit bored as she fiddled with a knife.

"Can we get a few more details there?" Tony asked relishing the freedom of speech that came with a non-broken nose.

"It is a difficult story to tell. I only wish to tell it once so we shall wait until Strange and my brother return." Thor replied.

"And Loki?" Natasha asked again trying to keep the conversation on track.

"Loki has agreed to help me rule for now while we settle our people. He is no longer mad and I believe he can be trusted." Thor said simply.

There was a loud thump as Clint slammed his fist on the table. "Loki stabbed you Thor!"

Strange popped his head through the door, "The table really didn't deserve that. Don't take your anger out on my furniture." Strange said sourly as he ducked back into the other room to deal with Loki.

"Loki has stabbed me many times it's how he shows affection." the God of Thunder replied with a smile.

At the cryptic statement Bruce spoke up: "Apparently it's a thing they do. When I was on Sakaar Thor told me that when they were kids Loki transformed into a snake-"

"He knew I loved snakes." Thor muttered quietly.

"Then when Thor picked him up he changed back and stabbed him."

"I had to stay in bed for two days. My mother was very cross." Thor finished as Loki walked back into the room chuckling, apparently overhearing the topic of conversation.

"Is all well brother?" Thor asked earnestly.

Loki did a full rotation of his left shoulder and flexed his fingers. "It is as well as is to be expected of Midgardian sorcerers." Loki replied.

Strange snorted at the response, "Why don't you go tell Wong that?" Loki paled and quickly took his seat beside Thor.

"I'm sure he means thank you, don't you brother?" Thor said as he nudged Loki.

Loki glared at him hostilly and through gritted teeth replied, "Yes, thank you. Though none of that would have been necessary if your 'friends' hadn't thought it reasonable to put a hole through me!"

Quiet fell around the table again as Thor looked expectantly at Vision and Tony.

Vision spoke up first, "I apologize for any harm I have rendered you. I thought you to be a serious threat at the time and was trying to defend the earth." Loki scoffed lightly at the apology not looking like he accepted it at all.

Natasha stepped on Tony's foot under the table signalling that it was his turn to go. "Yeah jeez, alright sorry Reindeer games, thought you were playing conqueror again."

Loki thought there was more than enough time to take repayment in kind for the slight against him later. He was nothing if not patient and revenge was best when it came unexpectedly.

"Well I'm not apologizing." Clint said, "If anything he owes me an apology for brainwashing me and taking months of my life." Thor nodded as he accepted this as reasonable and then turned to Loki.

"You can't expect me to apologize to everyone!" Loki said, "And I think he owes me an apology too!" Loki said gesturing at Strange, "I do not enjoy falling for 30 minutes!" Thor laughed at the petulant look on Loki's face.

"No, that's not going to happen," Strange replied, "I also just healed your shoulder I think we are more than even."

"Enough." Thor's voice boomed, "Loki you have much to answer for on this planet. Apologies are necessary for the destruction you wrought if you seek to make amends. We have a long path to peace and as you well know new threats are arising. Now apologize so we can continue."

Loki gritted his teeth glared at Thor and let out one of the most unapologetic "Sorry." Thor narrowed his eyes at Loki who sighed, "I apologize for attempting to rule your planet." Thor nudged him, "And used magic to control your comrades." Thor nudged him again, "And attacked your city and killed 80 people in two days." Thor seemed pacified by this as the rest of the Avengers blinked wearily at Loki, not quite believing what they had just heard.

"Loki may be troubled sometimes, but he is not my sister he is not a true threat. When Loki attacked earth he was not himself. He was having a bit of an identity crisis, he just found out he was adopted, and I believe there were other powerful forces at work." Thor attempted to explain. Loki remained quietly seated besides him. His expression blank not offering insight one way or the other.

"Thor," the Vision started, "As you have mentioned many times you find this story difficult to tell. I remember from your file that you would frequently return and spar with the Captain to calm yourself. Perhaps you would like to spar?" Vision paused bashfully before he admitted, "I would also like to give your hammer another try, it was terribly well balanced."

A pained look crossed Thor's face at what was meant to be a reassuring statement, "Would that I could. But I am afraid that Mjolnir has been destroyed by my sister."

"What?" Clint asked. His mouth falling agape. The rest of the Avengers had similarly stricken expressions at the statement.

"I'm afraid that I am weaponless. And even if I was not I would be in no state to fight you. I have seen far too much war these past few days." Thor said solemnly.

"Well how do you do the lightning thing? I thought it was just a hammer thing." Peter was asking, "It's so cool can I learn to do the lighting to? That would be so Awesome! Lighting and spider powers, I'd be just like Black Widow!" Natasha raised her eyebrow fondly at the exclamation.

Thor cast Peter a confused look. "Who is this new young warrior Stark?"

"This is Spiderman found him in Queens crawling up walls."

"That is quite the feat young Spider. Do you train with Lady Natasha as well? She too has an affinity for spiders." The God of Thunder asked a bemused curiosity overtaking him.

Peter let out a series of indecipherable squeals and gasps at being addressed by Thor. Tony lifted his hand to cover his mouth as he smiled at Peter's antics. Thor for his part looked very confused.

"Strange perhaps some drinks for everyone would be well received?" Thor begged turning his one puppy eye on Strange.

Strange sighed and waved his hand and various drinks appeared in front of everyone. "I'm not your housekeeper." He muttered as he lounged against the doorframe.

Tony and Clint grabbed coffee mugs. Natasha and Vision reached out and took a tea cups. Valkyrie plopped down at the table and kicked up both her feet and grabbed two steins of ale.

"Wait, wait, wait. Can we get back to the fact that you have a sister?!" Clint asked in between slurps.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Author's Note: So I know I said this was gonna be the last chapter but there's actually going to be one more because this chapter was over 6000 words and I wasn't even finished with it yet. So yeah you get one more chapter.** **Originally, this last chapter was the first one I wrote and it was a lot more lighthearted, but with how the story developed I felt it was necessary to alter the tone a bit. Hopefully you guys still enjoyed it. I know some of you have mentioned writing a second installment for this and I might follow it with a couple of one shots if you are interested. I'm thinking Nat and Bruce's reunion, T'Challa and the UN working out how to fit the Asgardians in, and maybe Thor and Loki doing some brotherly bonding while they prank Ross in revenge. Let me know what you guys think or if you have any other ideas as well. Also I appreciate everyone's comments especially for the last chapter many of the dialogue snippets you wrote made me laugh. Anyways please feel free to drop me a comment or constructive** **criticism** **and tell me what you think!**


	8. Hippocratic Oath

**Just a brief note this is a side story from Chapter 7 not the actual next chapter, sorry if I got anyone's hopes up.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Loki followed the Midgardian Sorcerer out of the room regarding him warily. The hallway was long with intricate woodwork covering the ceiling and an embroidered rug trailing the center of the walkspace.

They had just exited the room when Loki reached out and tugged the sorcerer around. "I do not know what you are planning Wizard, but if you try anything I'll make you wish you had never heard of magic." Loki hissed out. It was always best to make sure your potential enemies were properly threatened.

The sorcerer knocked Loki's hand aside and readjusted his robes. He stood a little taller and met Loki's eyes."My name is Stephen Strange." his voice was even and his natural cadence had an alluring power in it "And trust me there's nothing you could do to me that I haven't already felt." Then the man turned back around and continued down the hallway, beckoning Loki along.

"You act as if healing you is my idea of a good time. Hurry up and don't touch anything." Stephen snapped as he led Loki down a long hallway filled with passageways. His long strides made it difficult for Loki to keep up, but Loki wasn't about to jog -that was beneath him.

They passed a pair of double doors and Strange began to yell, "Wong! Wong I need info on healing magic!"

Strange paused at a large wooden door with runes carved around the doorframe. The magic was quite fascinating, whoever had completed the carving was without a doubt a master at their craft. Loki would have loved to examine it more closely, but Strange was hurrying him into the room. The room was large, filled with rows and rows of bookcases. The magic was so concentrated in the room Loki could practically feel his drained reserves soaking it up, like a lost man in the desert led to water.

"Wong where are you? I need your input!" Strange called again. A robed asian man stepped out from behind a shelf.

"Wong, Wong, Wong, Wong. Is that all you know how to say?" the man asked as he pushed a book back onto the shelf.

"Do you know any healing spells?" Strange said ignoring the man's barbed comment.

"Yes of course I know healing magic. One of us at this Sanctum needs to be competent." Loki smiled this midgardian was quite amusing, perhaps they could get along.

"I know healing magic." Stephen huffed, "I just wasn't sure if normal spells would work on an Asgardian and I wanted to be certain. You wouldn't want me to kill the God of Thunder's younger brother would you?" Wong's eyes slid over to Loki for the first time.

"I normally would say no, but for this one I might make an exception. He ruined my favorite take out place in New York."

"Come on Wong now's not the time to try out your growing funny bone." Stephen sighed.

"I'm always funny." The man said, "Alright sit down Asgardian I'll see what I can do." He gestured to a wooden chair sitting in the corner of the room.

The man's tone and no nonsense demeanor had Loki quickly rushing over to take a seat.

"I'm not you know." he said.

"What?" the two men asked in confusion.

"I am not actually an Asgardian. I'm Jotun." Loki provided.

"Little small for a Frost Giant aren't you?" Wong said and Loki bristled. How dare he!

"I doubt you've ever met any Frost Giants for comparison. By that measure I'm the largest Frost Giant you've ever seen," Loki replied coldly with all the diplomacy he could muster.

"Huh." Wong said unimpressed. "Well whatever you are it shouldn't matter for the necessary spellwork. You will need to take down any magics worked on your person though. Cross contamination might kill you."

"I understand the risks. But my aesir will need to remain up, cross contamination might kill me, but touching my Jotun form will definitely kill you."

Wong grunted at Loki's response. "Fine, suit yourself. Show me your wound."

Loki unlaced the leather cords keeping his armor on and gently tugged his undershirt off from around his shoulders. With his left shoulder exposed like this the hole through his left shoulder looked a lot worse. It was about two inches in diameter right under his collar bone. The wound was cleanly shot through and had cauterized instantaneously. The surrounding skin was covered in dark purple scabs offsetting it from his normally pale aesir appearance. It was no wonder Loki couldn't feel his arm much less move it, the attack had scorched clean through his tendons and nerves on his shoulder. The unbridled power of an infinity stone truly was impressive.

Wong whistled, "Quite the wound you have there. Whatever the attack was it left some magical residue as well. That will have to be cleared before I can begin healing it."

Then the sorcerer was whipping his hands around to create mystical circles. His magic was golden and familiar. It reminded Loki of his mother's healing magic as it surged around his shoulder. A faint blue magic began to drain from his wound. It was released in puffs disintegrating into the open air.

Strange stood beside Wong looking on with a clinical eye. Occasionally he murmured out an observation or question about the magic and Wong would grunt an affirmative or scowl respectively. Never once did the sorcerer stop focusing on his spell.

There was a loud thump from outside the room. "Go check on those idiots Stephen. I don't trust them to not wreck the Sanctum's sitting room." Wong commanded as he creased his eyebrows in concentration at his spellcasting.

Strange nodded and faded from their sight.

"Does he always feel the need to make such dramatic exits?" Loki asked as Wong worked.

"Hah, you don't know the half of it."

The magic was soothing, as healing magic tended to be. And soon he could feel a slight tingle in his fingertips.

"I'm surprised your magic isn't complicating this." Wong said after a period of comfortable silence.

Loki gave a one shoulder shrug. Not caring to explain that his magic reserves had been exhausted from using the Tesseract to transport thousands of people to Midgard. If he had magic he would be healing himself and not bothering with these buffoons. Loki had to admit the man was doing a decent job for someone just working off of theory.

"Does your high collared friend get injured often?" Loki asked. Small talk wasn't his forte, but for some reason people seemed to find it disarming and tended to open up and let slip other pieces of information.

"Usually just his ego." Wong said as he stood up from his hunched spellcasting. "I'll need Stephen for this next part."

"Can't you just finish it? You seem...competent." Loki settled with.

"Stephen needs practice with his healing magic, besides he's stronger than me. This could take hours otherwise. Do I look to be at an age where kneeling and spellcasting for hours is reasonable?" The sorcerer asked his voice was dry.

"You look quite youthful to me." Loki tried. Wong burst out laughing and shook his wrists dispelling the magic.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"Well you can't say I didn't try." Loki said as he draped himself more comfortably on the chair and awaited the return of the caped sorcerer.

A few moments later Strange swept back into the room to find Wong and Loki with their noses tucked in their respective books.

"Wong I stopped them from abusing your furniture." Wong grunted a reply, not bothering to look up from his book. "I take it you're done." Stephen tried again.

"I'm done," Wong said, "But you're not. Get over there and finish healing his shoulder. Then both of you can leave me and my library in peace."

"Huh," Strange commented as he stared at the wound, "The other magic signature is gone."

"Yes, now if you could hurry up and fix the hole in my shoulder we could all go about our lives." Loki snapped. The tingle of feeling from his arm had turned into an annoying numbness, like his arm was asleep, and it was really getting on his nerves.

"Wong what spell should I use?" Strange asked, glancing back at the librarian crouched over his book. "Wong?" He tried again.

Loki sighed this was taking too long. "Just use an advanced spell focusing on tissue regeneration and incorporate a freezing spell in." He provided through clenched teeth. Strange blinked at him. "You do know how to do healing magic don't you?" Loki asked incredulously.

"In theory-" the man started.

"In theory?! You use the word doctor and you can't even do healing spells?!" Loki cut him off. He wasn't about to let a novice spell him and use him as a live test subject. He'd rather sit here for hours and let the old man work.

"I can do healing magic." Strange huffed defensively "I've just never tried it on anything more than cuts. And I am a doctor I just didn't utilize magic before."

"Was that meant to be reassuring? Why don't you go practice for several centuries then we'll try this again!" Loki snapped covering his shoulder protectively with his hand. He stood up and moved towards the door. He'd take a non-functional shoulder and arm until his magic returned over this!

"Enough!" Wong yelled, "This is a library, there's no screaming in a library! People are trying to read here. You," he snapped at Loki, "Sit in that chair and don't be a baby. Stephen's a natural at magic and has a comprehensive understanding of biology. You," he snapped at Stephen, "Hurry up and get on with it."

Both sorcerers stared at the librarian in silence. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Loki found himself flopping back into the wooden chair and glaring angrily at Strange. Strange looked equally disgruntled, and dare he say it nervous as he approached the chair.

He raised his hand and a blue spell circle appeared around his arm. "Right, hold still." he said. Then his magic flowed forward around Loki's wound. It was cold and not like his companions magic at all. The Sorcerer furrowed his brows in concentration and continued. Strange really was powerful, Loki could feel the cells being spurred into existence. If he hadn't mentioned that he'd never healed on this scale before Loki never would have known.

The tingling in his arm intensified and his fingers twitched. There was a sudden burst of magic then nothing. Strange dropped the spell and wiped his forehead. "How's that?" he asked.

Loki slowly wiggled each of his fingers then twisted his arm and rolled his shoulder. "I can move it." he said shortly. If he was being honest it was probably better than he could have done himself. Yet another reason to be irritated at Strange. Loki hated to be bested at anything, as came with a childhood in Thor's shadow. But for him to have mastered advanced healing magic in one spell? That was genius level. Loki was a genius in his own right but even he had spent many hours at his mother's side mastering healing. He needed to keep an eye on Strange he was not a man Loki could afford to take lightly.

"Good," rose up from the table, "if you two are finished get out of my library. I've had enough people for the day." Wong said slamming his book shut.

Loki stood quickly and it took five long strides for him to leave the room. Strange was right on his heels and the door slammed shut behind him. Strange met Loki's eyes and whispered, "Wong's not really a people person." Glancing at the door as if the librarian could hear him.

"Understandable." Loki let out, as the two caught their breath after the silent storm that was Wong. Then Strange was herding him along past windows outlooking drastically different climates. From a tropical beach to a winter blizzard, when Loki tried to slow down and get a look at the spellwork Strange was right there ushering him forward.

"Come on, hurry up. I wouldn't want you 'accidently' getting lost in here and doing who knows what." Strange said marching him along until the reached an open door towards the end of the hall.

Loki thought he heard a quiet 'I loved snakes' drift through the air as he approached the same room from earlier. Odd, he thought of all the things for the fractured group to be talking about Loki wouldn't have placed animals high on the list.

As he walked through the wooden doorway Loki heard Banner conclude with a 'and then he stabbed him'. The conversation clicked into place and Loki found himself giggling at the memory. That was twice in week Thor had told that embarrassing story. The look of utter betrayal that had lingered on Thor's face that day was one he would treasure forever. Even the severe scolding, the only scolding Frigga had ever given him, couldn't damper his amusement at the memory.

The room went quiet as the two sorcerers entered. The faces around the table all turning to look at him.

Thor spoke first. Of course he did, he was boisterous even on his worst days. "Is all well brother?" Thor asked turning to assess him. His one good eye roamed over his form.

Loki did a full rotation of his left shoulder and flexed his fingers. It was so good to have full feeling again. "It is as well as is to be expected of Midgardian sorcerers." He told his brother.

Strange snorted at his response and Loki shot a cocky smile his way. It was only a matter of time until he figured out what to do to get under the other sorcerer's skin. Perhaps Wong could be convinced to help him with this Loki thought and then filed it away for later.

"Why don't you go tell Wong that?" Strange shot back and Loki felt the blood drain from his face. Loki knew better than to insult the master of the books -Hel half the time he was the master of the books- and people like him always knew the most obscure painful spells. No thank you on that, he thought as he went to settle in safely next to Thor. Loki would rather face an angry room of his past enemies than disturb the librarian again that day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Author's Note:** **Well there you go! Let me know your thoughts, I haven't actually read that much stuff with Wong in it, let alone Wong and Loki together so I hope I captured their dynamics well enough. Comments, Kudos and constructive criticism are all welcome here. Also it's my absolute headcannon that Wong is a grumpy librarian and him and Loki would actually get on. They would have quiet book club meetings and cite obscure tomes at each other in the library and then complain about their respective problems *cough Dr. Strange and Thor cough* I know that this isn't the next chapter, but I honestly wasn't sure where to put it. If you guys have any suggestions of if should move it, leave it, or create a separate one-shot for it let me know. I'm very open to suggestions.**


	9. A Growing Storm

**Last time:**

"Strange perhaps some drinks for everyone would be well received?" Thor begged turning his one puppy eye on Strange.

Strange sighed and waved his hand and various drinks appeared in front of everyone. "I'm not your housekeeper." He muttered as he lounged against the doorframe.

Tony and Clint grabbed coffee mugs. Natasha and Vision reached out and took a tea cups. Valkyrie plopped down at the table and kicked up both her feet and grabbed two steins of ale.

"Wait, wait, wait. Can we get back to the fact that you have a sister?!" Clint asked in between slurps.

 **Now:**

Natasha was used to missions taking strange turns. Previously with Shield and now with the Avengers that was practically in the job description. Usually, these twists in the mission parameters where of the more deadly variety and it was putting her on edge sitting at a table drinking tea while she waited for the other shoe to drop. There had to be some game. Loki had gotten into Thor's head, was blackmailing him, something. But, the body language of the newly returned Thor and Bruce completely contrasted that. It wasn't like when Clint was brainwashed and his movement was stiff and robotic, lacking his usual grace. No this was different, everything they said matched perfectly. There was no apparent lie. So Natasha would do what she was trained to do watch, listen, gather intelligence and wait to strike.

She sipped her tea and bided her time. The tea was the perfect temperature and had just the right amount of sugar. Hm perhaps Strange was good for something after all. Thor gathered his words and finally began to speak.

"Yes, I-" Thor started before glancing at Loki, "We only learned of her recently, apparently the firstborn. She wanted the throne. I didn't want to give it to her. She's just the worst." Thor said his expression full of disdain. He glanced over the beverages on the table before pulling a mug of mead towards him. Alcohol, Thor must be stressed.

"You have a sister that is somehow worse than Loki?" Tony said incredulously, setting his coffee on the table with a clank.

"Yes, Hela." Thor provided grimacing as he said her name. Loki shared a parallel look of disgust at his mentioned sibling. A sister... that was interesting Natasha thought. Thor's reaction was interesting too.

"And what happened to her? Should we be expecting another Odinson family brawl on Earth?" Natasha prodded, her eyes meeting Thor's and then shifting to watch Loki.

"No, I think not. We set a Fire Giant on her. She is otherwise occupied, probably dead." Thor replied tonelessly. He was usually open and very expressive. Sure he liked to fight, but he also genuinely cared about most people, even his enemies, even his traitorous younger brother. The way he talked about his sister, well there was certainly no love lost there. But if his loyalty to Loki wasn't a sense of familial duty that indicated there was more to their history than Thor had ever let on. More information was needed.

"Hopefully in Helheim." Loki muttered under his breath and Thor dipped his head, a small nod of agreement.

"Oh yeah that sounds like perfectly reasonable loving family right there," Clint snorted into his coffee mug from across the table. Thor pressed his lips into a thin line, but didn't say anything. Natasha sent a small smile towards Clint and tapped her fingers three times on the table. It was an old signal they'd used on missions, it meant stand down. Clint was overly tense from being in close proximity to Loki, but he needed to calm down if she was going to figure out the truth.

"Your sister, Hela, that wouldn't have anything to do with why you showed up on Earth would it?" Strange asked from his slouch against the wall. His eyebrows were drawn together as he puzzled the two asgardians out.

Strange was an entirely new mess for Natasha. In many ways he reminded her of Stark: an arrogant genius. That didn't reassure her of anything though, she cared for Tony but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. Ultron had proved that. Strange was a mystery. He went from being a world renowned surgeon to showing up unannounced in one of the most secure buildings on the globe. His abilities were unknown and if he'd challenged Loki before as he had indicated that meant he was skilled. Natasha's attention snapped back from mulling on the Strange question when Thor started to answer.

"Yes, you could say that. Ragnarok has occurred as prophesied. Asgard is no more." There was a sharp intake of breath from all over the table at Thor's words. Valkyrie set her mugs down and clasped her hands together and let out a string of indecipherable words. Thor and Loki followed suit.

"A prayer for the dead." Thor said simply in response to the curious stares.

"That explains one of the disturbances I felt in the universe." Strange thought out loud, "A planet being wiped from existence is certainly enough to account for some of the ripples."

"You mean to tell me the people in the field… that's all that's left of Asgard?" Clint asked, some of the anger draining from his face only to be replaced with a look of horror. "That's a planet full of people?"

"Yes, our people in the field those are all who remain." Thor let out softly. He seemed to be crumpling in on himself the more he talked. Natasha saw Loki subtly lay a hand on Thor's arm, but Thor didn't stop talking. He took a shaky breath in. "Hela slaughtered millions. She relished death, she sought to revive the practice of conquering worlds. I thought that if we ended her that would be enough to bring peace to this part of the galaxy. I was mistaken."

Thor knotted his fingers together and looked down. There was such guilt in his tone, It seemed to Natasha that Thor may have grown more mature since he left Earth, but he'd also grown more broken. He took a deep breathe and then continued. "But I'm afraid this destruction does not end with Asgard. There is a much greater threat coming here to Midgard, to Earth."

"Bigger than the Goddess of Death herself?" Spiderman asked in horror. Natasha shifted her eyes to their newest member. He was a bundle of nerves and energy. He fidgeted as the table goers turned to look at him, "What I read mythology!" Peter said defensively crossing his arms against his chest. Natasha's lips quirked up into a smile, she had to admit the boy had spirit.

"The young spider is correct. The creature coming to Earth now is worse than my sister. I'm afraid that I only know parts of this tale. My brother can fill in the rest." Loki frowned at Thor before dipping his head in assent.

Well this should be enlightening Natasha thought as she prepared herself to look for his manipulations.

"Stark you remember when I left this planet after Ultron was defeated. I told you that someone was playing intricate games with us as pawns?" Tony nodded his head yes. Natasha vaguely remembered Tony telling her why Thor left. It was a fuzzy memory, but it was something along those lines, that and Tony complaining about his ruined lawn. "I have now found the chessmaster." Thor said looking around the table. "And this game is more deadly than any of us could have imagined."

Thor took a long drag from his mead glass and watched the swirling amber liquid quickly refill to the top of the mug. "This begins far before that though. Back to the Chitauri invasion and the Tesseract. Loki knows the intricacies far more than I." Thor nudged his brother with his elbow, "Here you tell it."

Loki cleared his throat awkwardly and glanced around the table. The other Avengers all had varying stages of schooled neutral expressions on their faces as they stared at him. Well except for Peter whose mask made any sort of facial read impossible and Clint. It was subtle but Natasha could read him like an open book, Clint was suspicious.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Doing a tell all was not Loki's idea of a good time. He'd noticed the way that the red haired woman, Widow, was staring at him. She was a woman of manipulation herself and Loki had no doubt she was analyzing his every action. It was clear his brother wanted to build their trust in him. Stupid fool. Loki let out a sigh. If he lied the woman would be onto him in an instant. He was far too tired to play off a long ruse. Loki prided himself on his manipulations and he had no intention of losing to a mortal. That left him with scant options, but he would do just as she had done last they crossed paths, play with the ultimate manipulation technique: the truth and vulnerability.

"I suppose the true beginning is shortly after I appeared on Midgard for the first time. My brother and I had a fight on the Bifrost," out of the corner of his eye Loki could see Thor grimace at the memory. It was so like his soft hearted brother, but there could be no sparing Thor this if his game was to work, he needed his brother to react in the right way.

"After I fell from the Bifrost I passed through a portal into a dark realm. There I met the creature known as Thanos, the Mad Titan." Loki paused for emphasis, but with the exception of his brother, Banner, and Brunnhilde there was no reaction, typical. "He resides on the far reaches. He's been there for centuries watching the universe and waiting. He is a being of unbelievable power and knowledge, not a figure to cross lightly. He was amassing an army then and I saw potential."

"Why don't you tell us more of how you met your evil soulmate?" Barton sneered. Since Loki began speaking the archer's expression had become darker. Loki bristled at the response, but before he could snap back an answer the red haired seductress was diverting the conversation with another question.

"Potential?" Widow questioned evenly, "Potential for what? To rule?" Loki took that as his cue to ignore the idiot archer and continue on.

"Potential to survive. You have no idea what resides in the darkness of space. You feel threatened by Asgardians, but that is only because you cannot even begin to fathom what true evil lies in waiting. I made a bargain with Thanos," Thor let out a hiss of air, "My life and the Tesseract. In exchange I would rule the nine realms as his warden and he would leave this area of the universe untouched so long as I could facilitate his path to other places."

"Real hard choice for a megalomaniac," the archer scoffed. Thor shot him a disapproving look and Barton held his hands up in a 'I'm sorry but it's true' gesture'.

Loki was fed up with his choices being mocked at every turn. It was a wonder how these midgardians ever got anything done when they were so fixated on the past and snapping at each other. "Barton out of all those in the room I would have thought you know the most of being taken in by a more powerful being and melded to their will." Loki said softly not quite meeting his eyes.

"Yeah. I wonder why that is? Is that your stickt how you convinced Thor you don't belong in a jail cell?" The archer was standing now, "You played the oh poor me I was mind controlled card. I don't buy that for a second!" Barton snarled slamming his hands down on the table as he finished.

I have to be vulnerable Loki thought as he stared at the archer, it's the only ways to win them over. Then he dove into his own mind ripping forth memories he'd spent months repressing. Loki paled as long sequestered memories swirled to the surface. High-pitched laughs and knives slashing in the dark, dripping with blue blood. His stomach was crawling up his throat. He felt ready to vomit. The fact that the room appeared to be spinning wasn't helping him any. There was a flash of blond across his vision and suddenly Thor was far too close. His brother had one hand on his forehead and the other clasped protectively around the back of his neck. There was a frantic look in Thor's eye and he appeared about ready to drag Loki out of the room. Good Loki thought faintly, it was working.

Loki distantly heard Thor growl out a, "Quiet Barton! You should not speak of things you do not understand." He focused on his brother's words, he had certainly missed this, having Thor on his side, his undying loyalty and protective streak.

"Just breathe brother." Thor whispered quietly, "I do not know what happened, but you are safe now." Loki exhaled shakily and felt the world stop spinning around him. He took a few more breaths and noticed the curious stares from around the table. All except for Valkyrie were glancing at him, she was staring down at her glass of ale. She didn't need to look at him. Loki had seen her worst memories she already understood. The Red headed woman, Natasha, his brain supplied was giving him a peculiar look. His brain was too shocked to process it, but he stowed the information away for further review at a later time.

Loki took a few more minutes to breathe and appreciate Thor's warmth before shooing his brother off of him. If it wasn't for his aesir glamor he was sure he would be blushing a furious blue of humiliation over his brother's actions. As it was he wanted to stop his gambit, crawl between some soft sheets, and not leave for a week. Everyone was still staring at him when his thoughts wandered back to him and he realized they were waiting for him to finish speaking. Even Thor who looked like he was a second away from demanding Strange look Loki over again. Well the show must go on Loki thought wryly.

"What I did to you was a mercy compared to what Thanos did to me. His title is not a misnomer, he deconstructed those he considered children and had them fight to the death. As I said you know nothing of what arcane horrors exist. I did what I had to, to survive." Barton dropped his gaze as a look of comprehension passed through his face and Loki knew he had won. Silence followed his outburst as demons seemed to overtake all those at the table. Loki didn't dare turn his head. He couldn't bear to see the guilt he knew would be on Thor's face.

The silence was broken as Thor spoke up again. His voice was soft, "That is not the end of this tale. I know my brother cannot be absolved of all the crimes in his past, but in this room I doubt any of us are truly free from regret. We need Loki for what will come."

All Loki could think was that Thor was hiding behind his king persona and pretending to function.

Loki was a little impressed by his brother's ability to slide on his new masks. (And if he was being honest, a little worried about Thor's mental health)

Loki slid back into his role, clearing his throat before speaking again, "I suppose the rest is self-evident. I was granted the scepter, I doubt Thanos knew what it was at the time. I then used my magic to seek out the presence of the Tesseract and activate it. Slipping back to Midgard. You know the rest of the story I was defeated and brought back to stand trial in Asgard." Loki said as he glanced around restlessly. Let no one say Loki of Asgard was not a fine actor.

"And how did you get out of the Asgardian prison cell?" Vision asked a frown etched in his red face.

"Oh, I hardly think that story is relevant to this discussion." Loki smiled, "Let's just say I did it with a great performance." He said with a wink at Thor. Thor gave him a sour look, but didn't comment further as Loki flopped elegantly against the backrest of his chair.

Thor took a swig of his mead and then continued from where Loki left off. "The next part occurs while we fought Ultron. The Witch tried to morph my mind and I foresaw visions."

"Do not call Ms. Maximoff a witch!" Vision stipulated in his crisp accented voice. Thor gave him a confused look, "That word has derogatory meaning to her and I won't stand for it."

"Aww Vis," Tony said smiling at him, "You're so cute when you defend her honor."

"Tony I hardly think this is the time for such statements!" Vision flushed his face turning a dark red.

"Him and the witch?" Thor mouthed at Barton, who just smirked proudly and nodded. Loki had no idea who this witch was, but apparently she wasn't the type to take on suitors lightly.

Natasha shook her head at his brother as the talking died down, "Wanda gives everyone visions Thor. It's part of her power when she uses mind manipulation that doesn't make the hallucinations true." She pointed out.

"I'm afraid you're wrong," Dr. Strange spoke up, "While the Maximoff girl normally just manipulates the fears that people already possess, for those that have existing magic it taps them directly into a larger pool of power while simultaneously trapping them within their own mind. So unlike with mortals if she tried to play with Thor's mind she sent him straight into viewing fractional timestreams. What he saw was probably the most likely stream that the others were collapsing into. Or as you would probably say it, she sent him to have a prophetic dream." Strange explained with a shrug.

"Prophetic dreams? Really Dr. Strangelove you believe in prophetic dreams of the future? Wanda just taps into the amygdala and incapacitated people with their fear." Stark said crossing his arms across his chest. "There's a perfectly scientific reason for her powers."

"Oh, I didn't realize there was more than one Sorcerer Supreme in the room. Please do go on Stark telling us all about how magic works you are the expert here." Strange answered sarcastically. Loki's lips tugged upwards. It was always enjoyable when people he didn't like tore into each other. Then the first words ran through his mind again.

"You! You're the Sorcerer Supreme!?" Loki demanded. There was no way. The Ancient One had been around for centuries. There's no way she would give it up for this upstart. The Sorcerer Supreme was charged with balancing dimensional powers involved with magic. This man hadn't even mastered healing magic yet!

"Is it doubt the expert day? Yes, me, Doctor Stephen Strange. I am the Sorcerer Supreme." The sorcerer was practically fuming.

"Whatever you say Supremo Burrito." Stark shrugged nonchalantly as he directed a smirk at Strange. Loki decided to take pity on his fellow sorcerer, if he really was the Sorcerer Supreme it was best to be on his good side.

"Back to more important matters," Loki said smoothly, "What Strange has outlined is indeed possible. I am not familiar with this girl, but that is indeed along the lines of how strong mind focused magic operates."

"Yes, it is as the Doctor says." Thor joined in agreement. "Beyond the specifics I saw Asgard burning and its people crumbling. I wanted to ensure Asgard could avoid this fate," Thor's voice was faint as he reached the end. "I spent two years following trails and trying to avoid Ragnarok, but in the end it was necessary for me to fail."

"What do you mean by that?" Stark asked in confusion uncrossing his arms to lean towards Thor.

"I will explain, but first I need to tell you the rest. After I saw this I needed to ensure the details so I went to the waters of sight."

"You fool!" Loki hissed. Water spirits were notoriously capricious and no elemental spirit liked to mix with an oppositional elemental magic. Lightning might be closer to water than fire, but it was still far enough away for the spirits to justify consuming Thor. Strange seemed to share his horror if the incredulous look on his face was anything to go by.

Thor ignored them and continued, "There I had a second vision a golden gauntlet with six stones. I saw the Tesseract, the Aether, Loki's staff, an orb, and an amulet. Each deconstructed and I saw them take the form of six colored stones. Six singularities in the galaxy."

"The Infinity Stones." Strange breathed out in disbelief.

"Yes." Thor nodded, "The Infinity Stones."

"Uh Mister Thor, Mister Strange," a muttered doctor came from Strange, "I'm not sure I get it what's so important about these stones?" The Young Spider Man asked his voice filled with curiosity.

"Yeah don't be stingy, fill us in on all the details." Stark added as a vein bulged in the Sorcerer's forehead.

"As Thor said the stones are universal singularities that have existed since the beginning of the universe, possibly before that. They are things of incredible power. With them you can do impossible things: jump across space," Strange said nodding at Loki, "Create life," he said glancing at Vision, "Or even turn back time. These are forces of the universe that no one can hope to safely understand let alone harness."

Stark opened and closed his mouth several times, floundering for words. No doubt his brain was dwelling on the impossibility of what Strange had revealed Loki mused.

"After I saw this I knew I had right to be concerned, three infinity stones had made themselves known on or near Earth in less than five years. I saw Vision's creation with one stone and knew it would be safe with him for a time and that I must ensure it. When the Captain tried to shut off the power I provided it because I knew Vision would be needed in the future." Loki found his eyes moving to the stone set in Visions forehead. So that was why his brother had left the stone on Earth, interesting.

"Shortly after that I left Earth and tried to seek out why such power was arising. I thought it was tied to Ragnarok. I searched across the nine realms taking down Asgard's enemies as I found them. I then returned to Asgard and my father was…" Thor mulled around for the right word. It took everything in Loki's power to not gulp. If his brother misspoke his game would end and the woman would find him out. Thor finally settled on the word, "missing."

"That was when I met you on Earth?" Strange asked and Thor nodded.

"Yes, me and my brother were in search of our father." Thor said shooting Loki a sideways glance out of his good eye. "We found him near the sea and we spoke of many things. His strength had been fading for centuries and he very dearly wished to be with our mother again. He died-" Thor's voice cracked with this and he quickly hid it behind clearing his throat. Loki had… mixed opinions about Odin to be sure, but neither him nor Thor had truly had time to mourn him. If Thor was breaking up so early into the tale. Loki might have to take over, he would have more composure to say the least.

"I'm very sorry Thor." Natasha said. Master manipulator she was she gave Thor a sad sympathetic smile.

"Thank you," Thor mumbled quietly, "I'm afraid it only gets worse from here. Odin had been using some of his power as the Allfather to seal my sister in her eternal prison, with his death she was released. She found us on Earth and followed us back to Asgard." Thor paused, "Well she returned to Asgard. My brother and I were tossed to the scrapping world of Saakar."

At the mention of her former planet Brunnhilde tipped the whole glass of ale back and chugged. It was disturbing as the glass never emptied and the Valkyrie apparently didn't need to breathe like a normal person did. A mischievous thought crossed Loki's mind and he pulled on his weak magic to cancel Strange's spell. Brunnhilde finished her drink and sat staring at the empty glass waiting for it to refill. When it didn't she glanced around the table, her eyes landed on Loki and she glared. Loki mouthed: you drink too much, before he fixed her with a charming smile.

Thor had noticed what was going on and had silently slid his mead across the table. "While we were there we ran into Banner and Valkyrie who agreed to help us with our sister."

"So you really were on an alien planet then Bruce?" Tony asked fascinated. Loki could practically see the gears whirling in his mind, "What was it like?"

"Well it was mostly the Hulk that was there. From what I remember it was dirty and they kind of worshiped the Hulk. Thor uh- recruited me to help him with Asgard and get me home." Bruce finished lamely as he scratched the back of his head.

"You better remember more Banner! I need details! Details," Stark said clapping his hands. "You're probably the first human to travel the galaxy and we need to document it for science!"

Thor coughed lightly cutting off Tony's tirade, "Yes, I promised to return Bruce home. In the end we stole the leader of the planet's ship, helped to start a civil war, and left Loki behind." Loki scowled at the last part. Turnabout's fair play, but he had never expected Thor to be clever enough to actually pull it off against him.

"If you left him behind then how is he with you now?" Vision asked digging for more information.

"Well you did say that my brother loved a stage." Thor answered cryptically. Loki scoffed his brother was just jealous of his entrances.

"The next part is painful," Thor grimaced at the memory of what was to come, "So I will be very brief. We returned to Asgard. Heimdall, Valkyrie, and Bruce tried to get our people to safety. I distracted my sister while they did this. She took my eye as we fought." Thor said. Reaching his hand up as he talked and pressing his palm against the eye patch. "Loki returned with a cargo ship and helped to save our people," Thor's voice was filled with pride as he reached over and squeezed Loki's shoulder. "I realized that the only was to stop my sister's twisted dream was to destroy the source of her power, Asgard. I sent Loki back to revive a Fire Giant to destroy the planet."

"That's-" Tony started, struggling to find the right word.

"Crazy?" Clint suggested. "Insane? Bordering on the moronic?"

"Yes." Stark said gaping, "Just yes. All of the above."

"You destroyed your own planet?" Dr. Strange asked opened mouthed.

"Asgard is a people, not a place." Thor said simply, and Loki wanted to smack him. That was not a satisfactory justification for why they had done it.

"It worked and we were able to escape." Thor claimed defensively his voice soft.

"If I may," Loki intervened. It wouldn't do for their potential allies to think his brother of unfit mind. "What my brother meant to say was that our sister, Hela, drew her power from the planet of Asgard. It would have been impossible to defeat her on the planet itself. If we had left she would have followed us and slaughtered everyone." Thor paled at the mention of slaughter. "Destroying her access to power was the only way to make sure anyone survived." Loki finished daring anyone to question him.

Brunnhilde slid the mead back across the table and Thor took a large sip. Loki noticed sparks dancing on his brother's fingers and Thor quickly tucked his hands under the table away from view.

His brother's nerves were shot, but his voice was steady, "Loki knows the next part as well as I, perhaps more." And with that Thor slumped into his seat and passed the table goers gazes to Loki.

"Ah- yes," Loki said licking his lips, "We had just cleared Asgard's orbit and were headed towards Midgard when a warship appeared. It began to fire and I recognized it as one of Thanos's fleet. Thor went to deal with it while I utilized the Tesseract to move the civilian population. We were separated from Thor and cast to Midgard. I'm sure you can figure out the rest." He finished. That was more than enough story time for one day.

"So this guy, Thanos, is coming to Earth?" Barton questioned, fiddling with his arrowheads as he listened.

"He will follow the Infinity Stones wherever they may be in this universe. We currently have two on Earth." Loki said pulling the Tesseract from inside his robe and setting it on the table. Then gesturing to Vision's forehead. Stark, Natasha, and Barton all tensed as the Tesseract came into view, staring at it intensely. The other two Avengers merely cast it cursory glances.

"There is no doubt he will come, the Mad Titan wishes to court death and he will not stop willingly." Loki explained, "Earth is nothing but a blip to him."

"Two Infinity Stones," Strange mumbled under his breath. "Concentration and spikes of power across the universe." Loki ignored the sorcerer's ramblings.

"So we have two on Earth. Where are the others then?" Tony asked his brain whirling to life with the new information.

"I sent one to the Collector," Thor spoke up. Loki looked at him sharply.

"What?" Thor said defensively, "I could think of no place safer than with one of the oldest beings in the galaxy." As much as he didn't like it Thor was right. The Collector was eccentric but he had no interest in using any of the items he obtained, merely keeping them. It had been a sound choice on his brother's part.

"Okay, so one is there last we heard." Stark said counting it off on his finger. "And the others?"

"I heard tales on Saakar of it making an appearance on Xandar in the Nova Empire." Valkyrie supplied, "Apparently there was a fight on the capital planet and it was nearly released. For some reason the destruction was reined in, but that was the last anyone has seen from that stone." Loki had heard a few outlandish stories himself about that on Saakar. Some said one of Thanos's generals was stopped by dancing. The rumours were ridiculous.

"Where is Xandar?" Strange asked suddenly. Without waiting for a reply he began spellcasting. The sudden magic in the air prickled at Loki's skin as circles of light and runes appeared.

"Its near the center reaches of the galaxy about 420 jumps from here in a standard ship." Loki provided in a bored tone, "I fail to see why it's important."

Then Strange clapped his hands together and there was a large circular portal floating a few feet off the wooden table. The window looked out into a blackness, a few stars twinkled distantly. In the center of darkness was a brown planet. It appeared to have a rocky surface that was barely holding itself together. Chunks of the planet had begun to break off and float away in space gravity no longer sufficient to keep it together. It was nothing special it looked like half a dozen other dead world's Loki had come across in space.

"What are we looking at here Supremo?" Tony asked as he stared at the portal.

"This is where I felt the second ripple," Strange explained. Blank looks were cast at him from all corners of the table. He waved his hands and gestured at the table as he continued to talk,"Huge waves of energy cascading across the galaxy. The universe's balance was thrown off, usually it's neutral between life and death, balanced." He said using magic to summon a scale to demonstrate. The scale floated in the air perfectly balanced."But a few months ago it tilted drastically towards death." The scale tipped to one side before turning black and crumpling into ash. It was an overly dramatic demonstration for Loki's tastes.

Strange continued, "I wasn't sure what was causing it, but if some of the ripples from Asgard were from a destroyed planet it stands to reason that the other ripple would be from an even larger planet."

"English please." Natasha said firmly.

Then the horrible reality clicked. Loki saw an identical look of horror cross Thor's face as he came to the same realization.

"That's Xandar." Valkyrie supplied her voice flat. She reached out and took Thor's mug again holding it up and swishing its amber contents."That is the Xandarian capital, the pride of the Nova Empire. Known for its equality and high quality booze, or at least it was." She finished darkly. The Avengers turned to the window into space and stared at the ruins of another planet. A faint purple light crackled around the planet emitting a dim glow.

"It looks like its been dead for hundreds of years." Bruce whispered his mouth was parted in shock and his eyebrows furrowed. Banner was smart, for a mortal anyways, but his mind and heart couldn't yet take in the terrible reality.

"Is that what this guy wants to do to Earth?" Barton asked terror creeping into his tone,"This shouldn't be possible. How can we defend against something that doesn't even follow the fucking rules of the universe?"

Loki wished he knew the answer to that question. His original solution had been to run very, very far away and hope he reached the end of his long life before he ever had to see Thanos again. Apparently the Norns had different plans.

"I think we can assume Thanos has that stone." Loki said quietly. "As I have the Tesseract Thanos will take much longer to get here, but there is no doubt that he is coming. And there is no uncertainty what he will do when he arrives."

Loki couldn't take his eyes off the portal, even as Strange waved his hands and cancelled the spell. The cruel reality lingered on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tony felt his mind was reeling as he tried to sort the new information. There was really no logic to it, apparently there were powers that bent even science to its will. That would take time to sink in and Tony pushed the thought out of his head, if the world was going to end soon there was no point in giving up his world view now. The gloomy atmosphere in the room was oppressive. Even Peter who was usually a literal ray of sunshine sat quietly and didn't comment as Strange started to magic his way through books. Tony not for the first time that day wished he hadn't involved Peter in any of this Loki business. Especially not now when everyone was contemplating the Earth's inevitable destruction, well probably inevitable, but not if he had anything to say about it.

A beeping noise sounded across the room. Tony jumped at the sudden unexpected sound. Thor who had been dozing on his brother startled awake and off his chair with sparks flying from his fingers. Loki and Vision threw themselves out of the way to avoid the sparks. When Thor regained more consciousness and realized it was just a phone he sat back down with a muttered, "Sorry."

Natasha pulled out her ringing phone and scowled when she looked over the number. "Its Ross. Here you take it Tony. I hate talking to him and you annoy him more." Bless Widow and her foolproof logic.

She then turned and tossed the smartphone to him. He caught it easily in his hand and sighed before he slid his finger across the touchpad to answer.

He raised the phone to his ear and in an artificially peppy voice said: "You've reached the illustrious Tony Stark: billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Please leave your name and kinks at the tone."

"Cut the crap Stark! I know this isn't an answering machine this is Romanov's phone." Damn Tony thought, no chance of putting him on hold now. "Is the situation in Norway handled?"

"Yup, Loki taken care of 100%," Tony answered his voice irritatingly bubbly as he stared at Loki from across the table. Loki grimaced at him and turned to whisper something to Thor.

"I take it the Tesseract is in your possession then. You can turn it over to a joint defense council while someone comes to collect the war criminal."

"Uh about that, you might want to call the Prime Minister of Norway and tell them they have a couple thousand refugees that have claimed asylum on their soil."

"What?" Ross asked blankly, clearly taken off guard.

"You know human rights? Norway is a signatory state to the Convention of 1951 and the 1967 Protocol. Come on this is highschool stuff." Ross let out a low growl drifted through the speaker. It appeared Ross was extra touchy today. "Anyways they might want to send some aid workers. There's a couple thousand refugees that need support and basic supplies."

"That convention states that asylum seekers have to be claimed by the first country they enter. There's no way thousands of people made it to Norway without crossing other borders."

"I'm sure it will all become apparent when they send someone out. I'd advise not bringing any guns though." Tony said as he eyed the no longer sparking Thunder God across the table. His other hand inadvertently reached up to feel his nose. "As for the Tesseract let's just say the King of Asgard would like to initiate a diplomatic solution rather than make any hasty decisions."

"King of Asgard?" Ross demanded. He was practically spitting venom at this point. Apparently he thought the Avengers would just rollover and turn in alien tech to the government. After what happened in New York there was no way Tony was letting the U. S. military get its grubby hands on more dangerous weapons. Hell it was bad enough when Fury was in charge and Ross had way more of a sketchy politician vibe to him.

"Our friendly neighborhood Thunder God." Tony supplied following the last two words with a slurp of coffee. "He's back from outer space. Just showed up here with this sad look upon his face. I guess we should have changed those stupid locks. Don't worry I'm sure we will survive." Tony sang into the phone. Barton was snickering while Vision and Peter cast confused looks at him. Obviously the two youngsters needed to be musically acculturated. He made a mental note to self to have Friday put together a playlist for them.

"Star-" Ross began.

But Tony cut him off, "Sorry I think the service is getting bad -CCCHHKKKK-" he hissed the static into the microphone, "There's a bit of a storm here. You can read the rest in my full report!" Then Tony hung up.

"Jeesh, you'd think they'd let someone else handle communications with us." Tony said throwing the phone on the table.

"Hey Point Break we might want to head back to Norway. Ross will have the place crawling with people if he gets there before us."

Thor nodded to Tony. "Strange some of my people need medical attention will you accompany us?"

"I'll go. Wong and I can do minor healing and check ups. I know some trained medical personnel that would be willing to help as well. "

"I'll go too." Bruce added immediately.

Natasha gave him a discerning look, then said: "I will go as well." Apparently Natasha had no intent on being subtle about getting Bruce alone. Tony didn't blame her, Bruce had been gone for two years those two needed to do more than clear the air.

"Are you even trained in medicine?" Bruce asked. Yikes that question was blunt and would certainly not make Natasha take it easy on him. Bruce appeared to realize who he was talking to as he put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "That came out a bit rude I just meant-"

Natasha's eyes narrowed and she cut him off, "I'm a combat medic. Besides I'm told I'm a very good listener."

"We'll need all the help we can get." Thor said clasping Natasha on the back.

"Guess it's time to pull out all the stops and get friends in low places." Tony said thinking of the burner phone he'd thrown into a drawer by his liquor cabinet. Calling Cap was going to be like pulling teeth. But with the stakes as big as they were he'd play the responsible adult. No one could ever say he didn't know how to take one for the team.

"If I may say this my friends, I think this is not the time for avenging nor for revenging."

"Revenging still isn't a real word Thor." Bruce said rolling his eyes.

Thor pointedly ignored him, "I think in this instance we may need something a little more along the lines of guarding." Guarding huh. Thor really wasn't making much sense. But hey the Avengers were all about last ditch efforts and nonsensical plans.

"Well what do you suggest oh wise King of Asgard?" Tony asked.

"I may know some people. Tell me Stark how familiar are you to this land of Misery?" Misery? Great now Thor was making even less sense.

"Misery?" Tony voiced confused.

"I think he means Missouri." Peter whispered to him. When Tony raised his eyebrow Peter shrugged, "It was on my geography test last week."

"Okay so Strangelove can taxi us back to Norway to deal with Ross. Then we can take the Quinjet and find Thor's new friends in Missouri, put the old team back together and kick the bad guys ass!" Tony declared. There was no way he was taking the end of the world sitting down. "Whip up that portal Strange Supremo. Avengers let's move out!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Author's Note: Well that ends this part of the story! This chapter has been through a whole lot of editing, hopefully its of a better quality now. I felt like I was really neglecting Natasha in this fic, so I wrote the chapter partially from her perspective. Also I had a lot of fun writing Loki as the master manipulator in this chapter. Using his pain and skills to gain the Avengers trust (while feeding his pride and subtly helping his brother) was a fun perspective. But I'd love any feedback on how either of these perspectives read!**

 **Anyways that's all folks, I finished my first fic ever! Whoop Whoop. I'll probably be doing a couple follow up one-shots that I'll be adding to the end of this story just because of how annoying tagging is on this site. The next one-shot will probably be Bruce and Natasha interacting and the T'Challa chapter will come after I watch Black Panther. But infinity wars is on the horizon everyone! Also yes I know this fic is way too clean and fix-ity and I have no doubts someone is going to die in infinity wars, but hey its fanfiction and if we can't be happy or angsty with our own fiction where are we?**

 **But I probably won't be writing anymore for this series for a little bit as I want to finish one of my other fics and I plan on writing a His Dark Materials/Daemon Au for the avengers. So if you have any ideas of what different people's Daemons might be please comment them as I'm a bit stuck on that and open for suggestions. Anyways basically I have more planned and some more marvel Au ideas that are in the works so stay tuned!**


	10. Love is Poison: Love is a Dog from Hell

Summary: Bruce is back on Earth and the Thor has smoothed things over with the remaining Avengers. As the Doctor Squad goes to Norway to help the injured Asgardians tensions rise between the world government and between Bruce and Natasha. Too bad he never got a Phd in making up with Russian Assassins.

Or Dr. Strange and Loki sass about healing magic, Christine Palmer is a godsend, and Bruce says all the wrong things.

 _ **Hi all, I'm back with a long awaited sequel! I in fact have two sequels in the works for this verse that I want to get out before Infinity War completely breaks my happiness. This should be somewhere between two and three chapters depending on where the writing takes me. Also sorry for that weird formatting glitch.**_

-x-

Chapter 1: Love is a Dog from Hell

It was a testament to how crazy Bruce's last few weeks were that stepping through a glowing orange portal didn't even register as weird. No, that honor went to Natasha who had only said a handful of words to him since Thor's arrival. Honestly it was making his skin crawl. He didn't catch her staring at him during the meeting with Strange, but he knew she was watching him and it made him uneasy. Natasha had never been the most upfront Avenger, but right now he had no idea what to expect. So he carefully kept as far away from Natasha as possible while the group crossed from Strange's Sanctum to Norway.

Once all the Avengers and Revengers plus Wong crossed through the portal. Strange created another portal, with a brief "I'm getting help. I'll be back in a few don't light anything on fire." He was gone. Leaving the rag tag team to mill about the open field while the Asgardians looked on curiously.

Clint pulled a face at Strange's departure and then slid over to Natasha. The pair held a whispered conference. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Bruce would have given his left leg to know what the two were talking about. Two legs if the conversation would give him insight into what Natasha would do next. God decided not to take him up on the bargain though and he was left just as in the dark.

Clint turned back to the rest of the group a lazy smile on his face,"Okay, nice seeing everyone," He said with a mock salute, "But, if shit is going to hit the fan —like Thor says it is— I really need to go give Cap a heads up."

Tony looked down at the ground. Apparently finding something very interesting in the grass that required his attention. Bruce still had no idea what exactly had happened between Steve and Tony. It must have been really bad for Tony to be pretending Clint didn't exist at the mention of Cap. If he knew where he stood with Natasha he'd ask her. But as it was just talking to her seemed like he would be playing with matches in a coal mine filled with gas.

"Please give Wanda my regards." Vision requested warmly. Clint nodded once, waved goodbye, and then took off jogging towards the treeline on the opposite side of the field.

Bruce racked his head as he moved towards the refugee camp. The only Wanda he could think of was the witchy twin who worked with Ultron. Something didn't add up, he was missing so much information for just two years. Everything had changed. While he hadn't expected normalcy per say, he also hadn't expected the world turning on its head like it had. Tony Stark following the rules and Captain America breaking them? He never would have predicted that, not in a million years. He let out a loud sigh as he ran his hand down his face. Whatever. He'd figure out the new social reality in due time.

The group was mixed. There was Natasha and himself, along with Doctor Strange and his colleagues. A man who was dressed in monks robes that he simply introduced as Wong. Thor, Loki and Brunnhilde were having a sidebar and catching Thor up on the state of the Asgardians since he had been gone. The rest of the Avengers had their own set of priorities to deal with. Starting with the need to pick up the Quinjet and hold off Ross. Bruce was pretty sure Tony was just sticking around to keep an eye on Loki and Strange, though knowing Tony there were probably two dozen other reasons as well.

Bruce really wasn't sure where he fit in this picture. It wasn't with the Avengers, too much had happened that he wasn't privy to. He didn't really fit into the governance of Asgard either. Sure, the Asgardians treated him as a savior, but that was really more the Hulk than him. All that left him awkwardly really neither here nor there as he mulled around, rocking back and forth on his feet as waiting for something to happen.

"So, Wong," Bruce tried, glancing at the stoic sorcerer, "How long have you known Stephen?"

"Far too long." The man said shortly, not even turning his head as he stared at the sky.

"Did he always have the cape?" He tried again.

"The Cloak of Levitation is an ancient magic relic embedded with power, not a 'cape'." Bruce squirmed a little under the scrutiny, "But no, he did not always have it."

When it became apparent that Wong had nothing more to say Bruce gave up on small talk and went back to fidgeting.

After what felt like forever in Bruce's wallflower time. A portal reappeared and Strange stepped out. Well, not stepped out, more like floated. Bruce wasn't sure what he expected, one never knew with a name like Stephen Strange, but following behind him was a woman in blue scrubs.

"This is Doctor Christine Palmer she'll be assisting us today." Strange introduced, his voice echoing across the field. Thor glanced up, smiled and waved before continuing his discussion with Loki and Brunnhilde. Natasha and Vision walked over while Tony remained to fuss over the clearly young Spiderman. Bruce still wanted to know what was up with that, if he didn't know better he would think Tony had adopted a kid.

"Vision," the cyborg said, stretching his hand out for a shake, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Doctor Palmer took it, shaking it lightly, "Please call me Christine, the pleasure's all mine. It's not everyday you get to meet heroes afterall!"

"Bruce," Bruce said sticking his hand out. She clasped his hand.

"Doctor Banner, it's an honor. I read all your work on poverty and rural medicine when I was in med-school. It was truly fascinating."

Bruce blushed and Natasha narrowed her eyes. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Well it wasn't really that groundbreaking, anyone could have seen the relation between resource distribution, health, and globalization in India."

"All the same I can't wait to work with you." The doctor said with a smile.

"Yes, yes everyone has been introduced." Strange said irritated, "I'll retrieve supplies. I suggest the rest of you do something to make yourselves useful rather than standing around gossiping."

"He's always like that," Christine said apologetically, as she glared at the back of his head.

With a swish of his cloak Strange was walking through another conjured portal. Shortly afterwards crates of marked with a red cross began to appear in the field.

Bruce inched closer to Natasha, "So uh…" he started, "Have you ever been to Norway before? Lovely country."

Natasha folded her hands behind her back, "Once. I executed a Soviet Official who tried to flee to the west."

Her voice was smooth and Bruce gulped.

"Uh, well I mean at least you got to travel for work." Bruce joked, fidgeting awkwardly. He wasn't really sure how to salvage this conversation.

"It was in a blizzard. The KGB wanted it to look like an accident. I held him down in the snow while he froze to death."

Bruce opened and closed his mouth not really sure what to say. Sure, Natasha had killed people he knew that. She'd told him that. Part of her joining the Avengers was to try to clear some of the red in her ledger. Her and Clint sometimes even joked about it. But she was never so flippant about telling the details of the murders. Usually she had a bit of a haunted look about her. Now she just looked cold and Bruce fought the urge to step away from her.

"Stephen," Wong's dry voice called, saving Bruce from any further interaction, "I'm not sure this is what the Ancient One had in mind when she taught you to open your third eye." he commented, looking over the supplies.

"Well, we both know that she didn't pick me for my law abiding tendencies." Stephen huffed as he levitated down a final parcel.

"Stephen are you…" Christine said looking between the two men and the boxes of medical supplies, "Stealing this equipment?" She finished, incredulous.

"I'm not stealing it!" Strange argued, crossing his arms defensively. "I would never use magic for something as petty as theft."

"As long as you're not using the Dark Dimension to make matter out of nothing I don't care how you got it." Wong said with disinterest as Stephen shot him an afronted look that said, 'What do you think I am an idiot?'.

"Then where did all this come from?" Bruce asked his curiosity piqued. Magic wasn't something he'd ever hypothesized about before.

"It's wealth redistribution." Strange explained, a note of pride in his voice.

"You mean stealing. You can't just do that Stephen!" Doctor Palmer scolded with her hands on her hips. "That's not right. There are proper channels to go through for this type of thing. Plenty of people would be willing to donate to a relief effort."

Strange rolled his eyes, "Yes, 'proper channels'" he sneered, "Proper channels that would take weeks to get us what we need. Time and resources wasted by a bureaucracy no one should have to deal with. Not to mention shark like aid agencies that are just looking to bolster their own reputation. No, that's not what anyone needs right now Christine. Besides I'm liberating it from paranoid businessmen who will likely die of cardiac arrest from their diets long before they need these supplies!"

"Sounds like stealing to me," Tony chimed in from the peanut gallery.

Strange turned on him with a flourish of his cloak, "Well, considering that most of the supplies came from Stark Industries I prefer to think of it as a donation."

Tony's mouth dropped, "Wait you stole from me?! You-"

"Please, it's not like you would have ever noticed them missing if I hadn't mentioned it." Strange scoffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"I keep a careful inventory-"

Suddenly Thor was back from his mini council meeting and beside a bristling Tony Stark,"Thank you Tony!" Thor smiled brightly as he clasped Tony's shoulder, "You are truly a great friend!"

Thor might be able to fool everyone else here (well probably not Natashat), but he wasn't fooling Bruce. No that intervention wasn't just an overly charismatic Thunder God expressing gratitude that was Thor King of Asgard cutting off conflict before things escalated.

"Alright," Strange said not giving Tony time to restart the argument, "Myself and anyone else with a medical background are going to be tending to the Asgardians. If you aren't making yourself useful keep out of the way."

Tony rolled his eyes at Strange and then patted Thor on the arm, "Hey Thor, since Vis, the kid, and I aren't much good for paying nursemaids we're gonna head back to the jet and catch Rhodey up on what's going on. We'll also keep an eye out for Ross and give you heads up when he's on the way." Tony stated already moving towards the vehicle with the other two trailing slightly after him. Thor hummed in agreement but didn't say anything.

Natasha walked over to help Christine move the questionably procured medical supplies to the patients. The remaining group made their way across the field to where the Asgardians were emerging from the woods.

"My King," Heimdall said with a slight bow as Thor approached, grinning.

"Heimdall," Thor said with a nod in acknowledgement, "I take it nothing has occurred in our absence?"

"All has been peaceful, though I fear this will not last for much longer." The golden eyed watcher replied.

"As do I. But in the meantime I have brought help to tend to the wounded. This is Doctor Strange and his friends," Thor said gesturing at Strange, Wong and Doctor Palmer, "They are well versed in magic and the medical arts. And you already know Bruce and Loki. This is Lady Natasha she will also be aiding us."

Heimdall turned his piercing gaze on the group and cocked his head to the side examining each of them. Bruce was always uncomfortable when the golden eyed Asgardian stared at him. He seemed to strip everything away until he stared at the very core of a person. It was unsettling to say the least. After a few more seconds the guard stepped off to the side and ushered Thor over. Thor waved the rest of them along.

"Heimdall what is the report on the ill and injured?" Loki asked.

"As you know my King," Heimdall said bowing his head slightly to Thor, "My Prince," then a small dip towards Loki, "There were no mortalities when we fled from the Mad Titan. But with the sudden burst of magic and the fall upon arrival many suffered from injuries. The worst were those near the exterior of the ship when the attack was initiated. Some are suffering from frostbite or are injured from the parts of ship falling on them."

"We need to establish a triage system." Strange spoke up.

Doctor Palmer bobbed her head in agreement, "Yes, we need to separate out those that need medical care immediately and are at the greatest risk of fatality. Heimdall could you fill us in on the main types of injuries?"

"I see there is much wisdom in this organization." Heimdall concluded his golden eyes watching them, "There are those that the Tesseracts magic exhausted physically and magically, most of them are children and the elderly. They are weak and their magical cores are at risk unless the balance can be corrected. There is a smaller group that have serious wounds from the attack on the ship and a majority that have broken bones or bruises from the landing. Those that are not injured are in low spirits, some are quite hysterical or irrate. If left unattended they have been picking fights and causing panic. Is this a sufficient summary?"

"Quite. Alright now we need to divide ourselves based on our abilities." Christine ordered, taking charge. "Those with experience in magic should tend to the magically exhausted or harmed first." She said eying Loki and Wong, "I'll look after those that are critical or need immediate medical attention. Stephen keep a portal open to the hospital I'll have people on standby in the ER in case we need to transfer anyone. Doctor Banner are you still a practicing medical doctor?"

"Umm" Bruce stammered taken off guard. He was so used to people just assuming because of the title Doctor that he was a medical practitioner, "Yes, though I can't say my medical license is up to date and I've never done trauma care before." The Avengers seemed content to overlook the last fact for convinces sake and before the Hulk had decided to take him on a space adventure he was often acting as a medical first responder for the team.

Christine nodded, "That's fine I doubt there will be any malpractice suits out here. You can help me determine patient status. I may need a second opinion. Natasha was it?" Natasha tilted her head, "You can handle the more minor injuries that need treatment. Thor you should go talk to people that are in hysterics. It would probably do them well to hear a message from their leader."

"You are a very wise woman Lady Palmer." Thor smiled gratefully, "If you need any assistance please ask. I'll issue an order that you are to be obeyed."

"Right," Christine said pulling on a white medical mask to cover her mouth and pulling on some latex gloves with a snap, "Let's get to work."

-x-

 _ **Author's Note: Noo Bruce just talk to her you're only making it worse! So here's the long awaited Bruce/Natasha reunion. Sorry it took so long, but I've been a bit preoccupied with my GOTG Jurassic Park crossover. I don't mind this ship though I do warn it's my first time writing it. I did my best to do the characters justice. Let me know how it turned out. Also I somehow forgot Christine Palmer worked in the ER.. so here she is being awesome and taking up way more of the chapter than I planned! And you get Doctor Strange playing Robin Hood while I'm at it because why not? I'm also not going to lie it's going to get worse before it gets better, sorry Bruce. I started this fic because chronologically it had to come before what I have planned next: T'Challa's entrance! I watched Black Panther and got a ton of great ideas for fitting him into this verse, but this had to come first. So here it is! Also back by popular demand the sassy sorcerer trio!**_


	11. Love is Poison: Love is a Battlefield

Chapter 2: Love is a Battlefield

Although Bruce had seven PhDs his medical degree was probably the degree he was most proud of. That's what he'd been doing when Natasha had found him in India back in 2012. It was partially self-imposed exile due to the Hulk, it was also some of the most rewarding work he'd ever done. Healing people, watching people run towards him instead of away, it was a nice feeling. There was something miraculous about saving a life and something heart-wrenching in failing he mused as he stared down at the box of medical supplies that Strange had handed him.

Christine and him had gotten right to work. Christine gave the patients a ten second look over assessing the degree of injuries. If someone was bad she'd bark an order at Strange and he'd levitate the person through a portal and into a fully equipped ER with staff on standby. Christine Palmer was a no-nonsense woman, that was for sure, a capable woman that deserved respect. All Bruce could think about while she issued orders was what his life would have been like if he'd become a regular doctor instead of a physicist. He shoved the thought aside. No use ruminating on what-ifs, physics and the Hulk that was his life now.

He splinted broken bones and sewed up deep cuts. His patients blurring together as he worked, time seemed to slip away from him as little moans of pain turned into sighs of relief. It felt good to throw himself into his work.

He was helping Christine manage a particularly bratty patient as she set a dislocated shoulder when she casually asked, "So what's bothering you?" right before she pushed down and the child cried bloody murder and threw his limbs out in all directions.

"What do you mean?" He replied, watching as the mother thanked them and then swept off with the still sobbing child.

"Oh, come on let's cut through all the avoidance. I deal with Stephen over there on a semi-regular basis I know what troubled genius looks like and you my friend are covered in it." Bruce mentally added intuitive to his growing list of things that impressed him about Doctor Christine Palmer. It sat right below being able to handle Strange on a semi-regular basis.

Bruce sighed, "Yeah, I suppose so," His hands were wrapping up a young man's stomach wound, it kept him grounded as he tried to find the words to explain. He'd finished his patient and moved onto an old man with a severed deltoid before he had an answer, "It's just I've been away from Earth for two years and everything is different. My friends had some big fight and apparently hate each other's guts now. There's all these new people I don't know. Loki-" Bruce said pointing at where Loki and Dr. Strange appeared to be in some sort of magic off, "Loki over there- the guy who tried to take over the world in 2012 I feel like I know him better than half of my old friends and I've only been hanging out with him for a couple of weeks." Bruce lowered his voice, "And he's kind of crazy. It's like a came home to a weird parallel world only where this is the darkest timeline."

"Wow, that does sound pretty bad." Doctor Palmer murmured in sympathy as she swabbed an antiseptic over a deep cut on a little girl's leg.

"You don't know the half of it! I kind of disappeared after a big crisis and I was just… well there was this girl- lady- woman and we kind of hit it off. There's not many people that would you know," Bruce said gesturing at himself, "Take me with the other guy. And now it's super awkward and I don't know what to say. I think she might want to pluck out my eyes and push my off a fjord." He whispered as he glanced around for Natasha.

Christine laughed. It was more of a giggle really and her hands didn't stop working as she injected another Asgardian man with sedative. "So, lady trouble," She surmised, "The root of all male conflict. I swear the smarter the man the worse they are with women."

"I'd like to be offended, but I'm pretty sure what you said is true." Bruce complained, "Damn we're nearly out of bandages." He rummaged around her med kit and found she was pretty much in the same predicament, "Here I'll go fetch some-"

"Hold it a second Banner. Let me give you some advice before you runaway. Come help me bind this man's leg." Christine ordered as she straightened out an Asgardian man's knee. His shin was a nasty purple and he'd obviously bruised, if not broken the bone.

"I wasn't-"

"Tut-tut help now, excuses later." She said handing him the last of their bandages. He got to work wrapping the leg as she elevated it, "I was going to advise that you clear the air sooner rather than later. There's no force in the world like a woman scorned. Plus, it's apparent by the way you talk about her that there's still something there. You can sort out the Avengers mess later. From what Stephen tells me there's another looming world ending event anyways, I'm sure the Avengers will have to reunite and sort out their differences then. There's no use worrying about that now, just you know do what you can."

Bruce blinked at her. That was surprisingly sound advice for someone he'd just met, "So you don't think she'd kill me?"

"Well she might, but it sounds like we all might die anyways and getting killed by a lover is more romantic than an alien horde." Christine replied as she lowered the Asgardians leg and started explaining how to protect his injury from further harm.

"I know people that would disagree with you." Bruce called over to her as he stood up. The image of Korg and Valkyrie popped into his head, yup he was pretty sure most of the Asgardians and even Thor thought dying in battle was romantic. Crazy aliens.

With Christine preoccupied with dealing with the few remaining severely injured patients Bruce decided to go pick up a fresh box of bandages and painkillers for her. He tromped over the grassy field towards the nearest box of supplies. The medical supplies just so happened to be right next to where Strange, Loki, and Wong were working. He could hear the trio long before he caught full sight of them. It didn't take any of his PhDs to know the three sorcerers were quite predictably arguing.

Strange was knelt next to a blonde Asgardian girl. It looked like he was tying her arm up into a splint and the girl kept wiggling forcing strange to undo his bindings and start all over again. Bruce watched this happen three times, he could move, he could offer his help but he found himself intrigued. Watching Strange work was a bit like watching a circus in a tornado, statistically unlikely, yet eye catching. For a doctor, Strange had surprisingly bad bedside manners and Bruce could hear him muttering curses from over six feet away.

Apparently, Loki could also hear him and strode up behind his fellow sorcerer, "My brother and I would be infinitely grateful if you would stop corrupting Asgard's youth."

"My Prince," The young girl spluttered and blushed slightly as Loki overlooked Strange's work. She twitched again and the bandages loosened.

Loki's lips tugged up into a smug smile before he turned to the Sorcerer Supreme and said, "That's not how you tie a splint."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize you graduated medical school." Strange drawled, not even looking up from his work.

Loki huffed in amusement, "I have no need of a Midgardian medical school when clearly they do not even teach basic binding practices correctly."

"Well perhaps if Asgard would teach its youth how to stand still for medical checkups it wouldn't take so long."

Wong was rubbing the bridge of his nose with one hand while he used a summoning circle to tend to a young boy's broken arm. "Such children," he murmured as the little boy giggled. Wong stood up and pushed Strange out of the way quickly tying the girls arm up in one fluid motion, before sending her back to her mother.

"That's how you tie a splint. If the two of you are going to act like children I will spell you back to your embryonic stage so you both look your correct age. Now go be helpful." Wong commanded and both Strange and Loki gulped and scrambled in their separate directions.

Bruce smiled. It was hard to imagine this Loki was the same Loki that had nearly destroyed New York. It didn't compute, seriously he didn't know how Wong did it. Maybe there was a spell for managing ego filled idiots.

Bruce pulled out a couple bottles of antiseptic and ten rolls of bandages along with some nerve numbing agents for Christine and stacked them into his smaller medical box. He hefted the box up and headed back to the now noticeably smaller number of patients she was tending.

He dropped it beside her and she gave him a grateful smile, "Why don't you go take a break?" She asked without looking up, "I've got these last couple of patients under control and we've been at this for hours.

"No, I couldn't."

"Doctor Banner, I don't know how much sleep you've gotten lately, but you were here in this mess hours before Stephen came and found me. Go grab some food I've got this under control."

"I look that bad?" He asked dragging a hand over his face.

"Worse."

Bruce sighed, "Fine."

-x-

Bruce drifted towards Brunnhilde. He didn't know how he knew, but something in his subconscious told him that she always managed to find food and booze.

"Hey, big guy," She greeted clasping him on the back, "Want a drink?"

"Uh, maybe not right now. Might have to go back to doctoring."

"Suit yourself," She said raising her glass and taking a deep swig.

"How many of those have you had?" He asked noting the empty bottles around her.

"Who's counting doc?" She shrugged, "Besides I had to watch my planet blow up to get rid of an evil bitch. I'm pretty sure everyone needs booze. In fact," she lowered her voice to a whisper and beckoned him closer, "I'll bet you my next bar tab that as soon as his kingliness gets everyone sorted the first thing he does is plan a mourning feast and get everyone some mead."

"Something tells me I shouldn't take you up on that."

"What scared?" She goaded, a playful smile on her lips.

"Yeah, a little," He admitted, "Mostly that one of your bar tabs would bankrupt me."

Brunnhilde burst out laughing, "You might be right little man."

"I could use some food though, if you have any."

She pointed him to a pile of wooden crates in the center of the encampment, "Tin man brought some weird stuff, no eglian worms though. He must be trying not to get into my good books," She mumbled.

"Uh, Earth doesn't have whatever an eglian worm is." Bruce said rubbing the back of his head. He had a sinking feeling it was those white worms he'd eaten on the orgy ship. That had been an experience to say the least, an experience he could have gone without.

"Really?" She asked. Bruce nodded, "Huh, weird."

"Well, uh thanks I'm gonna go grab some food and get back to doctoring."

"See you around, Big guy." Brunnhilde said waving him off.

He followed the Valkyrie's directions and was bent down cracking open a crate when a distinct feminine voice rang out behind him, "So, you and the warrior?"

Bruce jumped and turned around slowly to find Natasha quirking her eyebrows at him. The expression was neutral if perhaps a bit teasing. But something told Bruce that there was a much darker emotion hidden underneath.

"Umm, the warrior? I'm not sure I follow." He gulped, this, this was an ambush and knowing Natasha it was planned. She'd probably been watching him since he left Christine, waiting for her chance. No, scratch that Natasha had probably convinced Christine to make him take a break while he was grabbing bandages.

Natasha inclined her head to the right and Bruce followed the gesture his eyes finding Brunnhilde laughing with Korg.

"Was there an Asgardian space romance that somehow got left out of the tale with all the talk of an evil alien conqueror?" Natasha cast her voice so it was artificially light.

"What me and Brunnhilde?" Bruce asked incredulously, "You think we're a thing? No, just no. She's great, but we're just friends."

"I see." Natasha said flatly. She gazed at his face an impassive expression painted on.

"You don't believe me?" He asked a hint of something rising in his stomach as he finished rummaging around and pulled out a protein bar.

Natasha looked him up and down, "No, I believe you."

"Okay good. Glad to see you trust me enough to end up alone in space and not seek out romance first thing," he said. slamming the lid on the food crate. If someone had asked him why he was so angry he couldn't have answered. He just knew he was, his ever-present anger was boiling up, clawing its way up his throat.

"Well you were gone for two years. A lot can happen in two years." There was nothing accusatory in her tone, but somehow, he couldn't shake the feeling that it was an accusation. She was blaming him for something.

"Yeah, I can see that," Bruce said trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice as he pulled himself up to sit on the box, "Like the Avengers having some petty feud and letting Thaddeus Ross come out on top or maybe you guys deciding to sell your souls to him."

"That was," Natasha paused, looking for a word, "Regrettable, but with things escalating the way they did it wasn't totally avoidable, not with the world watching our missions go sideways."

"Not avoidable?" Bruce asked in disbelief, "Thor's working with his megalomaniac younger brother who stabs him for fun on a regular basis! After their thousand-yearlong royal family drama I think just about anything is forgivable and avoidable. No one's even called Steve yet! You guys just need to get over yourselves and talk to each other!" Bruce finished jabbing his finger at her. If she was going to blame him for disappearing, he sure as hell was going to hold her accountable for whatever had happened to the Avengers.

She clenched her teeth it was subtle but it was there. Apparently, something he'd said had hit its mark and frazzled the unflappable Black Widow, "What do you think I've been trying to do this whole time? Twiddle my thumbs and make daisy chains? You try telling Tony Stark to get over himself and see where it gets you!"

"I will!" Bruce heard himself shout. He looked down to see his hands tint green. He breathed deeply battling his anger down, now wasn't the time. Deep breath, count one, two, three. He'd done this hundreds of times, just breath Banner he told himself. Then he mulled over what he'd said. What Natasha had said. He came to a realization, she'd been playing him, "Hey don't play mind games with me. I'm not going to do your dirty work!"

Natasha frowned and looked at him.

"You guys got yourselves into this mess," He scowled, crossing his arms, "I was in some alien gladiator ring this whole time. You guys can grow up and fix your own problems, just because I can't get angry doesn't mean I'm your official peacemaker."

Natasha blinked at him before she stepped forward and leaned in close to his face, "I've really missed you. You and your stupid adorable brain." Then she closed the distance and kissed him.

What in the...? She was kissing him. That was… He couldn't think. Her mouth was warm and she felt safe. Why was she kissing him? It felt like his brain was short circuiting. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd kissed anyone. Wait, no he did. His brain started to descend from cloud nine and he remembered. He remembered exactly the last time he'd kissed someone, it had been Natasha. It had been Natasha right after they'd found her in Ultron's lair. After he'd told her she was his compelling reason to stay in control. That was right before she'd pushed him off a cliff.

He moved away and broke the kiss. There was a wolf whistle to his left and when his eyes followed the sound he expected to see Tony, instead he saw Brunnhilde giving him two thumbs up and a cocky grin. He scowled and flipped her off, he didn't need his romantic tribulations broadcasted for her entertainment. She just laughed and turned away. Bruce shifted his eyes back to Natasha who was staring at him like he'd grown a second head.

"You can't just kiss me like that!"

"Why not?" Her voice sounded perplexed and she tilted her head analyzing him. He felt like he was a creature under a microscope. He stepped back further.

"Natasha, you pushed me off of Sokovia. Maybe that was two years ago for you, but that was like two weeks ago for me!"

Any emotion Natasha had was wiped from her face. She was back to her Black Widow persona. It didn't matter what she was feeling she needed to hear this.

"I told you I didn't want to fight and you pushed me. I spent two years as the Hulk! If Thor hadn't found me on that alien planet I could have spent my whole life as the Hulk there an no one would have known! Don't play with me Natasha, you kiss me when you want something. You've always just used me to get to the Hulk."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off, "Oh and who are you to ask me about space romances? I could ask you the same question! How many guys have you been playing since I left?" She frowned and folded her arms across her chest, "I wouldn't be surprised if you were just playing me from the start. Make the sad little man inside the Hulk fall in love to control the beast!" Bruce knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as it came out of his mouth but he couldn't stop the flow, "I was always just a mission!" He yelled.

There was silence around them, only the sound of trees swaying could be heard. He glanced around to find them alone. All the Asgardians in the encampment seemed to have wisely slunk off somewhere.

Natasha closed her eyes, but he didn't stop, "In the end the mission will always be more important than your feelings that's just how it is. That's just you." He finished staring at her, waiting for her to contradict him, to try and prove him wrong, at the very least to raise her voice.

Instead she stood there silently, firm and unmoving when she spoke her voice was uncharacteristically soft. Bruce had to strain his ears to make out the words, "They told us love was poison." It was like she was casting a confession to the wind. A confession that was ripped from her. It sounded so un-Natasha like, so broken, "That it would infect us and kill us slowly so instead we must kill it." She opened her eyes and looked Bruce right in the eye, "I suppose they were right." She whispered.

Bruce felt his heart sink. This really wasn't the way he wanted this conversation to go. Natasha didn't talk much about her past period. He didn't know how he wanted it to go, he was angry, but he didn't want this. Not some trauma fueled justification pried from her.

"I thought you were dead," She admitted, "It was better than thinking that you would have left willingly." He flinched. That was like a punch to the stomach, "I told you that I couldn't have children because you couldn't either. I should have told you this story then too, but I was scared."

Bruce opened his mouth to reassure her. She didn't give him the chance, "I'm a coward with a lot of red in my ledger Bruce that's the truth, that's all I am. I'm not even sure I'm capable of love."

She paused and seemed to draw further into herself, "When I was fifteen there was a mission... they wanted to make sure, to weed out the weak. The ones who would be susceptible to the poison. In the Red Room if you couldn't build up your resistance to poison then you died." Natasha's voice was clinical as it always was when she talked about her training. She stared at some imagined thing past Bruce, "I was sent on a mission and there was a boy, a fellow Russian agent, KGB I think. We were both young. It was one of my first espionage missions. I'd been in the field longer than him, but we kept running into each other. He saved my life once and I returned the favor, it was all for the motherland, right?" An ugly half-smile formed on her face. Bruce felt like he was watching a meteor hurtle to Earth, all he could do was stare.

"He was charming I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help myself. A few more missions and we were entangled. I was naive I thought I was better than them and I could keep it secret, I still don't know how they found out, but they did. The next time they passed a file to me it was his face with a red x through it. They never said anything, but it was clear the ultimatum: cut the poison out before it was too late or die now. The next time I saw him I killed him. I pretended we were on a joint mission and waited until he'd met his mission goals. We went out for drinks and back to his room. He was laughing he never saw it coming as I wrapped wire around his neck. Once he asphyxiated I left. He's probably buried in some unmarked grave in Petrograd."

The way Natasha said the last part, like she was discussing the weather. It sent a shiver down his spine. He knew she'd killed people, but she never talked about it with him. Clint probably knew the nitty gritty details, she'd never told any of the others though.

"I had never been in love before." Her voice cracked, "Not really I knew how to play the game, to read people, to manipulate them and make them love me. But I had never been in love." Natasha said. Her voice was barely there, Bruce strained his ears, "This is on me though. I swore I wouldn't do it again, but I did because I'm weak and I thought I was free. I'm sure my mind picked you because it thought you were the safest choice."

"Me?!" Bruce gaped, "The guy who can't even get angry without going green. How could I possibly have been a safe choice?"

"Because you could never lie about what you are."

Bruce's jaw snapped shut with an audible click. That, that really hit the nail on the head. A spy raised to constantly lie would be oddly attracted to a person that could never lie. Natasha had killed dozens maybe even hundreds of people, Bruce, he was nothing if not unkillable.

She looked like she was about to cry now. Natasha Romanoff one of the strongest people he'd ever met had just flayed back years of scar tissue for him to look at her throbbing wounds. He swallowed, she was showing him the worst parts of herself and he didn't know if he was worthy.

"You thought even if someone ordered you to get rid of me ever you wouldn't be able to?" He concluded connecting all the dots. She was running from her past, always running from the monsters in her head. Bruce got that, well sort of, though usually it was the monsters running from him.

She nodded, "I decided before Ultron even happened that I'd succumb to the poison for you."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked gently, scared somehow that he might spook her.

"Fella done me wrong," Natasha said softly leaning towards Bruce." Except I was the fella and I did him wrong." She tucked her red hair under his chin and reached around for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight, crushing her to his chest. "Where did you think the name: Black Widow came from?"

There was something damp on his shirt. She was crying. He tucked her closer, the Black Widow didn't cry, but Natasha Romanoff did because she was a very broken human being buried under years of brainwashing and abuse of the worst kind. Bruce wished the Red Room still existed just so he could smash it all over again for what it'd done to all those little girls.

He couldn't have said how long they stayed like that. Hugging in the middle of a field with injured Asgardians giving them a wide berth as Natasha cried silently.

"You know love isn't a poison and even if it was poisons in the right dosage can be medicines." He murmured in her ear.

Natasha stayed silent for a little longer before he heard a quiet, "I'll take that under advisement Doctor." She breathed deeply, "I don't know what's going to happen next."

Bruce kissed the top of her head. He gently tugged her away so he could look at her face. Her eyes were a bit red, but she tried to school her expression as he looked at her.

"Neither do I." Bruce admitted, "But if we make it through the universe wide apocalypse I guess we can figure it out together. See if we die first or if the poison gets us." He gave her a little bitter smile, "Because if you can't outlast the poison I definitely can't."

"I adore you." Natasha whispered as she kissed his cheek, "Don't you dare die on me Banner."

"I could say the same to you Agent Romanoff." Bruce smiled, maybe they weren't perfect, but this was a start and he'd rather have Natasha by his side any day of the week than have her somewhere out there alone thinking love was a poison.

 _ **-x-**_

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry for any medical inaccuracies. I'm a science student but not a premed kid and I didn't have a ton of time to research emergency medical care. Yikes this took me forever to write, Natasha was not cooperating with me at all so hopefully her and Banner aren't to OOC. I tried my best romance is not my forte! Let me know what you guys think constructive criticism is much appreciated. Next up in the series gets back to thor and the gang and introduces T'Challa! I'm so excited I've literally had that part mostly written for a month but couldn't post it before this! So yeah that should be up and finished before infinity war on Friday so keep your eyes out and look forward to that. It will be called: Sins of the Father! For those of you commenting on the completeness of the story, so I don't really like the way allows for formatting on AO3 I can do this as a series and not worry about people being able to find it, but since I can't do that here I have it all under one title even though I kind of consider this latest installment and the next one more as separate stories happening in the same AU. As always please read and review I adore reading everyone's opinion.**_


	12. Sins of the Father Part 1

_**Author's Note: I watched Black Panther and it was awesome. The villain's plight was empathetic, the world building for Wakanda was great, and the writing for the female characters was just on point. But while I watched the movie I couldn't help wonder what Thor and T'Challa would have to say about their fathers and think that they would have a lot to talk about. So this is what came out of that thinking! Also how do accents? I don't know I didn't even try! Anyways hope you enjoy the addition of T'Challa to my post-Ragnarok verse. Warning this is not Beta read so all mistakes are my own. This work is part of a series but can probably be read solo. Also is it just me or do we need to have a badass woman club for marvel seriously Shuri, Nakia, Okoye, Valkyrie, Natasha, Nebula and Gamora need to get together and share battle tips.**_

 _ **Summary: The Asgardians are just starting to get settled on Earth after their traumatic run in with Thanos. Naturally, Secretary Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross decides he needs to ruin it. Thor is called to plead his case before the U. N. good thing he has a habit of finding allies in unexpected places. Or Thor and T'Challa talk about Fathers and what it means to be a king.**_

-x-

Sins of the Father Part 1:

Things in the Asgardian encampment were just settling down for the evening, when it all went to shit. Bruce's day had been going pretty well too. He was back on Earth, Thor was alive, he'd made up with Black Widow, and they'd managed to warn the remaining Avengers about Thanos. All things considered it was one of his better days in the last couple of weeks. Naturally the forces of the universe wouldn't cut him any slack.

"Hey guys," Tony's voice boomed across the field, "Not to break up all the relaxation and medical mumbo jumbo, but we've got some birds coming in hot. ETA 5 minutes on Ross, get ready."

People began scrambling in every direction not sure what was going on, but reading the warning in the tone.

"Wait!" Thor ordered, all movement stopped as the Asgardians took a knee for their king, "We must be calm and ordered. I will deal with Earth's government I want the rest of you to lay low and not cause any trouble." Thor's eyes rested on Loki for a moment, "Tend to the wounded and recuperate, whatever happens I promise you no harm will come."

Bruce felt the tension ease away instantly, there was still a nervous air around the camp, but it was no worse than it'd been earlier. Thor really did have a dependable presence. Parents ushered children and elders into tents, clearing the area for whatever was coming. And then it came.

Bruce could hear the whirring of engines long before he could see them. When he looked up he saw five Quinjets and a helicopter closing in quickly. Strange magicked away the 'commandeered' medical supplies as the fleet of Quinjets dropped down into the clearing. Bruce saw Thor, Loki and Strange all share a look, then Strange waved his hand and Loki disappeared.

Tony touched down. His newly repaired suit shining in its full crimson glory as the jets landed. The first one out of the quinjet was the Secretary of State himself in a black suit. Who the hell thought it was a good idea to make Ross the Secretary of State anyways? Following him was a short blonde man in sunglasses who was probably an agent and a round balding man. After the first vehicle four more jets and a helicopter landed. Men began pouring out into the open field, though they were all heavily muscled and, if Bruce had to guess, combat ready. Despite the combat garb he couldn't see so much as a pistol on any of the agents. It appeared Ross had listened to Tony's warnings or at least opted for plausible deniability. Instead it was a 'weaponless' chaotic flock of uniforms and suits with General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt" Ross leading the charge with the other two suits hot on his heels as he headed towards Tony.

"Ross and Ross so nice to see you again." Tony inclined his head in greeting, "Are you getting the boy band back together? Can't wait for your next album," He quipped, "And Prime Minister it's an honor I love what you've done with the place."

The two government men scowled and the Prime Minister looked flabbergasted in what Natasha had once called the Stark effect look. Bruce sighed, Tony's sparkling ego was showing again and it was not helping. But he was not getting into this, in fact he kind of wished he was invisible right now too. The last thing he needed was Ross noticing he was there. The man left a bad taste in his mouth. Bruce scooted further away from the envoy and ducked down behind one of the tents. Best to keep an eye on events from a distance.

"Oh, save it Stark," Ross growled, "I'll deal with you and your motley crew in a minute. In the meantime, beat it. We came to talk to Thor, or whoever's in charge of this circus." Ross glanced around, "Where is he?"

Bruce saw Thor out of the corner of his eye and turned to follow him. He was striding across the field his head held high and his one eye sizing up the government forces. Valkyrie was right behind him in her silver armor. Her blue cap dancing in a wind that could only be Thor's work. They looked like a force of nature.

The pair stopped in front of Tony, "Greetings." Thor said cheerily. Secretary Ross gave Tony a look. Bruce couldn't make out his face from this angle but the next thing he knew Tony was backing off. Bruce really needed to get a hold of whatever the Avengers had signed in those Accords, it seemed like it was a nasty piece of work.

"Hello, your majesty, was it?" The shorter blonde man started, Thor nodded, "Agent Everett Ross," He stuck his hand out and Thor shook it vigorously, "This is Secretary Ross and Prime Minister Hansen we are here on behalf of the U. N. and Norway to assess the situation and come to an agreement."

"I see. That must be why you've brought so many… surveyors." Thor said glancing pointedly at the forces that were moving cargo out of the jets.

"We mean no disrespect your majesty. There were conflicting reports and we weren't sure what to expect. I assure you they mean you no harm."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that." Valkyrie snorted, causing the Prime Minister to shift awkwardly. His eyes shifting up and down her form. At first it looked a bit lecherous, but when he got down to where she kept her very real, very sharp sword. His eyes bugged out a little. She gave him her signature smile that was all teeth. Thor shot her a look and she stepped behind him and partially out of view.

"You mentioned some negotiations on behalf of Earth's government," Thor prompted, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Right well-" the agent began.

"We demand that you leave Norway's land! Your invasion and occupation is illegal!" The Prime Minister cut in.

"Occupation?" Thor mouthed looking the man over.

"That's what this is isn't it? An illegal occupation. No one in my government gave you permission to be here. You're squatters at best and invaders at worst."

"Ah, I see there seems to have been some miscommunication between my friend Stark and yourself. This is not an invasion."

"Well, whatever it is we want you and your ilk cleared off! This is Norway's sovereign land and you have no right to be here." The Prime Minister ground out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Thor cocked his head at the man as he looked him up and down before straightening to his full height, "I believe that we will do no such thing."

"You're in my jurisdiction!" Hansen yelled and stepped closer. Close enough he could jab his finger into Thor's chest, "And you'll do as I say!"

How the Prime Minister wasn't cowed by Thor's stature or by the way that clouds seemed to be rumbling over head was a mystery to Bruce. Some men seemed destined to be born with no sense of self-preservation. The two Rosses seemed better at reading the atmosphere as they shifted nervously. Bruce saw Thaddeus Ross shoot a glance towards the jets, that couldn't' be anything good.

"Please Prime Minister," Secretary Ross intervened, holding up his hand to stop the tirade.

His voice sent a shiver down Bruce's spine as he ducked further behind the makeshift tent cloth. Suddenly there was a hand on his arm and Bruce just about jumped out of his skin. His head darted to the left to see who it was. He caught a glimpse of red hair and he instantly relaxed. It was Natasha. He edged closer to her. She gave him a knowing look and then placed herself next to the edge of the tent so anyone looking would see her first. Effectively putting herself between Bruce and Ross. She gave him a sympathetic look, of course she knew about his history with Ross. Natasha always seemed to know.

"Thor," Ross continued, "I'm here representing the interests of the U. N. Security Council. The governments of Earth would like to know why you've brought all these people here and what you plan on doing. The Prime Minister and the Norwegian government are quite disgruntled and unprepared for whatever the situation is." Ross gave Thor a sideways look, "There have also been rumors of Loki returning to the area. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"No, I wouldn't." Thor said earnestly, "I can assure you that Loki as you knew him no longer exists."

"Is he dead then?"

"Most likely, he certainly isn't here."

"Really," Ross drawled, "Because we have satellite images from less than two days ago with Loki alive in the area with the Tesseract. Both objects that under Director Fury's time at S.H.I.E.L.D he foolishly allowed you to return to Asgard with him. So, I guess the question is your Majesty why do they both appear to be back on Earth?"

"How can you be certain that it was truly Loki and not some other magic?" Thor questioned as he tucked his hands behind his back, "I understand Earth has recently had a reemergence of the mystical arts. Loki's image would make an excellent distraction for other crimes given his history. Besides do you believe Loki would be so foolish as to return alone to a planet he has already failed to conquer with an army?"

Secretary Ross grit his teeth, "This could very well be an army."

Thor let out a boisterous laugh, "Yes, because after all these years of defending Earth I've decided to conquer it with only women and children. Do not jest." Thor said wiping a tear from his eye.

Ross smiled thinly, "This could all be a trick. You could very well be Loki in disguise given his recorded abilities."

Thor frowned for the first time since the meeting started, "Stark seems to believe otherwise."

"Well Stark's partiality has been in question for quite some time. We need proof of your intentions."

"Since you seem so set in your thinking I shall have to prove otherwise." Thor replied, his eyebrows drawing together in concentration.

There was a sizzle in the atmosphere as the pressure dropped. Then a loud CRACK as lightning briefly leaped into existence. It flashed down striking the ground six inches away from Secretary Ross. He flinched back eyes wide as he stared at the smoldering scorch mark that had once been grass.

Three pairs of eyes turned to the Thunder God. The shock on their faces was something to behold. Bruce felt satisfaction rest in his belly. The two Rosses and one Prime Minister finally seemed to realize that they weren't dealing with someone human. Bruce relished the hint of fear he saw in Secretary Ross's eyes.

"I believe that should be proof enough." Thor declared. No one said anything. There were a few minutes of silence before the envoy seemed to come back to themselves. Secretary Ross glared his salt and pepper hair sprung up from the static in the air. He flared his nostrils, but didn't open his mouth. It was Agent Ross -and really who thought it was a good idea to send both on a mission together? - who cleared his throat.

"Well I for one believe you. I think that's enough for today though." He said tugging at the collar on his suit, "It seems things may be more complicated than we were informed. We brought some aid with us that should help, food, blankets things like that. We'll leave those here for you."

Thor nodded, "Thank you, it is much appreciated."

"Yes, well on behalf of the U. N. we'll be requesting your presence for a special hearing in one week. I'm sure Stark can help you figure out how to get there. He's been there himself enough times."

"What exactly is this hearing about?"

"What's going to happen next. This has never happened before and countries all over the world are in an uproar. They'll have a hearing, form a committee, and decide if you guys are really refugees and what to do with you lot."

Thor frowned, "I see."

"The U. N. will also want to send in someone on the ground to fact find before the hearing. I hope you won't mind." Agent Ross explained, his expression was sympathetic, but his tone said this was happening even if Thor minded very much.

Thor sighed, "I suppose this is non-negotiable."

"You can deny them but it won't be in your favor."

"Then I accept on the conditions that they will be monitored by an appointed member of my guard throughout the duration of their stay."

"Fair enough." Agent Ross agreed, "One week be there." With one last glare from Secretary Ross, the trio of government officials scampered back to their jets. The personnel they'd brought with them continued to unload supplies. It took twenty more minutes before they were done and the air fleet was taking off. The pilots would later talk about how they'd had the best tailwind of their careers that day.

"What a pain in the ass." Valkyrie concluded when the group left, "I mean who do they think they are coming in here and ordering us around? I could lay that guy flat with one pinky."

"Play nice Brunnhilde," Thor ordered and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a softy you've left the family mantle of conquering behind you, got it." She waved him off. Thor huffed out a laugh.

Bruce crept out from his hiding place with Natasha trailing after him, "Did you see his face when you almost hit him with lightning?" Bruce said in awe, "I can't believe you lied to him. Nobody ever lies to him. He looked like he wanted to flay you alive!"

Thor smirked cheekily, "He's certainly welcome to try. Besides I didn't really lie Loki was invisible, I had no idea where he was at the moment, he could have been anywhere."

"Very well-done brother," Loki's disembodied voice echoed around them. There was a sound of clapping and then Thor stumbled as something slapped him on the back. The air rippled green next to Thor and Loki appeared from nothing, "Do tell me when you stop auditioning to be the god of mischief though. I can assure you that role is already filled and I somehow doubt the world could take more than one of me." Thor smiled at his brother. Bruce didn't get it, but then again, he didn't get most of their relationship. It was probably some secret sibling inside joke.

Soon enough the rest of the Stop-Thanos team seemed to have reconvened around Thor. When Strange got there Bruce couldn't help himself from bursting out, "You made Loki invisible? Why didn't you make me invisible? It was taking everything I had not to Hulk out and beat that guy into the dust."

"You looked like you were doing fine on your own." Strange pointed out, "The Black Widow over there looked like she was more than capable of stopping you or defending your honor, whatever the situation required. It was very romantic, I didn't want to spoil the moment." Strange said, there was a mirthful twinkle in his eye that Bruce didn't like at all, "Besides I didn't make you invisible I did one better, I made you unnoticeable."

"Unnoticeable? What's the difference?" Bruce asked curiously.

"If people knew you were there they could still see you, if they didn't, well, they simply didn't notice you. It's a complex bit of magic"

Loki snorted, "More like child's play. I'll bet you were too focused on keeping my invisible so much so that you couldn't even handle a separate secondary spell."

"Maybe if I just kept your hair and eyebrows invisible you'd treat me with more respect, " Strange threatened.

"You're welcome to try. Though I must warn you If you do that… well I think you would make quite an excellent centipede. Don't you think he looks like a centipede brother?"

"Loki enough," Thor ordered, as Loki's smirk faded, "We need to decide what to do when Earth's government sends their people."

"Yeah, I don't trust them." Valkyrie agreed, "Did you see the way they looked at me? They really need someone to cut them down to size. I'd be willing if no one else is."

Thor ignored her, "I have a plan. If we want to integrate peaceably we need to show them that we mean no harm. But I also do not want them to see how few are numbers are right now." Loki hummed at him in thought, "That is why I want Loki to manage their surveyor."

Loki gaped at him, "You want me to do what?!"

"Keep the U. N. people where we want them and away from where we don't."

Loki's voice was very dry, "I do believe a stray rock must have hit your head when you decided to rescue us with a tornado, but because it pains me to see you suffer in your idiocy I will remind you that I am not a popular man on Earth."

Thor scowled, running a hand through his cropped hair, "I know that! That's why you'll shapeshift. They'll never know it was you and you were always the best at keeping people out of your mischief. I have complete faith in you."

Loki studied him for a moment gauging how genuine he was before he declared, "Bold mood brother."

"I do seem to be a very bold king. Besides I imagine they'd never think that the kind Asgardian woman showing them around was the same person who invaded New York. Humans seem to be very easily distracted by good looks." Loki just stared as Valkyrie and Strange cackled beside him.

"I hate you." Loki declared venom in his voice.

"I love you as well brother."

"If your plan is truly to seek diplomacy then perhaps I should join you in your negotiations rather than host their watchdogs. I do have more experience than you in such matters." Loki tried turning up his persuasive powers.

Thor shook his head firmly, "No, I need you here Loki."

Loki sighed, "I suppose I'll start drafting the declaration of war then."

"You wound me." Thor said placing his hand over his heart, "Do you really have such little faith in my abilities?"

"Frankly, yes. Your idea of negotiations with your friends was punching them in the face. And when you try to negotiate with me it tends to end with you sitting on top of me."

Thor scoffed, "I'm not that bad."

Loki raised his eyebrow, "Really?" Thor growled and Loki sighed in resignation, "Consider it taking father's advice then. What was it he always said? A wise king never seeks out war, but is always ready for it."

"I'm pretty sure father didn't mean preemptively writing war declarations." Loki waved his hand, "Semantics. I think you need my help with diplomacy far more than you need me to keep an eye on some attempt at spy craft. Brother," Loki started slowly, his eyes trained on Thor watching every detail, "Do you not trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you. I trust you to a healthy degree, one that doesn't get me stabbed or sold into slavery." Loki frowned and Thor sighed, "That isn't the issue here. I need eyes and ears here in case something goes wrong and I certainly trust your ability to make mischief if necessary. That is why I'll hope for the best and take Heimdall and Brunnhilde with me to negotiate, and I'm giving you your own mission. That's also why I'm leaving you in the capable hands of the Doctor."

"Uh, me or him?" Bruce asked pointing between himself and Strange. He really wasn't ready to have to wrangle Loki in. Not after the last time Thor had tried to leave him in charge.

"Him." Thor said pointing at Strange and Bruce let out a sigh of relief.

"And where exactly do you see god sitter in my job description?" Strange quirked his eyebrow at Thor.

"Well… I thought-" the King stammered out.

"Right next to the title Sorcerer Supreme." Wong said joining the conversation and saving Thor from having to stumble along any further. He stood between Tony and Strange. He was his usual grumpy self, staring down Strange with his arms crossed.

"Have you been eavesdropping this whole time?" Strange asked a curious expression painted on his face.

"I wasn't aware it was called eavesdropping when people have a meeting in the middle of a field."

Strange rolled his eyes, "Just because there's no eaves doesn't mean it's not eavesdropping."

"Keep up with that attitude and I might just replace you with this guy." Wong chided jerking his thumb at Loki, "At least he doesn't complain needlessly."

Loki smirked at Strange who looked scandalized by the very suggestion. His cloak lifted off his shoulders and floated over to Loki circling him slowly. It almost seemed like the cloth was curious. Loki reached out to touch it and the cloak jerked back and returned to Strange, settling back onto his shoulders.

"I won't be letting you out of my sight." Strange hissed at Loki.

Loki shrugged, "I suppose you could try, I do like a challenge. Though I must admit I do make a very lovely woman. Even I have trouble keeping my eyes off myself." Loki flashed him a predatory grin.

Strange blushed and Tony Stark coughed, "Yeah, that was a conversation I never needed to hear. Anyways I'm thinking I should probably tag along with Sparkles and help on the diplomacy front."

"I don't know how good of an idea that is Tony," Natasha counselled, "Most of the leaders don't like you. They consider you a non-state military actor, if they didn't need you handling the Accords and the Avengers they'd love an excuse to turn on you. I'm not sure you being there to run interference is going to help Thor's case."

"So, you want Pointbreak over there to run it by himself?"

"Hey, he won't be alone and I can gut everyone in that room in under ten minutes." Valkyrie said with a slap on Tony's back.

"That isn't reassuring me." Tony sighed, "Really Nat, you're gonna let her go but not me?"

Tony shot a bewildered look at Natasha. She frowned, but let out a brief, "Thor's call."

"I believe that we should try to have our plight heard first. This will best be done by myself and some of my closest advisors. Valkyrie is my general and serving as a guard. She should be there." Thor turned his head addressing the golden eyed man with the longsword, "Heimdall you shall come too. You served Asgard and my father well. It would be a poor choice to not have your counsel."

"As you wish my King." The man said with a small bow.

Thor clapped his hands, "It's settled then. Be prepared to leave in a week!"

-x-

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry about the gross mischaracterization of Norway's gov. I'm sure the real gov is awesome, or as awesome as gov can be. I just needed a little more conflict for the plot so sorry this is the wacky bad MCU version of Norway, no offense meant! Yes somehow writing Loki makes me channel my inner Mycroft. I can't help it. I kind of imagine if Loki was the older brother he would be like Mycroft secretly intervening and annoying Thor with his plots. Anyways as always please read and review! Also a special shoutout and thanks for all of those readers who have commented on almost every chapter you guys are amazing and I appreciate it so much! Seriously you guys are awesome! The second part should be out and published tomorrow before I go watch infinity war. I'm so excited! Also really scared and depressed to see this Au crumble away into the non-canon zone.**_

Bonus: This was a snippet of dialogue I really liked but couldn't fit into the story so here you go.

"Very well. But if this thing goes belly up brother I'll still have that war declaration drafted. And," Loki paused an evil grin forming on his face, "I'll find that General, I'll overthrow his government and… let's just say I'll make his nightmares look like dreams."

Tony gulped, "Is anyone else worried that Loki is back on Earth?"

Bruce leaned over to him, "I wouldn't worry too much about it.," he whispered, "I was talking to some asgardians apparently when Loki ran Asgard he spent most of his time funding the arts."

"Huh, wouldn't have taken him for an art guy."


	13. Sins of the Father Part 2

Sins of the Father Part 2:

A special U. N. commission was called to deal with what they were calling the Asgardian question. T'Challa himself had only been contacted a few days ago, but despite the rapid announcement the meeting room was bursting with reporters and delegates.

The room was arranged like most parliamentary buildings. A panel of chairs was arranged as the central stand at the front of the room with rows of linked desks and chairs rising back so the speakers were always visible. Many of the ambassadors were already seated and T'Challa tried to weave around the flashing cameras and the occasional brave reporter as he approached his seat. Okoye had taken to glaring at anyone attempting to so much as talk to him, one look at her and the sea of people seemed to part around him. She would no doubt be very smug about this on the ride home.

He traded the bare minimum of pleasantries with those sitting next to him and instead pulled out the file the commission had provided. It was surprisingly thick, him and Okoye had looked over it before leaving Wakanda. It contained a brief overview of refugee crises and interventions in the past, as well as the words of a few key human rights scholars. That information only covered the first twenty pages or so, the rest of the massive file was a devoted in-depth report on everything recorded about Asgard and Thor's interactions on Earth.

He flipped it open to the first page. Front and center was a photograph of the infamous god, his mid-length blonde hair spread out behind him, a grin on his face and his hammer held high. The image was slightly blurry and the caption noted it'd been taken during the battle for New York. Below that was an image of Thor that was from a few months ago, his hair tied back and smiling as he posed next to two young women.

T'Challa was interested to see Thor in person. He'd read the entirety of the file with the relevant background information on him: the battle in New Mexico, the invasion of New York and Sokovia. But, still watching the world happen and interacting with it were two very different things. His father had still been king and following a strict isolationist policy when the Avengers emerged so he'd only heard about the man in passing.

Soon the small trickle of people entering the room faded to nothing and the doors closed. Everyone sat on the edge of their seat in anticipation for what was to come. This would be very intriguing indeed he thought as he folded his hands together and leaned across the chamber's wooden table.

-x-

"I don't need any titles." Thor protested as the Quinjet loaned to the Asgardian trio approached Geneva. Valkyrie was in the pilot seat in her full armor a sword strapped around her waist and several various sharp objects hidden on her person. Behind her Thor and Heimdall were discussing strategy. While they had agreed Valkyrie should be armed for appearances sake Heimdall had suggested that they remain weaponless. That wasn't what the current argument was about though. No, this was about titles. It'd been a recurring argument over the last week. Thor insisting that he wanted to appear friendly and familiar and needed to avoid titles altogether and Heimdall insisting that they needed to take an opposite stance.

"You have much to learn my King," Heimdall murmured, "Titles are important especially in snake pits such as these. Please allow me to introduce you."

Thor let out a very long sigh, "Fine, very well Heimdall if you consider it that important do as you see fit." Thor grumbled.

Heimdall gave him a knowing look, "And one more piece of advice. Whatever they do or say do not threaten them.

"What?" Thor blanched, "Why would I threaten them?"

"I'm afraid I must echo the concerns of your brother in this. Your diplomatic skills are… developing."

Valkyrie snorted from the pilot's chair, "More like non-existent."

"That seems a bit harsh," Thor frowned, "I convinced you to join me on Saakar."

"No, that was just me and my weakness for Asgardian liquor I assure you."

"Regardless," Heimdall interjected, "Based on what I have seen Secretary Ross and his allies seem likely to discredit you and try to force you into a combative position. Do not allow them to do this. Keep your head cool."

Thor nodded solemnly, "I'll take that under advisement."

"Okay boys, landing gears up, touching down now," Valkyrie called, flipping a couple switches before they bumped down on the runway, "Now let's go kick some ass."

-x-

The Asgardians were greeted on the ground by Everett Ross who greeted them and offered to show them to the assembly room.

Thor bowed his head in acquiescence, "Lead on Agent."

The group was trapezed through a maze of hallways that all blurred together the longer Thor walked until he couldn't have even harbored a guess as to where they'd come from, "Sorry about this," Ross said apologetically, "Normally we'd go a more direct way but with the media hounds out there they recommended I bring you through the back entrance."

"It is fine."

A few short minutes later and the group was standing in front of a pair of impressive looking wooden doors.

"Well here we are." Ross said stopping, "I'll leave you to enter when you're ready."

Thor bobbed his head and murmured a 'Thanks' as the Agent disappeared back into the maze.

Thor exhaled loudly, "Shall we get started?"

Heimdall cast Thor one more worried look before he flung the door open and strode through. His voice boomed, "All rise in the presence of Thor Son of Odin, God of Thunder, and King of Asgard."

There was a low murmur as people slowly rose to their feet and turned to stare at Thor as he entered the room. He prickled uncomfortably. It felt awkward to have this many unfamiliar eyes on him. He couldn't say he wasn't worth looking at though. He'd dressed in the best armor and clothes they could find, much of it donated and hand stitched by his people from what little remained of the splendors of Asgard. The metal of his chest plate was polished and someone had even managed to make him a stunning replacement cape that was draped over his shoulder.

For the most part Thor left these political games to Loki, he was better at them anyways. Not for the first time that day Thor wished he could have brought Loki with him. He knew it was wise to have his brother stay safely out of the way with Strange. That his brother's presence would only make this task more difficult. But still in Thor's heart he knew he would rather have his brother at his side in times of hardship than anywhere else.

He let out an inaudible sigh as straightened his back and strode as regally as he could towards the chair at the front of the room. Heimdall wasn't wrong, although he had avoided it in his youth, politics was all about the show. And Thor would be damned if he didn't do his best to put on an impressive one. With that thought he wrapped his kingly persona around him like armor and took his seat waiting to face the wolves.

-x-

A murmur arose from the crowd as the heavy oak door of the assembly was thrown open. A dark-skinned man stepped forward and announced Thor's arrival, most of the room rose in respect. T'Challa did not, he was a king he would not stand for anyone. Okoye did not move either, but both of them trained their eyes on the door.

The man that walked into the assembly could not have been more different from the one in the briefing. For starters he was missing an eye. All of his arrogance seemed to have been drained from him, in its place was a look T'Challa recognized. It was one he saw himself every morning when he looked in the mirror, a man struggling with the weight of the world on his shoulders. How interesting. As the Asgardian strode to take his seat the man who had entered first and a woman both decked out in armor followed him and arranged themselves into a standing position behind his chair.

T'Challa's instincts prickled as he looked at the three of them. Thor was dangerous he had centuries of fighting experience that was to be expected, but the other two gave him the same feeling. He met Okoye's eyes and she nodded at him subtly. She appeared to be picking up on it as well.

T'Challa watched Thor seat himself and for the elected speaker to come forward. He'd never seen the speaker before and he wasn't from any expected delegation.

The man stepped out in a traditional black suit. He circled the room once taking in everyone's faces before he turned back to Thor and addressed him, "Thor King of Asgard? Am I getting that right?"

Thor nodded and T'Challa felt his stomach sink. He could already tell whatever this was it wasn't going to be fair. It was going to be a witch trial.

"But as I understood it you and your people are here as refugees because your planet was destroyed." He said glancing down at his notes, "Isn't it hard to be a king when you have no kingdom?"

There was an audible gasp at the speaker's audacity and a murmur from the crowd. The cameras' red lights were flashing as the captured everything.

The speaker was certainly far more impertinent than any good diplomat would be. But rather than take offense the King merely smiled wryly at the man, "Perhaps for some."

T'Challa raised his eyebrows for a man who claimed to be the living embodiment of stormy weather he was rather calm for having his authority tested.

"Listen well Thor Odinson-" The speaker started.

"I'm listening."

"What?" He blinked in confusion over being interrupted.

"I just wanted to let you know I was listening. I would not want to appear rude." Thor answered his face the epitome of innocence. T'Challa smirked behind his hand it took a certain type of audacity to snub someone to their face without them even realizing it. He would not have matched that type of cunning to the God of Thunder the legends described. This should be an interesting meeting to say the least.

"Yes, well- yes. That's very good." The speaker opened and closed his mouth like a fish before finally settling on closing his mouth and looking around the hall bewilderedly. Apparently, the trial was already not going like him and his supporters wanted. T'Challa very much intended to find out who his supporters were. It took a very powerful man to get someone as intentionally confrontational as this man the lead speaking role in global case.

The speaker cleared his throat and started again, "As I was saying, you are here to present your case. The assembly will hear it, they will question you, and then they will deliberate on what to do about your situation."

"Very well," Thor began, "As many of you already know I am here seeking asylum on behalf of my people. We have come to settle on Earth after the prophesized Ragnarok has destroyed Asgard." This news led to a murmur in the crowd. T'Challa heard several whispered, 'A whole planet destroyed?' and 'Impossible!'.

"We have currently settled in Norway as it is a place that is familiar to us and our ancestors have visited for centuries. Many of my people feel a cultural tie to the land there."

"You have no claim to our culture!" The Norwegian Prime Minister shouted rising from his seat. As a cascade of other opinions were slung around the hall. From it's our job as humanitarians to aid these people to kick these damn aliens back into space!

"Order. Order." The speaker called half-heartedly, T'Challa could almost make out a faint smile on his face. This wouldn't end well.

"And what of the war criminal Loki?" A delegate from Germany spoke up, "We were assured he would be tried and meet justice on Asgard. I don't know if justice means something else up there in space, but now he's free and appearing in Norway according to our intelligence. My country won't stand for that! Not after he murdered a German citizen on German soil!"

"Norway won't stand to have war criminals claiming to be refugees!" The Norwegian Prime Minister added slamming his fist down on the wooden desk for emphasis.

"If you are truly coming to seek aid as you claim you should turn your brother over to us at once. He can't be left to roam about." Another voice in the crowd chimed in.

The God of Thunder frowned.

"How can we be expected to live with people with the strength of gods? You can't expect that they'll really follow our laws." Came from the African delegation.

"I'll bet they're here to conquer us and take our resources!" Another voice shouted.

"Enough!" Thor commanded, "If you truly think Asgard wished to conquer this planet. Why would we wait until now with half our numbers and Earth advancing in technology? Why would I have joined with the Avengers to stop my brother? To stop Ultron if conquest was our goal? Asgard has had the means to conquer Earth for centuries, but that is not our way. Instead we have served as Earth's protectors for decades and claimed them into our realm."

"Do you think yourself a ruler here Odinson? Think that you can command us?" sneered the Prime Minister from England.

"Tell me Earth's representatives, how long do you think it will take for the news that Asgard has fallen to spread? How long until some other Empire comes along to take Midgard? The Kree? The Skrull? There are dozens of galactic Empires that Asgard has spared Earth of for centuries, if we leave do you truly think you will have the means to stop them?"

"Of course! We stopped the Chitauri after all!" The American ambassador said.

Thor barked out a dark laugh, "As I recall it the Avengers stopped the Chitauri invasion and I see how you have shown your loyalty to them. The governments of Earth can deny our claim. That is within your rights as sovereign peoples and I will respect it. But I warn you now that if you do you will not like the consequences."

"Is that a threat Odinson?" The speaker asked narrowing his eyes from the pulpit.

"No. That is a fact. There are powers rising in the universe that Earth has no hope of tackling alone. If you truly wish to make us unwelcome here me and my people will leave once we have recovered. But when those forces reach Earth, and they will reach Earth, it will be well within my right to deny your claim for aid when this happens."

Loud scoffs rose from the gathered delegates. "Like a few thousand people would be any help to a threat that big. This isn't 2012 anymore, Earth can defend itself."

"Oh, and this is a theory you're willing to test?" Thor snapped in irritation, "Be my guests I will miss Shawarma when your planet is gone." With that Thor rose his chair screeching against the floor as he shoved it back and walked towards the exit. The two other Asgardians following closely behind. When the door shut silence fell over the hall.

"That man is very strange for a white man." Okoye commented quietly from her seat.

"Indeed. I think I should like to meet him." T'Challa murmured back as he stood to address the delegates, "I think this farce has gone on long enough. This Council forgets its place and duty. Regardless of species, humanity should always strive to be better than what is out there. If we will not help those that have helped us we have no right to sit in this room. If you wish to continue this sham of a meeting please do. But I will be taking my leave."

With that he headed for the door with Okoye trailing him, leaving the bickering delegates to their whispers.

-x-

T'Challa found Thor leaning against a wall in the hallway. His one good eye staring at the room he stormed out of.

"It is hard to be a king," T'Challa said as he approached Thor.

The Asgardian smiled broadly at him, "It is more of a burden than many would have you believe. I do not think we have met, but I want to thank you for speaking on behalf of my people."

"You heard that?" He asked, surprised.

"Asgardian ears," Thor explained, tugging on his right ear, "Only second to a Bilgesnipe."

What on Earth was a Bilgesnipe? T'Challa wondered before he dismissed it as an alien thing, "Yes well, I merely did as they should have done."

"There reactions were disappointing, but not unexpected. I knew coming to Earth might be a long shot, so far it is only going marginally worse than I expected."

T'Challa raised an eyebrow at this, "You are far more pessimistic in person than I would have imagined."

"Let's just say the last couple of weeks have really put things in perspective for me." Thor murmured rubbing a hand absently into his hair, "I feel that we have not been properly introduced though. I am Thor King of Asgard." He said sticking his hand out.

T'Challa took it, "T'Challa, King of Wakanda."

Thor barked out a laugh, "I suppose I am fortunate in meeting you then. It's not every day one meets a king."

The Wakandian king felt his lip quirk up into a small smile, "I could say the same, it is not every day one meets a god."

-x-

 _ **Author's Note: Hi everyone as promised here it is right on time! It's a miracle. Hope you liked the entrance I gave to Thor and co I had a lot of fun writing that. And also this is my first time writing T'Challa's POV i'd love some feedback. And as usual I meant this to be a two parter but I don't think that's happening as this chapter grew way beyond my control, so you guys are getting at least one more chapter, probably tomorrow if Infinity war doesn't break me. So I hope you guys enjoyed this and if you did please kudos, comments, and criticisms are all appreciated!**_


	14. Sins of the Father Part 3

Sins of the Father Part 3:

T'Challa and Thor were navigating through the U. N.'s halls, well really T'Challa was leading with Okoye right behind him and the three Asgardians were trailing after them like lost puppies. But that was just semantics.

They'd made it out of the lower staff tunnels and back into one of the more ornate hallways when Thor seemed to recognize where they were and quickened his pace to walk alongside T'Challa. Thor's eye caught his and he spoke up, "Tell me King T'Challa. What is Wakanda?"

What had been the question not where. T'Challa blinked and stopped walking, taken off guard. Okoye gracefully side stepped him to avoid running into her king before she came to a stop behind him.

While it was true a few years ago that no one had heard of Wakanda, now they were quite well known. It seemed like every night there was a news report on their technology. But then again, this man was not of Earth at all. He cleared his throat and began to answer, "We are a great technologically advanced nation of five tribes that has stood for centuries. A land of beauty and equality. I am very proud of my kingdom and the good that we do."

"And is that all you are?" The Thunder God asked. A thoughtful look upon his face and genuine curiosity sparked in his eye. It was an innocent look for such an insulting question.

T'Challa's smile thinned slightly and his desire to talk to the god waned. He had talked to enough self-righteous superior sounding men, he had no desire to add another to the list. "Is that not enough?" he said curtly as he went to step past Thor, his general right behind him.

A hand darted out to catch his shoulder and stop him. Quick as a snake the general's spear was out and pointed threateningly at the god's neck. "Remove your hand from his highness or I will remove your head." The dark-skinned woman who had sat beside Thor for the meeting moved. T'Challa didn't even see where she pulled the weapon from, but there was now a sword pressed just below the general's eye.

"Make one move to remove my king's head and you'll find a sword in your brain before you even draw blood." the woman threatened and somehow T'Challa believed her. If these two women were to do battle, he couldn't help but worry that his general may not come out on top.

Thor quickly removed his hand from T'Challa. "Brunnhilde stand down. The woman is merely doing her job. I have no wish to see bloodshed." The woman glared at Thor, but slowly lowered her sword. T'Challa glanced at Okoye and she grudgingly did the same with her spear.

Thor turned his one eye back towards T'Challa "I'm sorry your highness I meant no disrespect to your kingdom or people. It is just Asgard was never just a place, it was a people as long as even one with the heart and blood of Asgard lives. I shall be king and I shall fight for them. I merely wished to know if it was the same for you."

T'Challa turned back to reassess his fellow king. His face was sincere and his eye questioning. That, that was odd for one so embroiled in politics to have such an expressive face. His father had taught him young to hide his feelings while in public and share them only with those he could trust. Emotions were a dangerous thing that an enemy would seek to turn against you. And politics, especially here, were always a battle.

Thor was indeed as interesting as he'd hoped. He glanced around them checking for unwanted eyes, "Perhaps we should have a longer conversation elsewhere. Follow me."

-x-

T'Challa led them to one of the Wakandian diplomat's private rooms. When the man answered the door, his jaw dropped and T'Challa chuckled. As far as monarchy went in Wakanda it was not so formal as in England, T'Challa and his sister would frequently wonder about the capital and become acquainted with their citizens. His father had always called it good kingship. That didn't mean however that their people did not sometimes get caught up in emotion at their presence, especially when it came unannounced.

"My King," The diplomat said, regaining his composure. He crossed his arms in an X over his chest in greeting and T'Challa returned the gesture, "Please come in, I was not expecting your arrival." The man said in an apologetic tone as he ushered the group into a room decorated in typical Wakandian fashion.

"Is this room free from any bugs?" Okoye asked practically, her eyes darting to check if anyone had followed them.

"Of course, General." The diplomat answered. Okoye nodded her head and sealed the door behind them.

"Good," T'Challa replied, "I would like you and your aides to take a break, the King of Asgard and I will be having a private conversation."

"I understand," The diplomat said nodding his head, "I've been meaning to take my aides out for lunch for a while anyways. They do very good work."

"I'm sure they do," T'Challa said with a smile, "Please give them my regards and tell them that I shall pay for lunch."

"My King," The diplomat stuttered, "That is hardly necessary."

"Nonsense, I insist. You wouldn't want to ignore a gift from your king, would you?" T'Challa asked a small half-smile tugging up lips upwards.

"Uh, no, no of course not." The diplomat replied, his hands fidgeted as he moved them from in front of him to folding them behind his back. The poor man looked like a bird that had fallen out of his nest, unsure of what strange reality he was in, "I'm sure they would be honored."

"Good." T'Challa said, walking across the room and seating himself in a reed woven chair next to a case of books.

The diplomat bowed once, then entered the adjacent room. There was a rush of muttered whispers and rustling, then four aides were herded out by the diplomat. They all stared in disbelief at T'Challa, then their eyes focused on the one-eyed Asgardian King and their mouths dropped open. T'Challa had to stifle a chuckle at the young aides' antics, no doubt their 'secret meeting' would be posted all over social media by nightfall. The door closed with a light click behind them.

"Take a seat," T'Challa prompted his fellow king, gesturing to the chair across from him.

Thor sunk down slowly into the seat as if he half expected it to bite him. T'Challa couldn't blame him, not after the very public slow roasting the general assembly had tried to put him through.

The Asgardian King glanced around at the decorative masks on the walls, "I rather like these, what are they for?"

"They are emblems of the fiercest warriors." T'Challa answered, "They represent their legacy and prowess in battle."

Thor accepted this with an appraising nod then asked, "You wouldn't happen to have any alcohol, would you?" and T'Challa blinked at him, "It is an Asgardian custom to share a glass with a new friend." His fellow king explained, "I would like to keep the traditions alive."

There was something heavy in the way Thor said that, but T'Challa couldn't put his finger on the meaning. Wakanda was a place of traditions, it was the least he could do to respect an old tradition from a displaced king. T'Challa opened his mouth to summon Okoye to gather something alcoholic when-

"In the cupboard," The warrior woman in silver armor said, flaring her nostrils, "I can smell it from here, good stuff your majesty."

T'Challa was taken aback when Okoye went over to the indicated cupboard and found a very high quality unopened bottle of Wakandian rice wine.

"Do Asgardians also have noses like the Bilgesnipes?" T'Challa asked curiously as Okoye pulled out the bottle and two glasses and set them on the small coffee table in front of the kings.

The two Asgardians behind Thor crinkled their noses in disgust. Apparently, that wasn't an apt comparison. Thor threw back his head and let out a roar of laughter, "I should hope not," He answered, "That is just Valkyrie she could smell a drop of booze in the ocean."

The guard sniffed at Thor, "Don't be jealous of my talents your kingliness, when you live to be as old as I am maybe then you'll finally learn to appreciate the good things in life."

Thor hummed in agreement, then he sat up straighter, "I'm afraid I may have been a bit rude and foregone introductions. This is Valkyrie my general," He said indicating the woman who Okoye was giving the suspicious side eye to. Valkyrie reached around Thor and poured herself a glass of wine, knocking it back in a fluid motion, before refilling the glass and setting it in front of Thor. The Asgardian king seemed more amused than affronted by the motion. Perhaps glass sharing was part of the tradition T'Challa thought. "and Heimdall my advisor." Thor continued. The dark-skinned man's piercing yellow eyes held T'Challa's gaze as the man dipped his head in greeting, "I would like to thank you for your hospitality." Thor finished with a dip of his head. Then he lifted the glass of wine and swallowed it in one go.

Thor refilled the glass and handed it to T'Challa. He took it gingerly appraising the clear fluid, before he lifted it to his lips and took a long drink emptying the glass. And oh Bast it burned. It hit the back of his throat and he nearly gagged. His eyes watering as he fought to keep it down. It was strong. The way Thor and the woman had acted, he'd thought it was weak, they'd swallowed it like water. This… this reminded him of the time Shuri had replaced all of the sweet peppers with ghost peppers for his birthday feast. He coughed once and set the glass down. Thor was looking at him with a twinkle in his eye. He'd known. The man was a lot more mischievous than he'd given him credit for.

T'Challa coughed again, trying to clear away the burning sensation, "Yes, of course," He managed to splutter out, "I felt I could do nothing else after witnessing your treatment by the other governments. This is the general of the Dora Milaje, Okoye." T'Challa nodded to his General. Okoye maintained a neutral face as she nodded at the blonde king and glanced disdainfully at the glass.

"Oh, don't worry if you do not drink," Thor said, apparently interpreting her look for one of abstinence, "It is not necessary for all members of the parties to share if they do not wish, only two." T'Challa raised an eyebrow at Valkyrie.

"I just like booze," She said with a shrug.

"I must admit," T'Challa began, "I do have an ulterior motive in wanting to meet with you. I did in fact intend this to be a private conversation just between kings." He saw Okoye stiffen off to his left, no doubt she had already figured out what he intended to do and took issue with it.

The Valkyrie woman stepped closer to Thor, a frown appearing on her face and she opened her mouth to speak-

"Peace Valkyrie," Thor said holding up his hand, "It would be ill will for me to deny your request after we have shared a drink."

"Okoye," T'Challa said lightly, "Why do you not go show these two warriors our weapon collection? I'm sure they would be quite interested in the craftsmanship." T'Challa internally flinched, he was going to pay a pound of flesh for sending her off to keep an eye on the two Asgardians, but she would not question his order now in front of guests. He winced just thinking about the spar they would have in the very near future with her beating him into the sand of the practice pits mercilessly.

"As you say my King," Okoye replied flatly, "This way Asgardians," She beckoned and the two followed her with one last glance being tossed in Thor's direction. T'Challa knew that look well, it was the same one his sister often gave to him, the 'don't mess this up idiot' look.

T'Challa interlaced his fingers as he looked at the one-eyed king. He waited until he heard the light click of the door closing, "I know Loki is back," He admitted and Thor's face instantly went blank. T'Challa continued, "There is no need to lie to me. Wakandian satellites are not like the horrible trash the U. S. government has clogging the stratosphere. We know he is back I have seen the images myself."

Thor's mouth opened and closed with an audible click, "And what have you to say to this?" Thor finally asked staring at him intently. His face was carefully blank, but there was tension in his arms as he gripped the arms of the chair. Thankfully, the thunder god was not sparking. T'Challa would hate to have to explain to his diplomat that his chair had been ruined.

"I have nothing to say, I just want to hear what you plan to do now. I'm sure you can imagine that it is in Wakanda interest, and therefore my own to know what you plan to do with a man who has previously tried to conquer our planet."

Thor's neutral look crumbled and he sighed, long and loud, "I intend to handle him."

"Excuse me if I doubt your ability to handle him. It appears you have had two confrontations on Earth with him already."

Thor sighed again and poured himself another glass of the wine, "I see how some might see it that way. Despite what others might say I am not a fool. I know my brother, perhaps sometimes even better than he knows himself. Even at his worst Loki has always cared for our people greatly in his own selfish way, he would not do anything to jeopardize them." Thor finished and tossed the whole glass back swallowing it in one go.

"Your brother betrayed your kingdom and you," T'Challa said slowly, "Yet, you were so forgiving and he is now back with you, how does this stand? Are you not afraid that he will betray you again?"

Thor answered his question with a question, "Tell me King do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, a sister." T'Challa couldn't help but picture Shuri rolling her eyes as she explained to him for the second time how her newest piece of tech worked.

Thor nodded his head and lifted the wine bottle, pouring himself another glass, "And what would you do if your sister made a stupid mistake from a place of pain?"

"I would move the world to help her fix it."

"There you have it. I would do the same for my brother."

"I suppose I understand in principle. There is very little I would not forgive my sister for. But, what your brother has done on Earth... that is not something so easily forgivable regardless of his reasons."

"Loki is not the same person he was when he came to Midgard five years ago. I understand that he will need to prove this to others himself. That is all I can say for him. But I tell you this now," Thor said knocking back another glass of wine like it was water and leaned closer, "I need Loki for what is to come and I will not be relinquishing him to any government on Earth for punishment."

Thor's face twisted into something dark and he lowered his voice to a somber whisper, "If they want him they will have to take him from my dead body."

T'Challa's hair stood on end. He could feel the electricity in the air. He could see small tendrils of lightning crawling over Thor's hands. It seemed that, as usual, the World Security Council and general assembly had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

T'Challa glanced down on the wine bottle sitting on the table. Thor had by now consumed most of the alcohol, only about an inch of the liquid rested at the bottom of the bottle. T'Challa glanced between the bottle and the thunder god that suddenly seemed like a less than good mixture for this conversation.

T'Challa took a moment to collect himself and figure out what he could say to redirect the conversation. He diplomatically settled on, "I do not doubt your conviction. You may want to drink that more slowly, if you wish to remain coherent throughout this discussion though." He said flicking his fingers at the bottle, "Wakandian wine is quite strong."

"Thank you for your concern. Do not worry it will take far more than this," Thor waved his hand at the remaining wine, "To influence my thoughts. I've never managed to get drunk on Midgardian liquor before."

Ah, gods that was right. T'Challa wasn't well versed on Norse mythology, but he vaguely remembered something about feasts lasting for days and rivers of mead.

"I suppose I shall not worry then. If you do not intend to let Earth's governments imprison Loki do you intend to do it yourself?" Logically it made sense, the Asgardians would know how to watch him and no doubt would treat him better than whatever the World Security Council had planned if they got their hands on him.

"Perhaps," Thor started and T'Challa found himself leaning forward to listen, "Perhaps, that's what my father would have done. Lock up my brother forever as he tried to do to my sister."

Sister? Dear Bast how troubled was this man's family life? Not one but two of his siblings had been imprisoned. Mercy from the ancestors that Shuri did not have her mind set on world domination.

"But, I am not my father." Thor finished, there was blaze in that declaration. T'Challa didn't know the Asgardian well, but that, the sentiment behind that statement sounded far too familiar. It reminded him of his very recent coronation and revelations it brought.

"I can tell there is a story there." T'Challa said, trying to dig for more information.

"Yes, there is. One that is far too taxing to tell here." Thor's face closed off and went blank again. The message was clear that conversation would go no further.

"I..I," T'Challa wasn't really sure how to begin. He cleared his throat and began again, trying to sound more king like, "I too have recently come unto the throne." He lowered his voice, "You must understand this is not something that I have spoken about to anyone, but given your history I believe you would understand perhaps more than anyone else could and I do believe I need advice."

"I do not know if I am truly the wisest person to ask for advice about kingship. My advisors would tell you I am an idiot." Thor chuckled, a grim smile on his face.

"Yes, but what advisors do not say that?" T'Challa asked with a grin, pulling a chuckle out of Thor.

"In this case I fear that they may be right. I did not want the throne and when I received it one the first things I do is blow up my planet." T'Challa blinked, that was not what he expected. Thor certainly hadn't shared that with the assembly, probably a good thing too given their mood.

Thor took in the look on T'Challa's face and smiled, "It seems you are now having second thoughts about me. I do not blame you."

T'Challa was quickly throwing his premeditated conversation out the window, "What do you mean you destroyed your planet?"

The Asgardian king let out a bitter laugh and swallowed the last of the wine, "My sister," Thor spat the word out like it was poison, "Left me with the choice of an empty planet of my slaughtered people or no planet and no sister, but some survivors. I took the later choice."

T'Challa swallowed hard, he couldn't imagine killing his sister. Not Shuri, not in a thousand years and to have to choose... that... that was sickening. He didn't know what to say so his eyes roamed the room that reminded him of his kingdom. The ceremonial masks, the sweet earthy incense filling the air, it grounded him.

"No," T'Challa started slowly, a puzzled look crossed Thor's face, "I am not having second thoughts. On the contrary, I see all that you have done and for your people and I believe that you are already a great king." Thor's eye widened and he opened his mouth. T'Challa put more authority into his tone, "I do not know the circumstances leading to Asgard's destruction, but it is as you said earlier, my kingdom is my people. I would do all I could to protect my homeland, but at the end of the day if the choice was my homeland or my people I would always choose them."

Thor's one blue eye widened in surprise and he sat back as if some unseen force threatened to push him over, "Thank you." He said, his voice thick.

T'Challa nodded, "As I said before it is hard to be king." He felt sure of himself, he felt like Thor would understand what he had been carrying since his coronation. Shuri, his mother, Nakia, and Okoye had all tried to speak to him about the events surrounding his cousin. His father's lie had hurt them too, but it was different, they'd not seen Baba in the realm of the ancestors. They had not been with Erik when he died. And here was Thor, with traitorous siblings, surely if anyone would truly understand it would be him.

"My father," T'Challa said, trying to get the words past his lips, "Was the king before me. He killed my uncle for his betrayal to the throne and it was hidden away from us," Thor met his gaze with his sympathetic blue eye, "He was a good man. He loved us very much." T'Challa's voice cracked, "Yet, he left my cousin alone in a foreign land and his lies created a monster that nearly destroyed us."

 _Why did you leave the boy?_ The question had plagued T'Challa at night his father's words echoing in his head. I had to preserve the line.

Thor stared at him, but didn't say anything for a long while, "Families can be tough." Thor said clasping his shoulder warmly, "For centuries," T'Challa balked at this, gods he reminded himself again, "I wanted to be just like my father, Odin, to revel in glorious battle and slay Asgard's enemies in its honor. I was spoiled and arrogant in my idealization, it is not until very recently that I discovered just how treacherous the past can be. There is no way to omit truth forever it always returns." Thor said solemnly, lifting the bottle of wine and finishing the last swig of alcohol.

"I must know how do you reconcile this- what your father has done, what my father has done. When I was a child all I wanted was to be like him when I was grown. Now I do not know what to think of his legacy."

"Ah," Thor said reaching his hand up to run it through his beard, "I do not have an answer for this. I do not know why my father chose to keep his secrets. I know that he loved us, but I do not understand." Thor met T'Challa's brown eyes. It was in that moment that T'Challa knew he understood, "I see that you are torturing yourself over this, what has come to past from your forefathers. We all carry sins, it seems our fathers may have been more alike than I first thought. It always seems that the sins of the fathers become the sins of the sons. The only thing we can do is try to atone for them and not repeat them. To strive to be the type of king we imagined our fathers were." Thor trailed off at the end looking away as he gazed at the empty bottle of wine. Then he stood up, "I'm sorry I could not be of more help King T'Challa. But I'm afraid that this day has been very long and I need to return to my people and report all that has happened."

T'Challa watched the Asgardian make his way to the door, "Wait," He called out, making his decision. Bast he hoped he didn't regret this, "I have a proposition for you. Wakanda is trying something new. We are trying to open our borders and share our knowledge with the world. I hope to bring a brighter tomorrow than my ancestors could have ever imagined. I think perhaps your people and mine could become great friends. Tell me King Thor what would you do if I offered your people an invitation to Wakanda?"

Thor paused his hand hovering over the door handle as he turned slowly back to face him. His face was full of disbelief and T'Challa could see him schooling his emotions to no avail.

"I believe I would accept." Thor answered with a radiant smile painted across his lips.

Well Nakia couldn't complain about him taking things to slowly now, T'Challa thought. Bast he was not looking forward to explaining this to the council.

-x-

 **Author's Note: Here you guys go it took a little bit longer than I thought it would but hopefully you guys enjoyed T'Challa's entrance to the party! I honestly had this in mind since Wakanda talked about opening their borders, the timing everything it just makes sense! Plus two kings in one place! This was originally intended to be much shorter but Thor and T'Challa just kept talking, such chatty kings. Also many of you have been commenting on infinity war and I'm not actually sure if I'm ready to take this story into this mess. I'm working on a couple of other infinity war fix its right now and I just can't imagine bringing this story to the party although i know i probably will.. just not for a bit. Next time we get a flashback to see Loki and Strange dealing with aid workers. And I'm looking to do a Thor & Loki prank revenge on Ross so I'd love to take suggestions for that upcoming chapter. If you have any ideas please let me know because seriously all I got is middle school pranks and I know Loki is better than that. As always please read and review, critiques and thoughts are always welcome! **

**Also a sneak peak at the next section of the story:**

 **"** **Oh my god, Thor sweet talked the King of Wakanda." Tony said, "How did you even? He's a stoic dude."**

 **"** **I guess we won't be needing this then," Loki said holding up the war declaration and snapping his fingers. The page burst into flames.**

 **Thor shot Loki an irritated look, "I can not believe you actually sat down and wrote that."**


End file.
